


A Nightmare Shared

by Thorsfriend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorsfriend/pseuds/Thorsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Teen Wolf story (and its available on Fanfiction.net as well) and in my universe after the end of the season two finale, the Alpha Pack turned up but they were defeated and forced out of Beacon Hills because all the werewolves/humans worked together as well as getting help from the Argents/hunters and Deaton. And now all is quiet in Beacon Hills or is it, because rogue hunters have decided they want to see how Lydia is immune and she is rescued by an unlikely hero and this is how the pack/everyone deals with the rescuer and his problems/injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Please be aware that I do run the normal Microsoft word spell checker and reread through what I've written before I post. But sometimes spelling and grammar mistakes are missed, also as I am British I do not use Americanised spellings, so can I just ask anyone who wants to point out any mistakes not to because I write for pleasure and don't appreciate these types of supposedly helpful comments.

Peter kept his expression carefully blank, he looked down on what was essentially a puppy pile, his nephew and the annoying chatterbox human at the centre, with the pack sprawled around, and on them. He was surprised to see Scott and the young Argent girl there, as well as the arrogant former Kanima and the teenage girl he had used to bring himself back from the dead. 

“What do you want Peter?” Derek voice was low but Peter heard the growl in it. 

Peter stands there, he knows he has no right to join the pack bonding, he is not pack, but he so desperately wants the comfort it will bring, but he does not deserve it, and he would not be welcome, so he does the only thing he knows how do he uses sarcasm to reinforce the wall around his weary heart. 

“What could I possibly want oh great Alpha.” Peter smirks as Derek responds exactly the way he expects. 

“Get out.” Derek snarls his hand gently rubs over any pack member he can reach as he glares at the man standing looking down at the pack. 

“Fine.” Peter leaves spine straight and shoulders back, he drives away from the burnt out husk of his former home. 

Derek is tired, but happy, his small pack had survived they had beaten Gerard Argent, and gained Jackson as a werewolf rather than a Kanima, they had driven the Alpha pack from Beacon Hills, finding and returning Boyd and Erica, and now finally they could relax and bond together, hence the sleepover which allowed the pack to heal and get closer. Derek was glad that Peter had left, his uncle maybe the last of his biological family but even after the man stayed and fought the Alpha pack Derek did not trust him, he had killed Laura and come back from the dead using an innocent teenage girl, Stiles was correct in thinking that Peter was insane and Derek thought it was only a matter of time before that insanity raised its head again. 

The hunters sat around a table they looked at the photo of the smiling strawberry blonde teenager. The designated leader looks up at the men surrounding him. 

“She’s immune and I want to know how, bring Lydia Martin to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So are you coming with me Stiles?” Lydia Martin barely giving the boy a glance she expected him to jump at the chance to go with her.

“Sure do we need to make a list?” Stiles bounced in place his excitement clear for all to see. 

“I want ice cream Stiles.” Scott was the first to shout his request to the other boy. 

“Chips and dip.” Jackson smiles at Lydia who merely raises a haughty eyebrow at him. “Please babe.”

Stiles drives his beloved jeep to the nearest convenience store, the two of them wander the isles, filling a shopping cart with the items requested by the different members of the pack.

Stiles looks up and catches a heavy set black clad man watching Lydia, he feels himself shiver at the look on the mans face, its hungry and evil, it actually reminds him of old man Argent, the still missing grandfather of his pack mate Alison. He notices that Lydia seems oblivious to the attention she is getting, he moves closer to the beautiful teenager, the man blinks and then turns back to whatever has caught his interest on the shelves near him. 

“I think we’re done.” Lydia gives Stiles a smile which makes the hyperactive teen grin in return. “Let’s go pay and then go home.”

Lydia watches Stiles as he packs the back of his jeep with the numerous bags, she taps her heel impatiently. 

“That’s her.” The dark clad man nods towards the pair. “Let’s take her now.”

“We won’t get a better chance, he’s just a human and there’s no wolves around.” The second man grins, at the idea of taking the girl so easily.

“Do it then.” The third man gets into the dark coloured, tinted window SUV, he watches the scene unfold.

“Stiles.” Lydia whispers when she realises that the two strangers have moved closer to them.

“Nearly finished just give me a minute.” Stiles determinedly force a bag into the pile. Swinging round his eyes rounded when he noticed that they where no longer alone. 

“You’re coming with us.” The smaller of the two men smiles at Lydia. “Do it now and we won’t hurt your little friend.”

Lydia moves closer to Stiles, she hopes that her chatty pack mate does not say anything to sarcastic or cutting, because the two men are built like tanks and there eyes are cruel as they look her over. 

“No.” Stiles only manages to say that one word before the two men attack, one of them punches him straight in the face. 

Lydia swings her purse and attacks the nearest man, who laughs and wraps a huge meaty arm around her. 

“Keep fighting darling.” His breath makes Lydia cringe; she struggles frantically as his accomplice repeated kicks the downed Stiles.

“Let her go.”


	3. Chapter 3

"I wouldn't get involved old man." The man holding Lydia sneers.

"I won't tell you again let her go now boy." The voice is cool and calm, if the idiot holding the now silent teenage girl wants to call him old then who was he to argue, both attackers looked to be only a few years older than the boy bleeding on the ground.

Lydia forced herself to remain still, she was immensely relieved that she and Stiles now had help; she wondered what the watching man had planned for the two men who had attacked them.

"You don't want to get hurt, so I suggest you move along." The larger of the two men growled as he reached down and dragged the bleeding Stiles to his feet. "Trust me you don't want to get involved in this."

"But I do want to get involved." Blue eyes twinkled crazily; the men exchanged glances at the insane smile that was being flashed at them

"I would let us go if I was you." Stiles did not like the look on the mans face, the evil smirk he was directing at their attackers did not bode well for them, and Stiles did not want to see anyone get ripped apart even though he had just been repeatedly kicked.

"Shut it kid." The large man shook the lanky teen like a rat.

"Bad idea." Lydia almost screamed as the man holding Stiles was suddenly flying threw the air, he landed against the side of the huge black SUV with a sickening thud, the man who held her let go really quickly, he pulled a gun from his pocket but before he had a chance to turn it on the fast moving snarling fiend he joined his friend in bouncing off the SUV, he slid down to the floor with a scream of pain.

"Are you alright?" Stiles forced his knees to lock so that he did not collapse to the floor.

"Stiles?" Lydia rushed to grab the swaying Stiles, he was pale and sweating.

"Ouch." Stiles muttered, and then smiled as he was enveloped in the hug. Suddenly he caught movement behind the man who had saved them. "Watch out."

The warning came too late as the rescuer turned to defend himself; his attacked threw powder into his face.

Both Stiles and Lydia flinched at the inhumane scream of pain that erupted, Stiles threw himself towards where the gun had fallen, he had to find a way to protect them all now that the third man had shown himself and attacked.

Fierce and fiery pain engulf the man, but he had to protect his pack mates, especially the female, growling he forced himself to ignore the agony and focus his attention on driving the attacker away from the two teenagers.

"Don't move." Stiles shouted, he pointed the gun at the man who raised his hands in a placating manner.

"You won't shoot me kid, you don't know how." The man began to edge towards the gun wielding teen.

"I'm the Sheriffs son of course I know how to shoot." Stiles could see his words had made the attacker pause and reassess his position.

"You win for now kid." The man gave ground he turned to help his downed colleagues into the SUV, keeping well away from the growling figure.

"Are you ok Lydia?" Stiles did not take his attention or stop pointing the gun at the men, until the SUV drove away.

"I'm not hurt." Lydia began to slowly approach the growling man who had his back to her.

Stiles quickly pulled his cell phone out and dialled the Alpha; he quickly explained that they had been attacked.

"Peter are you hurt?" Lydia felt stupid for asking the question especially after the howl of pain the man had released, she rushed forward as he collapsed to his knees.

"It burns."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter fought not to panic, he could not see anything, and it felt like his skin was burning where the powder the hunter had thrown at him had landed. It brought back memories of the night of the fire, Peter struggled not to shift, and he bit his lip drawing blood in an effort not to howl in pain. 

“Peter?” Lydia nearly gasps in horror at the damage done to the older man’s face, his skin is blistered, she can see blood dripping slowly from where he is biting his lip, his eyes are closed and she can see him trembling, Lydia notices his claws slowly appearing and then disappearing. 

Stiles moves to Lydia’s side, he considered Peter, they needed to move, so that nobody saw the injured werewolf as he fought not to shift. 

“Come on creeper wolf lets get you up.” Stiles jokingly declared. 

Peter could not take it anymore it felt like his eyeballs were about to explode out of his head, he raised his hands to scratch at them to try to get rid of the pain. 

Lydia grabbed one of Peter’s clawed hands as he went to tear at his own face; she noted that Stiles swiftly copied hear actions. 

“Don’t.” Lydia ordered, she could feel the silent wolf trembling, why was he not healing.

“Fire, burns.” Peter whimpered, he then growled as he felt the soft hands holding his own, he needed to scratch his face he had to stop the burning sensation from overwhelming him. 

Lydia ignored the low growls she pulled the distressed man close, she ignored Stiles surprise as she pushed Peter’s head against her throat encouraging the older man to scent her, and she knew that the scent of pack would comfort him. 

“Lydia be careful.” Stiles warned he realised that Lydia was trying to comfort the wounded werewolf, but he was not sure it was a safe option; Peter could lash out in his pain and fear. 

Stiles heard the familiar sound of the Alpha werewolf’s car, it skidded to a halt near them closely followed by Jackson’s Porsche, and the former Kanima raced towards his girlfriend. Before Stiles or Lydia could explain what had happened, Jackson had thrown the former alpha away from his girlfriend, Peter slammed into the side of the building, his head making a sickening thud. Falling to his knees, Peter snarled he managed to get to his feet; he adopted an aggressive stance, snarling a growling. 

“No Jackson you douche bag Peter saved us.” Stiles yelled, he looked at the rest of the pack who made no move to interfere when Jackson had attacked. “Stop him.”

Peter hears the anger and he can smell the fear, his growls increase in volume, Stiles and Lydia are being attacked again. He pulls the two of them close, and then pushes them behind him, he will protect his pack, and he snarls waiting for their attackers to try again. 

Derek frowns he notices something seriously off with his uncle he has partially shifted, but the wounds on his face are not healing, and he can smell blood, pain and fear from the older man. Derek realises something else, Peter’s eyes are closed he has not opened them at all even when Jackson attacked him. Moving closer Derek began speaking calmly, he did not want to cause his uncle to attack, but he needs to see exactly how he is hurt. 

“Peter, its Derek we’re here now.” Derek was relieved when the rest of the pack stayed quiet, both Lydia and Stiles stood quiet behind the growling wolf, Derek approved when both placed a hand on the trembling man’s back as he guarded them. Peter looked like he was vibrating he was shaking that much, Derek was becoming worried. “Calm down Peter and let us help you.”

“His eyes Derek why are they that colour?” Isaac sounded horrified. 

“I can’t see.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know.” Derek growled, his uncles eyes where black like the deepest darkest hole, he could not see any sign of the man’s usual eye colour, not even the whites of his eyes, all that showed was a blackness that made him nearly cringe in horror. 

“Derek.” Stiles yelped as the werewolf who guarded them so diligently began to collapse in on himself. 

The Alpha shot forward catching his uncle before he could hit the floor, he grimaced as Peter seemed to convulse in his arms before sagging in his arms. 

“We need to take him to Deaton, maybe he can help.” Stiles suggested Peter looked lifeless in Derek’s arms; he headed to his faithful jeep, Derek following silently behind him. 

“We’ll follow you there.” Isaac caught the keys that Derek threw to him, Boyd and Erica followed him, while Lydia and Jackson headed to his Porsche, Scott and Allison climbing into her car. 

Derek held tightly to his last living relative, he could smell the pain and suffering almost suffocating him in its intensity. He could see and smell the burning flesh on Peter’s face, the wounds weeping, why was he not healing. 

“Did you see what they did Stiles?” Derek growled not taking his eyes of the unconscious man. 

“Some type of powder.” Stiles could not get the sound of Peter’s scream of agony from his mind. “Peter howled in pain, but he still protected us.”

Peter shot upright and snarled; partially shifting he tried once again to rip out his own eyeballs. Derek grabbed his hands barely managing to stop the clawed hands from making contact with the man’s damaged face. 

Stiles tried to see what was happening in his rear view mirror, he could hear snarling and growling and he began to pull to the side of the road.

“Don’t stop Stiles.” Derek barked, he turned his attention back to trying to subdue the injured werewolf who frantically struggled against him. 

Peter fought to be free, the pain and disorientation confusing his mind, he wrestled against the larger werewolf holding him down. 

Derek was struggling not to hurt his wounded uncle, he wrapped his arms and legs around the man pinning him as immobile as he could, but still Peter would not give up. Derek decided to try tact, he bites down on the struggling wolfs neck, growling, Peter freezes panting. 

“Derek?” Peter sounds completely confused. 

“It’s alright now Peter.” Derek quickly releases his hold on the other man’s neck, but does not release his arms or legs from where they are pinning the older man down. 

“We’re here.” Stiles looks over the seats, he can see there is no change to the injured Peter’s face or eyes.

“Were are we?” Peter allows his nephew and Alpha to help him out of what he assumes is Stiles jeep, he is surprised by how quiet the normally chatty teenager is. He expected some sarcastic comment, he shivered feeling cold, he had to trust in his nephew to lead him to wherever they where going.

“Deaton’s.” Derek can feel Peter shaking; he can hear the others pulling into the car park. 

Knocking Stiles hops impatiently from foot to foot; he waits for the vet to open the door. 

“Stiles what can I do for you?” Deaton frowns when he notes Derek leading Peter towards him; he sees the rest of the pack rushing towards his door. “Come in then.”

“Peter’s hurt, they threw some powder in his face and now he can’t see his eyes are black and his face is burnt and he’s not healing.” Stiles words rush out in one long sentence; luckily Deaton understands what the teenage boy said. 

“Bring him in here.”


	6. Chapter 6

Deaton watched as the younger Hale guided the older former Alpha into the building.

“Take him into that exam room.” Deaton pointed where he wanted the group to go, he did not comment on the fact that the whole pack crowded into the room. 

Peter fought to remain calm, he was lying on a cold metal table, the antiseptic smell reminded him of his long stay in the hospital when he was burnt, he could feel his claws popping out and he snarled when a non pack member came close to him.

Deaton frowned, he moved to a cabinet and quickly filled a syringe, he needed to get close to the injured werewolf to examine him, and after being warned away he thought it would be easier if the man was tranquilised. 

“Great idea.” Jackson smirked. “Put him to sleep like a rabid dog.”

Derek threw his weight across the wounded man as he panicked at Jackson’s taunting words. 

“Shut up Jackson.” Stiles yelled, he watched a Deaton rushed forward and while Derek and Isaac pinned the growling snarling Peter down, the vet injected the contents of the syringe into the man. 

“Easy it’s just to keep you calm and sleepy.” Stiles was relieved when Peter’s struggles began to weaken, he watched as the man seemed to go boneless on the table. 

“How long will it last?” Derek hated seeing his uncle so still and silent it was not natural, he glared at the unrepentant looking Jackson the teenage werewolf’s words had made the man panic and Derek had been shocked by his desperate struggles. Did Peter really think that he would put him down like some sick old dog; Derek was saddened by the thought.

“Long enough for me to examine him.” Deaton quickly began his examination; he could tell the whole pack was keen for him to tell them his findings. 

Lydia had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot; she was impatient to hear what Deaton thought. She was annoyed at Jackson for his callous words. She did not like Peter but the man had stopped the attackers from taking her and from hurting Stiles. 

“Well?” Derek was getting impatient; he wanted the silent vet to tell them that his uncle would be fine.

“I will be right back.” Deaton hurriedly left the room; he quickly gathered the supplies he needed to help the injured former Alpha. 

“Are you alright Stiles?” Scott asked his friend they had forgotten that the Stiles and Lydia had been attacked.

“I’m fine.” Stiles mumbles, he joins Derek in glaring at the handsome Jackson. 

“What you were all thinking it.” Jackson snaps. 

“Did you forget that Peter got hurt saving Lydia?” Derek snarls at the beta. 

Jackson looks at Lydia who nods haughtily at him. 

“And Stiles.” Scott was quick to remind everyone. 

“So now he’s a big hero.” Jackson sneered. “Or did everyone forget that Peter’s a complete psycho who’s killed people.”

“Nobody has forgotten who and what Peter is but he got hurt protecting the pack.” Derek was quick to respond, he would never forget what his uncle had done to Laura. 

Deaton returned to the room, he had heard the pack arguing, he began to clean off the blood from the back of the drugged werewolf’s head from where he had impacted against the wall after the agitated blond had thrown him. He then began to clean the burns on the mans face, he then began to smooth the medicinal paste he had mixed onto the burns; he then covered Peter’s eyes and turned his attention to the watching Alpha. 

“Make sure you remove all of the powder when you get back to your house.” Deaton advised the brooding Alpha. “Keep his eyes covered and I have something to help with the burns.”

“Will he see again?” Derek asked. 

“Eventually, it will just take time; I will give you some herbs to help with the pain since this will affect his healing.” Deaton efficiently and quickly wrote down instructions he handed them over to Stiles. “Having the comfort and security of the pack around will help.”

“He’s not my pack.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jesus Jackson just shut up you’re making my head hurt.” Stile gave the arrogant werewolf a disgusted look. “Do I need to say it again Peter saved Lydia and got hurt in the process.”

Jackson just glares back at Stiles, keeping whatever he was thinking to himself especially when he realised that the rest of the pack was giving him looks. 

“Here Stiles.” Deaton handed over the instructions for the herbs and the like to help the injured werewolf, Deaton stepped back as Derek scooped up the sedated Peter, and headed to the exit. 

Stiles drove as rapidly as he was able back to the renovated Hale house, the rest of the pack following behind. He followed Derek as he carried the silent Peter upstairs. 

“Deaton says we need to make sure to wash off all the powder.” Stiles had to rush to keep up as Derek headed towards the large master bedroom that he used, he bypassed the bed and went to the large bathroom. 

“Turn on the shower Stiles.” Derek commanded, he was expecting the younger man to baulk at the idea of helping him shower his unconscious uncle, but Stiles surprised him by turning on the shower. Derek sat the limp man on the counter so that he could begin to strip him out of his clothes or at least attempt to. 

“You hold him I’ll get rid of the clothes.” Stiles could see the surprise on the Alpha’s face, did the man expect him to just walk away and leave him to struggle with the injured Peter. “Come on Sourwolf the sooner we do this the sooner it will be over.”

“Fine.” Derek grumbled, he hoped that Peter did not wake up while they where doing this because he could only imagine what the snide man would say. 

Stiles decided that he would leave the plain black briefs on the wounded Peter he had no wish to see the other man’s junk, he could not tell if Derek was also relieve he was not getting Peter naked. 

“What about you?” Stiles gulped when he realised that he would have to strip down too to help wash the powder away, and so would the well built Derek, he just hoped his body did not betray him by becoming aroused by the idea of seeing the unclothed Alpha. 

Derek had no hang ups about being naked around his pack, he simply shrugged off his clothes he hid a grin at Stiles gasp when he saw that Derek had gone commando, he breathed in and could smell the scent of arousal coming of the normally chatty teenager. 

“OK let’s get this over and done with.” Stiles could not help himself as he gave the naked Alpha the once over with his eyes and then cursed as his batman boxers got tighter.

Derek moved himself and Peter into the huge walk in shower, he smirked as Stiles rushed in after them. 

Peter gasped as the water hit his un-bandaged face; he moaned in pain but did not regain consciousness. Derek held the injured man gently as the water washed away the remains of the damaging powder. He watched as Stiles quickly and gently washed the man he held, after that the two men quickly dried the sleeping Peter and Stiles averted his eyes as Derek replaced the man’s underwear. 

“Burns.” Peter’s moan had the Derek catching his hands before he could rub at his face, Stiles was getting ready to reapply the herbal remedy and to bandage the man’s eyes. 

“Easy.” Derek watched as Peter relaxed again, his breathing evening out, he kept hold of the long fingered hands as Stiles finished doctoring the blister and burnt face. 

“All done.” Stiles happily declared. 

“Come on then.” Derek indicated that they should return to where the pack was waiting once the two had gotten dressed. 

“Is he ok?” Erica was the first to ask.

“Peter’s sleeping.” Derek squeezed Stiles shoulder gently in thanks he also could tell that the warm shower had helped with the aches the teenager had after being attacked, Derek pulled pain from him as well to help. 

“So why did those men attack you?” Scott was snuggled up to Alison.

“They wanted me.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Why?” Isaac asked.

“I think it’s got something to do with Lydia being immune.” Stiles hazard a guess that was the reason the strawberry blonde had been targeted. 

“But hunters are supposed to not hurt humans.” Scott sounded shocked by the thought of Lydia being targeted. 

“They probably don’t class Lydia as completely human.” Derek watched as Jackson pulled Lydia close and cuddled her, the feisty teenager had not spoken since they had arrived back at the house, and she was allowing Jackson to hold her though. 

“Alison you need to ask your dad if he knows anything about these hunters.” Stiles saw Alison nod at his request. “We need to find out where these men are and force them out of town before they try again.”

“Do you really think they will try again, Peter threw them into the SUV that’s got to slow them down?” Lydia could not believe she was being hunted just because Peter’s bite had not taken. 

“The hunter’s my father has spoken too consider Lydia unique.” Alison had listened when her father had talked with other hunters. “From the sounds of it they have never seen someone survive the bite but not turn.” 

“Does that mean they don’t consider Lydia human?” Jackson almost growled.

“My dad has told the hunters he has been in contact with that Lydia is human.” Alison was quick to answer the growling former Kanima. “Especially considering that he sees her act like a typical popular high school student.”

“So these men don’t follow the code then?” Stiles starred at Derek as his head tilted like he was listening, the other werewolves mimicked his actions. “What?”

Derek turned his attention back to the hyperactive teen, he had heard his uncle whimpering, but the sounds of distress had stopped fairly quickly. 

“I doubt they follow the code.” Derek grumpily responded.

“So what do we do now?” Erica wanted to rip the hunters limb from limb for going after part of the pack, she wanted to find out where these men where and pay them a visit they would never forget. 

Boyd rubbed a hand up and down the female werewolf’s back he could see the tension ramping up in his pack mate. 

“We see what Alison can find out from her dad.” Derek picked up on Erica’s anger, he could feel his wolf baying for blood but he stamped down on the aggression, he had to make sure Lydia was protected and that Peter was defended while he was vulnerable. “Jackson you need to stay with Lydia, she is not to be with a wolf by her side until we find the hunters.”

Jackson would not allow anyone to hurt Lydia; he would probably maim any hunter who tried to take her from him. 

Peter felt the flames lapping at his flesh, he fought not to scream as he tried to find a way out of the house that was burning down around him, he could hear the screams and howls of his pack, he could see his wife cradling their two children as the flames crept closer and closer.

“Maddie please don’t leave me.” Peter begged as he watched the light die from the loving gaze of his wife and mate, he began to sob as the flesh melted from the small bodies of his two children. His back arched as he felt his skin blister and burn, the absolute agony stealing the breath from his lungs, leaving him unable to scream his pain to the world. 

Derek heard the desperate words, he slowly got to his feet, he did not think that the proud man would want anyone to witness his nightmares so he was relieved when the pack had settled down to watch a movie, he could see everyone was engrossed in the action film, all except Stiles, the boy stood up and followed him.

“You should stay downstairs.” Derek told the younger male, he glared when Stiles shrugged and waited for him to move.

“Maddie please.” Peter’s cry was heart wrenchingly desperate. 

“Who’s Maddie?” Stiles followed the Alpha into the bedroom. 

“Peter’s wife.” Derek could see the injured man was curled into a ball; he had wedged himself into the corner of the room and was rocking backwards and forwards in despair. The smell of his pain and distress was making Derek’s claws and teeth want to appear.

Stiles could hear Peter’s quiet pleading for his wife not to leave him, the sight of the former Alpha distraught rocking had Stiles rushing over to offer comfort. He may not like the psychotic werewolf but he hated to see anyone upset like this. 

“Peter you need to wake up now.” Stiles thought the man was stuck in a nightmare. 

“Burning, I can’t save them.” Peter turned his head towards Stiles; he had ripped the bandages off in his nightmare.

“Derek can you get the meds Deaton gave?” Stiles hated the fact that he could not tell what Peter was thinking because the man’s normal striking blue eyes where still black, he caught the wrist of the hand that Peter was about to use to scratch at his damaged face. “Come on Peter you will be more comfy on the bed.”

Derek read the instructions that Deaton had written, he selected a ready prepared syringe, normally these type of drugs had a limited effect on werewolves’ but with Peter being injured Deaton believed they would help. Derek approach the two men on the bed, the big hearted teenager had Peter’s head on his shoulder as he gently stroked the mans head. 

Stiles could hear Peter whimpering in his ear, he kept up a soothing rhythm of gently strokes on the man’s head, intercepting Peter’s hands when they threatened to rub against his damaged face. Derek held a syringe up to him, Stiles nodded and began speaking to the suffering former Alpha.

“Derek’s going to help you Peter.” Stiles felt Peter tense up. “You’ll feel better in a minute.” 

“Don’t deserve it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles tightened his hold on the injured man; Derek injected the drugs directly into Peter, who sagged limply against him. 

“You don’t need to stay, if you want to go watch the movie.” Derek disposed of the used needle; he could hear Peter’s heartbeat slowing and his breathing evening out as the drugs took effect. 

“I’ll stay.” Stiles can feel the former Alpha breathing heavily against his throat, he does not understand why he is not panicking having the insane werewolf so close, but after seeing the man hurt saving him and his first love Lydia he was prepared to give the man a chance, he also remembered that Peter had helped them defeat the Alpha pack. 

“Your choice.” Derek moved the now heavily sleeping Peter so that he was lying down; he curled around his uncle, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Stiles lay on the bed beside the two Hale’s, he looked at the two men seeing that both had the eyes closed, but Stiles thought that only Peter was sleeping the drugs Deaton working to take away the pain from the wolfs bane the hunters had used. Derek simply had his eyes closed his breathing slow and steady, Stiles smothered a yawn, werewolves gave off a vast amount of heat, he could feel his eyes getting heavier. 

Derek smiled as Stiles succumbed to sleep; he focused on the slow steady beat of the teenager’s heart and his deep breathing. Derek listened into his pack and found them all engrossed in the film. 

Isaac stood in the doorway, he looked at the occupants of the bed, he wondered if they would mind if he joined them, the film was finished and he was tired, he wanted the comfort and security of sleeping with his pack mates, he frowned trying to decide whether to curl behind Stiles or Peter, as both of them where sleeping with their heads on the Alpha’s shoulder. 

Derek’s eyes opened he looked at his beta, waiting for the teenager to make his move, he had obviously moved in his sleep because he was between his uncle and the sleeping Stiles who were both using him like a pillow, in fact Derek realised that the fidgety teenager was drooling on him.

“Is it ok?” Isaac motioned towards the bed. 

Derek sighed no matter how many times he told the younger male that it was fine, Isaac still asked, frightened that he would be punished if he just took the comfort rather than gaining permission. 

“It’s fine Isaac.” Derek smiled as Isaac shot into the bed behind Stiles who snorted then snuggled closer to Derek. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Isaac did not have any bad feelings towards Peter as he was not around when the older werewolf was on his rampage of killing. 

“Deaton thinks so; it will just take a bit of time.” Derek looked towards the door as the rest of the pack appeared, he was glad he had such a huge bed so that they could all fit in it, although it was a tight fit. 

Lydia decided she was not going to wait to be invited she simply climbed up behind the sleeping Peter and snuggled into his warmth. 

“Lydia.” Jackson could not believe his girlfriend, she had slotted herself behind the former Alpha, and Jackson was confused, the man had invaded her mind, he had made her seem like she was losing her mind, he had used her to resurrect himself and now she was all snuggled up to the insane man like nothing bad had ever happened. 

“Just get in Jackson.” Lydia patted the bed behind her; she could feel Peter’s slow deep breathing, although occasionally she could feel a tremor running through his lean frame. 

“But.” Jackson began but he closed his mouth when Lydia’s eyes flashed angrily at him because he had hesitated to obey her. 

Alison was already cuddling up to Isaac; she pulled Scott in behind her. Erica and Boyd sprawled at the bottom of the bed, with all the werewolves covers where not really needed. 

Derek tightened his arm around Peter as he whined in his sleep, he watched the man closely as his eyes flew open, and Derek had hoped the drugs would keep the injured man under for longer. 

Peter managed not to panic at the fact that he could still not see, he could feel that he was held by someone, and from their size and shape he recognised his nephew and Alpha, he nearly startled in surprise when he realised that the person sleeping behind him was the young girl he had used to bring himself back to life. He could feel he soft gentle hold on him and her breaths against the back of his neck. Tensing up he wondered how long he had been asleep, he could hear the breathing and heartbeats of the rest of the pack, only him and Derek where awake though. Peter felt his bladder complain and he cringed when he thought about having to try and disentangle himself to answer the call of nature, he was also desperate for water. 

Derek watched the different expressions cross his uncle’s face, the man looked around and Derek wonder what was going through his mind. He could smell the worry and embarrassment coming off the older man, Peter was becoming tenser the longer he was awake.

“Peter.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Derek.” Peter quietly replied, his head tilted he was blind and he would have to rely on his other senses, he could hear his nephews slow steady breathing, his heartbeat slow and reassuringly steady. 

“Do you need anything?” Derek had to admit to it being very strange not being able to see the normally vibrant calculating blue eyes of his sole remaining blood relative. 

“Water and the bathroom.” Peter decided he could not afford to be ashamed of his hopefully temporary condition. 

“Right.” Derek assisted the blind man to the bathroom, he nearly laughed out loud as the door was shut in his face.

“I can manage.” Peter grumbled.

“I’ll get that water.” Derek rushed downstairs for a bottle of water, he also made some sandwiches, and he kept one ear on his uncle making sure he did not hurt himself. Returning to the bedroom he nudged his sleeping pack mates over so that there was space for him and Peter when they he returned, putting the plate down on the cupboard by the bed he went to retrieve Peter. 

Peter washed his hands, he tried not to think about how he was weakened because of his loss of sight, he would have to ask Derek what Deaton had said, if the blindness was permanent then he would have to reassess his life because he would be a detrimental link within the pack and that could not be allowed to happen, he would not see his pack hurt because of his disability, he would leave and become and omega first. 

Peter opened the door and he could tell that his nephew was waiting for him.

“Lead on.” Peter toothily smiled at the younger man. 

Derek huffed as he led Peter back to the pack; he waited for the injured man to settle in the bed, before he placed the plate on his lap and the bottle of water in his hand. 

Peter was surprised that Derek was being so kind; he had thought his nephew could use the opportunity to punish him for killing his sister, but then again the young man had always had a gentle heart even after everything that had happened to him. 

“What did Deaton say?” Peter focused all his working senses on his nephew and Alpha, he was determined that he would be told the truth. 

“Deaton thinks its temporary, but he’s not sure how long it will take before you can see again.” Derek watched the tense shoulders relax. 

“Don’t worry creeper wolf you’ll be all pretty again soon.” Stiles almost sniggered as Peter startled at his words, he sat up next to Peter as he had been shuffled about during the impromptu nap the pack was taking. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Peter smiled towards the teenager’s voice. 

Stiles blushed and he was glad that the arrogant older Hale could not see his red face, although from the smirk on the mans damaged face he could probably tell what was happening. Stiles could not help it if he thought the Hale men cut fine figures, he stuck his tongue out at Peter, causing a snort of laughter to erupt out of the Alpha werewolf, and Derek shook his head fondly at the teenager. 

Peter sniffed the air, his smile grew at the laughter from his Alpha and the scent of embarrassment and arousal the teenage boy was giving off, Peter had forgotten that teenagers had a hair trigger their bodies constantly finding things arousing even when they did not want to. 

“So what’s the plan?” Stiles ignored the smirking Peter.

Derek studied his uncle, seeing that he looked tired and in pain, he reached out and stopped the man from rubbing his head, Deaton wanted the bandages to stay on for a while. And with the rest of the pack still sleeping he thought it would be good if they relaxed and slept some more to recharge their batteries. 

“More sleep.” Derek nodded his head towards Peter, who was trying to pull his hand from Derek’s gentle grip. 

“Lets do the puppy pile then” Stiles encouraged Peter to lie down, the older man was tense, and he was pale and sweating again.

“It’s not a puppy pile.” Derek grumbled, he curled his body round the smaller frame of his uncle who remained tense and silent. 

“But it’s cute and puppyish.” Stiles was facing the hurt wolf, he watched as his alpha began to snuffle Peter’s neck, scent marking the older man, Stiles could see Peter relaxing as a rumbling low growl seemed to come from deep within the muscled Alpha, Stiles thought that it was the werewolf equivalent to purring. Stiles noted the arm that Derek had wrapped around the injured man, he watched as his veins bulged in the way that indicated that Derek was drawing off the pain that Peter must be feeling. 

Peter felt his whole body relaxing by degrees, he could feel Derek leeching the pain from him, he sighed in relief it no longer felt like his eyeball where boiling within his aching head. 

“He’s sleeping now.” Stiles knew telling this to Derek was unnecessary but he had to speak as chatting almost constantly was like second nature to him. 

“Good.” Derek returned softly, and then he began the rumbling growl again. 

Stiles found himself snuggling closer to the two werewolves, he could feel and hear Scott snoring behind him, he allowed himself to drift off. 

Derek watched the younger man drop off to sleep, he allowed himself to relax again, he would have to make sure that Peter was protected while he was injured, and he would have to speak with Jackson, he could not allow the beta’s actions against his uncle to go unanswered, Peter had been protecting human members of the pack and Jackson needed to understand that attacking the older wolf while he was injured was not something Derek would allow. Derek felt his eyes lids become heavy, he tightened his arm around the other man his fingers brushing against Stiles as the sleeping human snuggled closer to the warmth they gave off, Derek felt sleep claim him. 

The flames licked at his skin, he could see it bubbling and then melting off, the pain was indescribable, he could feel the smoke burning his lungs, making his eyes water, his ears assaulted by the screams, howls and cries of his pack. He could feel them dying around him, their heartbeats fading and stopping altogether, he begged them not to leave him alone, he frantically tried to break out of the fiery prison, his way barred by means he could not fight, he looked around tears streaming down his face as the bodies piled blacked and burned filling the house, why had he been spared, why should his nightmare continue as he was trapped inside the ruined husk of his mortal flesh, his mind fractured and broken. 

“Peter.”


	11. Chapter 11

Lydia looked down at the man tossing and turning on the bed, she could hear muted whines and moans coming from him. 

Pain flared over his body, he could not move locked within his ruined frame, his tortured mind replayed the deaths of his pack over and over, the smell of the burning flesh making him want to gag, he could hear the screams of his wife and children, his alpha and the other members of his family his pack succumbing to the ferocious fire, leaving him behind not gaining the release that death would have provided. 

“Please don’t leave me behind.” Lydia felt tears fill her eyes at the whimpered words, she gently curled around the distressed former alpha, as he was curled into the smallest ball he could, and Lydia began to softly stroke his head murmuring words of comfort to the werewolf trapped with the horrifying nightmare that was the Hale fire. 

Peter felt a soothing touch, he focused on the reassuring steady heartbeat, he moved so that he could snuffle against the long elegant throat, he allowed the familiar smell to sooth him. 

Lydia tried not to squirm as Peter burrowed closer, she kept up the rhythm of her strokes through his thick dark hair, she was relieved when he stopped shaking and began to relax against her. 

“What the hell Lydia?” Jackson could not believe his eyes; his girlfriend was cuddling with the man who had almost made her lose her mind. 

Peter startled he scrambled to get away from the angry loud voice, he could hear another wolf growling, he could not see but he could use his other senses to protect himself and the female near him. 

Jackson wolfed out as he glared and growled at the scene in front of him, he could tell tat Lydia was not impressed as she glared back him. Peter was now facing him and growling back, Jackson was getting angrier as he noted that Lydia was rubbing her hand up and down Peter’s back. 

“Get away from her.” Jackson snarled, his claws where fully extended and he wanted so badly to rip into the wounded older man. 

Peter snarled, he had to protect the female who had comforted him, he wondered why his brain felt slow and unwieldy, he tried not to panic as he found that he could not see, his eyes felt like they where burning and his eyeballs felt like they where to big for his sockets, his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat, his face felt like it was burning and trying to shift was causing his stomach to roil and he fought not to vomit, he managed to force his claws out so tat he had some weapon to defend himself. 

“Jackson stop it.” Lydia snapped she was getting tired of him thinking that she was weak and defenceless, she continued to try and calm the agitated former alpha down, and if he fought with Jackson then it was likely that he would get hurt. Lydia wondered where Derek was she could not understand why the Alpha had not interfered. 

“Stop touching him.” Jackson spat back, he did not understand how nobody else seemed to find it wrong that Peter was being treated with such kindness the man had murdered lots of people, and he had bitten Scott and tried to kill Lydia. 

“Great what are you doing now Jackson?” Stiles moved around the wolfed out lacrosse captain, he could hear Peter growling and see that he was partially shifted. “Are you alright Lydia?”

“I’m fine.” Lydia haughtily declared. “I will be even happier once Jackson calms down.”

“Jackson get out, Lydia is fine and you’re upsetting Peter.” Stiles moved to the other side of the growling older man. 

Jackson could only watch in stunned amazement as Stiles gently grabbed Peter’s chin turning his head so that he was facing the hyperactive teen, who began quietly speaking to the injured wolf completely ignoring the growling the man was doing. 

“It’s ok Peter, see Jackson is going to leave the room, and then you can relax.” Stiles hoped that Derek returned from his patrol soon, he could see Isaac stood in the doorway the lanky werewolf would enter if help was needed. “No more growling needed creeper wolf, there is no threat here.”

“Stiles?” Peter sounded confused, the last thing he clearly remembered was eating a sandwich with Derek and then curling up with the pack. “Lydia?”

Lydia heard the question in the low voice; she removed her hand from the broad back, his head turned towards her. 

“Why?” Stiles decided then and there that he did not like Peter like this the normally sharp witted man now just sounded lost and confused, his head was tilted like he was listening for Lydia’s response. 

“You need to rest Peter.” Lydia ignored the still scowling Jackson and the watching Isaac, she and Stiles managed to get the wounded man lying down again. 

“Where’s Derek?” Peter could tell his nephew was missing from the house, he could not her Scott or Boyd or Erica either. 

“Sourwolf will be back soon, so relax and enjoy my titillating company.” Stiles smiled at the man and then shook his head; he had forgotten that the other man could not see him. 

Lydia moved off the bed, she stalked towards her boyfriend pulling from the room she pushed him towards what they had claimed as their room slamming the door shut behind her she rounded on the scowling boy. 

“Peter is part of the pack and you need to accept that.” Lydia voice was low and even, but Jackson could see the fire flashing in her eyes. 

“He’s a psycho who we should have put down like the rabid dog that he is.” Jackson snarled back, why could Lydia not see what Peter was, the man had used her to resurrect himself, those where not the actions of a sane man. “I thought you would want him dead.”

“Oh Jackson.”


	12. Chapter 12

Peter could not help himself he focused his hearing on the two teenagers arguing in the other room; he could feel Stiles stroking his head in an effort to comfort him. 

Stiles watched the injured wolf slowly relax again, he waited for Peter’s breathing to become slow and even, he pulled the barely used comforter over the sleeping wolf. He then made his way to the room which contained the arguing couple; Jackson needed to be told that he could not continue to attack the inured Peter anymore. And with Derek out patrolling with the others Stiles decided that he would put the other boy straight. 

“Stiles.” Isaac quietly called. 

“Isaac go find Derek tell him we need him back here.” Stiles ordered the young werewolf. 

“But he said not to leave.” Isaac protested, and then whined when Stiles simply starred at him. “I’ll go find him.”

Stiles sighed as the werewolf rushed away from him; he hoped that Isaac found the Alpha werewolf quickly. Pushing open the door to the bedroom he saw that the two occupants where glaring at each other. 

Peter was surprised that Stiles had been convinced that he had gone back to sleep, but he needed to know exactly what Lydia and Jackson and now Stiles said to each other, he did not want to cause problems within the pack, especially for Lydia he would do anything to make up for what he had done to the young woman in the past. 

“Jackson you need to leave Peter alone.” Stiles tried to be reasonable.

“Not you too Stilinski?” Jackson growled. “Don’t you get it this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of that psycho once and for all.”

“Jackson he saved me and Lydia from the hunters.” Stiles could not believe how stubborn the former Kanima was being.

“He probably was in league with them or something.” Jackson sneered at Stiles. 

“Oh my god Jackson are you a complete idiot?” Stiles was exasperated by the other boy. “Peter is part of this pack.”

“So you don’t want to see him punished for what he did?” Jackson asked. “Did you forget he bit Scott and tried to get him to kill us all?”

“No.” Stiles answered. “I haven’t forgotten and neither has Derek or Scott or Alison”. 

Peter held his head in his hands how could he stay when his past actions would never be forgiven or forgotten, not that he could blame any of them for how they felt. Peter climbed slowly off the bed he headed to the door and then made his way slowly to his room, luckily he did not have to focus too hard to get there, he then collected some clean clothes and slowly got dressed, and he continued to listen to the three way conversation.

“So he gets away with what he did?” Jackson snapped. 

“No he doesn’t. Derek doesn’t trust him and when he does do something bad then Derek will deal with him.” Stiles could not believe how calm and cool he was managing to keep. 

“Nobody trusts Peter, Jackson.” Lydia moved to touch the tense werewolf wrapping her arms around him. “Everyone is expecting him to show his true colours.”

Peter sagged on the bed, he pulled on his shoes, he should have realised that none of the pack really wanted him here, he should have known that his past actions would stop them from accepting him as a pack member, no matter what he did or how much he got hurt protecting the others. Since coming back and helping deal with the Kanima and the Alpha pack he had actually clung to the hope that maybe just maybe he would be able to be part of Derek’s pack, to have a family again but it was a stupid thought that he would ever be forgiven for what he had done. And now he knew where he stood with the pack. Holding his head in his hands Peter rocked back and forth as he continued to listen to the teenagers. 

“So why is he still around then?” Jackson wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde. 

“Because it’s simpler to keep him around then let him loose on the rest of the world.” Lydia snuggled closer to the werewolf who was her boyfriend. 

“Why doesn’t Derek just kill him?” Jackson would have thought his Alpha would have taken his revenge for the murder of his sister by the former Alpha.

Peter flung himself towards the window he threw it open and scrambled outside he landed on the porch roof, he dropped down onto the floor ignoring the jarring landing on the ground, and he had not wanted to hear the rest. He had to leave he was not welcome, he had destroyed any chance he had of being pack when he had murdered his niece, he could never expect Derek to forgive him. He could never expect the rest of the pack to accept him or forgive him for what he had done to them, he would get as far away from his old home, he would head deep into the woods, he would head to the spot he used to go to with his beloved wife, and there he would find a way to end it all, he could not bare to be alone again, not after spending those nightmarish years trapped within his body. 

“Derek will give Peter a chance because he’s family.” Stiles was actually thinking that maybe they where treating Peter too harshly the former Alpha had done his best to help the pack. He had helped with Jackson’s Kanima problem; he had fought hard for them during the Alpha pack attacks, getting injured and saving pack members during the various fights until they had driven off the other pack. Then getting hurt when the hunters had tried to snatch Lydia. Peter was trying to make amends for what he had done before he was resurrected and maybe they needed to focus on that rather than all the bad things he had done, Stiles thought he would talk to Derek about it and see if maybe the whole pack should get together and talk about Peter so that they could maybe clear the air and try and be more accepting of the reformed character. “We need to give him a chance too he is trying.”

“Please Jackson if I can do it then so can you.” Lydia looked deep into Jackson’s eyes willing him to agree with her. 

“Fine, I suppose he did save you from being kidnapped.” Jackson finally had to agree to try to get along with the older werewolf.

Peter stumbled as he made his way through the forest, he was heading towards one of the streams that ran through the area, he did not think that anyone would bother to follow him, but he wanted to hide his tracks and scent, before he would head to the spot he had chosen to die in. Grunting he fell down the bank landing on his knees in the water, he had not thought to grab his jacket, he pushed himself to his feet and moved to the middle of the stream, he began to walk, ignoring the pain building in his head, and the cold seeping into his bones, he would be fine he just had to keep moving, he did not know how long it would be before anyone even noticed he had left the house. 

“I’m hungry come on guys I’ll make lunch.” Stiles bounced out the room heading downstairs towards the kitchen, he was pleased when Lydia and Jackson both followed, he enjoyed cooking but this time he thought he would just put together some sandwiches for them all. 

Lydia and Jackson sat at the big kitchen table watching Stiles as he seemed to bounce from one side of the kitchen to the other pulling together ingredients for the lunch he was preparing. 

Derek led the werewolves back into the renovated Hale house; he could hear Stiles voice coming form the kitchen he rushed toward the room. 

“Stiles what’s going on?” Derek studied the Adderall taking teenager he found his heartbeat normal for the hyperactive chatterbox. 

“We’re fine now aren’t we guys?” Stiles grinned at the Alpha. 

Derek growled, he then notice something missing, he frowned and searched for the missing noise. 

“Stiles were is Peter?”


	13. Chapter 13

“He’s upstairs sleeping.” Stiles could see the muscled Alpha’s eyes bleed red. 

“Peter is not in the house, he’s not nearby.” Derek roared. 

“We need to find him before he hurts himself.” Isaac tried not to cringe from the enraged Alpha. 

“Maybe we should just let him go.” Jackson could not help himself. 

“No Derek.” Stiles shouted but it did not stop the alpha wolf who turned his wrath on the unfortunate lacrosse star. 

Derek moved quicker that the pack thought possible, Jackson found himself picked up and slammed against the front door, he yelped as the pack leader held him off the ground. 

“If anything happens to Peter because you could not keep your mouth shut.” The words were spoken with a ferocious growl, Derek had wolfed out. “I will make you sorry you were ever born.”

Jackson whined in fear as the larger mans claws dug into his neck he lowered his gaze and tilted his head submitting before the Alpha’s displeasure. 

“Derek let him go we need to find Peter.” Stiles placed a calming hand on the broad shoulder he could feel how tense the other man was. 

“When did you last see him?” Boyd asked he refused to fidget under the scrutiny of his Alpha; he looked at Stiles and Lydia, not bothering with the subdued looking Jackson who Derek had dropped like a bad penny. 

“About an hour ago I think, we were talking.” Stiles felt guilty, he should have realised that Peter was faking sleeping, the former Alpha must have heard the conversation that the three high school students had had and left because of it, but he could not have heard all of it because then he would have heard all three agreeing to give the man a chance. Stiles felt horrible and he knew that the scowling alpha would be angry when he found out what had happened. 

“Why would he leave, he was doing well, he was not going insane or anything?” Erica actually like the sarcastic older werewolf he made life interesting and fun with his witty comments. Actually she had learnt a lot from the elder Hale, about being a werewolf and how to interact with people without releasing her wolf. 

“He may have overheard us talking.” Stiles decided that keeping quiet would blow up in his face in the long run so he may as well get it all out in the open straight away. 

“What did you say?” Derek struggled to keep calm; he was worried that Peter may get hurt even worse than he was alone in the woods. He kept thinking about the hunters who had attacked Lydia and Stiles, they had no idea where they were and they could even now be somewhere in the preserve doing who knows what. Also Chris Argent and his hunters were still around and even though they had a truce with the Argents, especially with Alison being part of the pack, Derek still worried that Chris would kill Peter as revenge for Kate. 

“Scott call Alison and find out if she knows if any hunters are in the woods tonight.” Stiles knew that Derek had questions about what was said to cause Peter to leave. 

“I’ll do that now.” Scott moved into another room to make his call to his hunter girlfriend. 

“What did you say? Derek ground out he was becoming impatient. 

Stiles gave his account of what the three had discussed, he could tell that his words where making the red eyed alpha grow even angrier but there was little he could do to stop as Derek had asked for him to explain. Lydia occasionally added to Stiles account, while Jackson said nothing, he seemed to be trying to curl in on himself especially when the red eyes glared his way. 

“Derek.” Scott had finished his call to Alison and it was not good. 

“Scott.” Derek could tell by the young werewolf’s expression that whatever he had found out was not good news. 

“Alison says her dad and some hunters are in the preserve, she said they are doing some training, she’s trying to get in touch with here dad now.” Scott paused took a breath and continued on. “She said that the hunters her dads with don’t agree with what the council decided.”

Stiles stepped in front of Jackson when Derek snarled at Scott’s last statement, the Hunter Council had decided after much deliberation that Peter was not to be killed for taking human life, they had agreed some albeit reluctantly that the former alpha was justified in taking his revenge for the murder of his wife, children, family and pack. Stiles had been surprised that Alison’s father had told them that if Peter had not killed Kate then it was highly likely that she would have been killed by the council for her actions after they had found out what she had done, there had been human’s in the Hale house and children as well as wolves who had never spilt a drop of human blood. Stiles remembered how horrified Chris Argent had looked when he realised what his sister had done. 

“We need to go now and find him.” Lydia moved to stand beside Jackson, she knew it was not just his fault that Peter had left, both her and Stiles were also to blame, they should never have left the injured wolf alone. 

“Let’s go.” Derek led his young pack out of the renovated house, he began to track his uncle, and he hoped that they found him before the hunters got the chance to.

Peter hit the ground hard, he had tripped over a tree root, he pulled himself back upright, ignoring the numerous cuts and bruises as well as the aches and pains he was suffering from, he had exited the stream, confident that he had covered his tracks so that if Derek or any of the others tried to follow him, which they would not do, but if they did it would take them some time allowing him to get further away. His head was pounding in time with his heartbeat and because of the pain and disorientation from his injuries Peter was not as aware of his surroundings as he should have been, he was focused on getting to the clearing and nothing else. 

Chris argent sighed, he had grown bored listening to the visiting hunters, although they seemed to adhere to the code, they had been vocal in their disapproval of Chris allowing the Hale pack to go unpunished for killing his sister and what had happened to Gerard. They had disagreed with the Council decision to allow Peter Hale to live, and the men had took pleasure in telling Chris what they could do to the former alpha if they ran into him, which Chris hoped they did not because he did not know what he would do, would he obey the Council or would he take his revenge for his sister, after all Peter had taken human life on more than one occasion. 

“So the Hale pack comes through these woods Chris?” The leader of the group whose name was David asked. 

“Yes.” Chris frowned when the twins who where part of the group started laughing. 

“We set up some traps to see if we could catch any of them.” Joey the older of the twins announced. 

“Nothing that would hurt any of them much.” Johnny sniggered. 

“None of the pack have hurt humans.” Chris pointed out not mentioning Peter; he just had to hope that they did not catch any werewolves. 

Peter staggered he was tired and cold, he rubbed at his eyes, the bandage having long since fallen off. Suddenly his feet where pulled out from underneath him, he found himself upside down, his right foot ensnared in a trap, he clamped a hand over his mouth in an effort not to vomit all over the place, he swung sickeningly from side to side. 

“Boss one of the traps has been sprung.” Johnny happily declared. 

Chris almost groaned he should have known his luck would fail. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket looking at the screen he saw it was his daughter calling; he answered it as he followed the group towards the sprung trap. Chris listened in dismay as Alison filled him in; he needed to stop the group from hurting Peter if that’s who was caught in the trap. He could not imagine a blind werewolf and hopefully the rest of the pack got to them quickly once Alison relayed the information he had passed on about the groups location. 

“Well well what do we have here?”


	14. Chapter 14

Peter swung from side to side, he still had a hand covering his mouth as he fought not to vomit, he clenched his eyes shut and just hoped that if the hunters killed him they did it quickly. 

Chris Argent studies the werewolf the trap has caught, he can see the man small cuts and bruises scattered over the hanging mans frame, he frowns when Peter suddenly loses control and vomits, the other hunters laugh and step away from the swinging form. Chris sees that Peter is pale and sweating his eyes clenched tightly shut as he shudders, it looks like he is waiting to see what they are going to do. 

Peter does not feel any better after puking his guts up, but at least his stomach s empty now, he just ahs to wait and see what these hunters have planned. 

“So which member of the pack is this?” David pulled his stun gun from his belt, he grinned at the twins. 

Chris owed the werewolf nothing the man had killed his sister and even though he looked sick as a dog, Peter was a werewolf he could take what the other hunters dished out, it not like Chris would allow them to kill him. 

“That’s Peter Hale.” Chris saw the grin grow on the hunter leader’s face. 

“The killer and former Alpha.” David depressed the trigger on the stun gun and held it against the twisting and struggling werewolf, disappointed when the man failed to scream, he just grunted with pain. 

“Boss I’ve got an idea.” Johnny rubbed his hand together with glee; he then pulled out his cigarette lighter and showed it to the other man. 

“Great idea, get a fire going.” David had heard that this werewolf had been horribly burned and spent years healing, and they would not kill him, but they would punish him for killing humans no matter what they had done. 

Chris wanted to say something to stop the men from doing what they planned, but he loved his sister no matter what she had done, and as long as they did not kill the trapped man then he would heal. 

Peter tried to figure out how many hunters had him held captive, but he just felt tired and disorientated, he could not focus his senses. He thought he had heard Chris Argent, but surely the hunter would not allow these men to torture him, after all he had saved Alison from the Alpha pack. 

Johnny and Joey rushed around gathering wood and began to build a fire, they kept shooting glances to where David stood, and he slapped the werewolf’s face, to get his attention after repeatedly stunning him.

Peter groggily struggled, his head was spinning and he wanted to vomit again, he was surprised that they where not hurting him more, he could just about cope with being zapped with the electricity, he just hoped they got bored of the came soon. He flinched as his face was slapped. 

“So we’ve got a bit of a treat for you Hale.” David Silverstone laughed; he picked up a burning branch and brought it close to the werewolf’s face. 

Peter froze, he could feel the heat on his face, and he struggled not to give into the panic he could feel building.

“Hey what’s going on with his eyes?” Joey grabbed the werewolf’s chin so that the men could look at his eyes. 

“Looks like he’s been dosed with some form of wolfs bane.” David shrugged it just meant that they could not see the fear in the hanging mans eyes but they could all hear his panicked breathing. 

Peter refused to beg these men not to do what they planned; he just hoped that he passed out quickly. 

Chris Argent watched in horrified fascination as the younger twin cut off the t-shirt Peter was wearing baring the mans lean chest, he fought not to gag at the smell of burning flesh as the laughing David held the burning tree limb against the frantically struggling man’s body. 

The pain was as Peter remembered, he bit his lip holding in a scream of pain, he would not scream it would not stop these animals and he would not give them the satisfaction. 

“Grab yourself a stick boys and let’s have a barbeque.” David Silverstone encouraged the two younger men, he could tell that Argent was disgusted by his actions but the elder hunter was not interfering. 

Jonny and Joey each grabbed a piece of wood and the three men laughed as they laid the burning pieces against the werewolf’s flesh. Chuckling and taunting as the swinging man struggled to escape.

Chris Argent was sickened by what he was witnessing, but he did not put a stop to it, he simply watched as the flesh on the lean werewolf’s torso was burned, he wondered why Peter did not shift or heal himself, it must have something to do with his blindness, Chris would be interested to know what type of wolfs bane had caused this reaction.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek feels like howling in frustration, the pack had tracked Peter scent until he had entered one of the streams flowing thru the preserve, he scowled as the pack milled about. 

“He’s hiding his tracks.” Stiles felt the need to point out; he could see the frustration on building on the Derek’s face, the brooding Alpha’s eyes turned red. 

Derek took a slow deep breath, he had to think like his uncle, where would he go, Derek suddenly realised where the injured man was heading. 

“I think I know where he’s going.” Derek looked at Lydia the normally composed female looked pale, he could see she was trembling, Jackson wrapped an arm round her, and she buried her face against his neck. “Lydia?”

“Lydia are you alright?” Stiles and the rest of the pack crowded round the pair. 

“He’s hurt, they’re burning him.” Lydia almost whimpered. “Oh God.”

“How?” Scott was confused. 

“They’re connected because of how Peter was resurrected.” Stiles reminded his best friend. “But normally they both block the connection.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So Hale is this how your wife and kids felt?” David taunted as he held the burning branch against the man’s chest. 

Peter choked back a scream; he struggled frantically against the wire holding him upside down and at the hunter’s mercy. 

“Can you smell the burning; is this what it was like?” David Silverstone gloatingly asked, he had been expecting the injured wolf to plead and beg for his life. “Did your children scream for you to save them?”

Chris Argent could only watch in growing horror as the hunters taunted the wounded wolf, he wanted to stop them especially when they mentions the man’s children. 

Peter let rip with an agonised howl, his heart was breaking all over again, the smell and sounds of his family and pack burning and dying around him playing over and over with his mind.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The sound of the agonised howl seemed to echo throughout the woods, Stiles barely had time to blink before Derek shifted into his full Alpha form, Stiles and the rest of the pack had never seen this before shocked they watched as the huge werewolf took off running towards where the sound had come from. 

“Damn it, Derek wait.” Stiles yelled, he rushed over to Scott and dived on his back piggy back style. “Jackson carry Lydia, follow Derek now Scott.”

Scott shifted into his beta form and ran after the shifted alpha; he could tell the rest of the pack was following as quickly as they could. 

Derek snarled he could smell the scent of strangers in the air, he also recognised the scent of Alison’s father, he just hoped that the man was not involved in whatever had cause his uncle to howl in such pain, because Derek would not be held accountable for his actions if they had hurt the injured Peter. 

“Hurry up Scott.” Stiles new that they needed to keep up with Derek, so that he did not do anything like kill the hunters if they had caused Peter to howl in such pain and fear. 

Scott McCall put his head down and forced himself to run faster, he could hear the rest of the pack thundering behind him, he just hoped they caught up with the fully shifted alpha before he found whoever had cause the howl of pain and terror.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Peter struggled, he could smell the disgusting scent of flesh burning, he shook his head trying to clear it, he felt the heat and then the pain, his back arched as he convulsed in agony. Suddenly it was like his mind and body broke, he simply let go, his body going limp and unmoving. 

“Burn you bastard.” Johnny laughed harshly as he watched the werewolf’s flesh blister and burn. 

Chris Argent did not know why Peter was so silent, other than the initial pain filled howl, the former Alpha was silent, in fact looking at the man he can see the blue eyes are vacant and starring, he thinks that what’s happening to the werewolf now is not registering as Peter has gone catatonic withdrawing deep into his mind because of the abuse and torture he is receiving. Chris wants to vomit when he realises what he has done, he is no better than his dead sister he has turned into the monster that he hunts, he has allowed his desire for revenge to override his morale code, he stumbles away leaning against a convenient tree he feels his stomach contents hurtle up his throat as he heaves. 

The three men are laughing and taunting the swinging werewolf, they keep putting the burning tree limbs against the unresisting body. 

An enraged roar erupts from the massive beast which charges out of the darkness, before the three men have a chance to defend themselves the Alpha throws them against a tree, his roars and growls sending shivers down their spines. The leader struggles to pull his gun, he screams in agony as the huge clawed hand grabs his wrist, a shriek erupting from his mouth as the bones in his wrist are snapped like twigs. The older twin misses with his first shot, he has no chance to fire a second before the werewolf kicks out sending the gun flying, he squeals in agony as the force of the blow shatters his hand, whimpering he begins to cry. The younger twin groggily pulls a knife, he then yells in desperation as the red eyed monster forces his hand down, driving the blade deep into his own leg, he whines and cries as the point is driven further into his own flesh. 

The snarling, growling fiend swiftly disarms the three men, he throws the numerous weapons far from the three hunters, and he then turns to the fourth hunter. 

Chris Argent has never seen Derek Hale’s alpha form, he does not think he has seen a larger example of the monstrous werewolf, he wonders what the red eyed alpha will do to him now that he has disarmed the three hunters. Chris fully expects to be thrown bodily into a tree, to have his limbs broken, he is armed but he makes no move to defend himself. 

Derek can not believe what he is seeing, he can not keep his disgust from showing as he stares at the Argent hunter, his lips curl back and he growls at the silent man, he waits to see if Alison’s father will pull a weapon on him, and when Chris simply stands there silent and watching. Derek finally turns his attention to his alarmingly still uncle, he nearly gags at the stench of fire and pain, he reaches up and using a razor sharp claw slices thru the wire holding the man upside down. Derek gently removes the snare from his uncle’s leg, he cradles the unmoving form, he has no idea where to start, and there are so many weeping and blistering burn marks over the man’s body. 

“Derek.” Stiles can not believe what he’s seeing Peter cradled with the massive Alpha’s arms, the former alpha looks dead his eyes starring unblinking and fixed. 

“He’s alive.” Scott can hear the weak slow heartbeat of the man who had bitten him; he can not keep the shock from his voice. 

“How could you do this?” Chris Argent does not have time to defend himself as the lanky teenager launches himself at him, Stiles punches the older man straight to the face. 

“We need to get him to the den.” Derek voice is calm and controlled; he has to keep a tight rein on himself when really all he wants to do is rip the four hunters apart for what they had done to his psychotic uncle. 

“Stiles he’s not worth it.” Lydia with Jackson and Isaac’s help pull the angry teenager off the prone and bleeding Argent. 

The sound of an ATV breaks the sounds of harsh breathing and crying.

“It’s Allison.”


	15. Chapter 15

Allison had ridden the ATV towards where the GPS said her dad and the other where, she had forced the vehicle to go faster when she had heard the pain filled howl and then cursed when she heard the roar of an enraged Alpha. Skidding to a stop she could see her father on the forest floor with an angry looking Stiles standing over him, Allison moved to stand near her father who remained silent. She then noticed the other three hunters were wounded, the twins whimpering while the leader David gave the werewolves worried looks. Allison blinked she had not seen Derek change into his alpha form and she did not think that any of the other had to, and then she realised he was cradling the limb and seemingly lifeless form of Peter Hale within his massive arms. 

“What did you do?” Allison snapped at her father, she was dismayed by the blister and burns which covered the former alpha werewolf. 

“He and his friends burnt and tortured Peter.” Stiles wanted to lash out at the male Argent, how could the man do what he had. 

“I never.” Chris Argent tried to deny what he had done; he had not laid a finger on the wounded wolf. 

“Then how do you explain this?” Stiles jabs a finger towards where Derek is carrying Peter. “Take him home Derek we’ll follow.”

The massive head nods, Stiles nods at Isaac who takes off after the fast moving alpha. Stiles can see Jackson, Boyd and Erica are standing guard over the three visiting hunters while Scott and Lydia stand by his side. Stiles is glad that Chris has not tried to stand up he would just end up attacking the other man if he did. 

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Allison knows she has no reason to apologise but she feels it necessary, she can not believe what her father has done. 

“It’s not your fault.” Stiles glares at Chris. 

“I never touched him.” Chris tries again to speak. 

“No you are just the monster who stood back and watched.” Stiles growled he felt Lydia place a hand on his back in an effort to calm him.

Allison glares down at her dad; she takes a deep breath and looks at the injured hunters. 

“You are no longer welcome in Beacon Hills; you have twenty four hours to leave.” Allison voice is strong and determined. 

“Allison.” Chris Argent begins to protest.

“Be quiet.” Allison orders seeing the shock on her fathers face before his expression goes blank. She watches Stiles nod his head in approval 

“You can’t order me to do anything.” David Silverstone almost shouts. 

“I can I am the leader.” Allison looks down at her father who is now glaring at the other hunters. “The Argent males are soldiers, the female the leaders.”

“Chris you’re not serious?” Silverstone turns disbelieving eyes on his one time friend. 

“You heard what my daughter said.” Chris does not flinch from the anger in the other mans eyes. 

“Stiles we’ll take care of the hunters, Derek needs you.” Allison could tell the other teenager wanted to follow the alpha and his wounded burden. 

“Scott, Erica help Allison.” Stiles felt better knowing that Allison would have support from the two werewolves. 

 

Derek raced as face as he could back towards the house which was the pack den, he could not believe how still and silent his uncle was, the black eyes starred unseeing and unblinking it was upsetting that Peter was in this condition. 

Isaac fought not to gag at the smell coming from the injured Peter, he could not believe that anyone could survive what the older werewolf had gone through not once but twice, his body being burned, Isaac was not surprised that the man was now unresponsive, his eyes starring blankly, the black colour making his vacant stare all the more frightening. 

Derek thundered to a stop when he reached the safety of the recently renovated house, he turned to Isaac. 

“Call Deaton see if he will come here.” Derek had shifted back to his human form he gently carried his injured uncle into the house, taking him straight up the stairs and into the master bedroom, he carefully placed the battered body on the bed. Derek did not know were to start, Peter whole upper body was a mass of blistered and burnt skin, the open sores weeping and angry red. 

“He’s on his way.” Isaac announced, he hurried into the large room, he carried a bowl full of water and the first aide kit that the pack had due to its human members. “Why would they do this?”

Derek stroked a hand over the teenager’s curls; he could see the expressive eyes fill with tears as the boy looked down at the injured Peter.

“Don’t think about why Isaac.” Derek pulled the boy close and hugged him before they both began to tend the former alpha’s wounded body. 

 

Stiles could hear Jackson pounding behind him carrying Lydia as he was carried by Boyd, the two werewolves running as fast as they could back to the Hale house. 

Stiles could not believe the cruelty shown by the hunters, he could not fathom how low that Chris Argent had sunk, to stand by and watch while Peter had been tortured, the man was lucky that Derek had not killed him and the hunters he was with. Stiles was actually amazed by the restraint shown by the muscle bound alpha. 

“Is Peter going to die?” Boyd stopped in front of the door to the house; he let Stiles slide off his back.

“He’s hard to kill Boyd.” Stiles hoped that the man did not die and leave Derek with no family left alive in the world. 

“It’s like he’s gone.” Lydia felt Jackson’s arms wrap around her offering comfort and support. 

Stiles pushed open the door; he rushed up the stairs to get to the Alpha and his injured pack member. 

 

Derek and Isaac were trying to clean the numerous wounds on Peter’s body, Derek could tell that the younger man was sickened by the injuries Peter had sustained. 

“How is he?” Stiles gasped out flailing to a stop with Boyd, Jackson and Lydia right behind him. 

“He’s not made a sound or anything.” Isaac gently cleaned a weeping burn on Peter’s stomach. 

Stiles moved to the top of the bed, climbing up he placed his hand on the still werewolf’s forehead, frowning he looked into the black eyes. 

“Derek he’s cold.” Stiles stroked a hand through the hair soaked with sweat. “Peter you need to come back now.”

Derek had not noticed the fact that Peter’s temperature was lower than normal for a werewolf he had been too concerned with trying to treat the many burns littering the lean man. 

“Deaton’s on his way.” Derek continued to clean the burns. “Were are Scott and Erica?”

“Helping Allison deal with the hunters.” Stiles saw Derek nod in approval. “He won’t die Derek.”

Derek’s whole body clenched at Stiles words, he hoped the teenager was right, as much as he hated what his uncle had done in the passed he did not want to lose the only blood family he had left. 

“Deaton’s here.” Boyd announces. 

Stiles is surprised at how quickly the vet managed to get here, he does not move from his position on the bed, still slowly stroking the injured Peter’s head. 

“What happened?” Deaton hurried into the room after Boyd had let him into the house. 

“Argent and hunters.” Stiles could not keep the anger from his voice, he had wanted to kill the four men who had done this to Peter, the werewolf may have murdered a lot of people but he did not deserve what had been done to him. 

Deaton was horror struck looking down on the still form, he quickly began to examine the former alpha, humming to himself he noted that none of the pack had left the room, and that the hyperactive Stiles was still running his hand through Peter’s hair offering what comfort he is. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Lydia was the first to ask, she had grown used to the presence within her mind, and the silence from the connection was off putting to say the least. 

“His body should heal it will just take time for the wolfs bane to clear and his healing to kick in.” Deaton gave the pack the good news. “But he’s unresponsive which means that he may simply fade away if you cannot bring him back.”

“How do we do that?” Derek fists were clenched at his sides. 

“Show him that he has something to live for, a pack to call his own.” Deaton wondered if Derek and the others could do what was needed, or whether it would be kinder to end the burned werewolf’s suffering. “Or I can end it all now.”

“No.”


	16. Chapter 16

“It might be kinder to allow him to join his family Derek.” Deaton pointed out, he did not react to the burning red eyes glaring angrily at him. “Peter has suffered enough.”

Derek struggled not to howl in despair, maybe Deaton was right, maybe it would be a kindness to his injured uncle to allow him to drift away to be with his wife and children as well as the rest of the pack. Maybe Derek was being selfish wanting to keep the sole surviving member of his family alive, he had killed all the rest because of his actions with Kate Argent and to want to keep Peter alive just so he would not be alone was not fair, it was cruel.

Stiles could see the wheels turning within the brooding alpha’s mind, even though the handsome man’s face was showing its usual angry scowl, Stiles could read between the lines as the werewolf’s eyes and eyebrows where showing his feelings. 

“That’s not our decision to make; it’s up to creeperwolf if he wants to come back.” Stiles told the vet. “Thanks but there will be no euthanizing of the psycho wolf.”

Derek felt immense relief when the chatterbox teenager spoke, although he did not show it, he just gave the smiling teen a grumpy glare. 

“So pack bonding to bring creeperwolf back, we can do.” Stiles carried on cheerfully, because the despair on Derek’s face was getting to him. “How long do you think it will take before he comes back to us?”

Deaton smothered a smile, he had to hand it to the boy he had called a spark, Stiles Stilinski was good for the Hale pack, he was in Deaton’s opinion the glue that held the pack together. The young man was the one who was Derek’s true second; the boy was smart, loyal and stubborn, which is what’s needed to temper the rage and anger normally found within the Hale pack alpha. 

“I’m not sure how long it will take, or if it will even work.” Deaton looked down at the injured werewolf. “If you need me again let me know.”

“Thank you.” Derek voice was low and subdued, Deaton nodded to the younger man as he pack up his things and left. 

“OK pack puppy pile.” Stiles announced, he climbed off the bed and squeezed the silent Derek’s shoulder in support. “Me and Derek will order some food while everyone else gets settled for bed.”

Derek followed the teenager to the well equipped kitchen, he was still trying to sort out his thoughts about Peter, should he have allowed Stiles to tell Deaton no or should he have let the injured man be put out of his misery. 

Stiles fidgeted in place watching the green eyed alpha pace the kitchen, nodding to himself Stiles took his life in his hands and stepped in front of the scowling werewolf. 

“What Stiles?” Derek frowned.

“You look like you need this.” Stiles threw his arms around the broad shoulders and gave the stunned man a hug. 

Derek blinked stunned that Stiles was hugging him and he was allowing it. 

“It’s going to be alright Derek.” Stiles felt Derek relax and he kept still as the werewolf sniffed against his neck, he rubbed a hand up and down the broad back pleased that the alpha was accepting the comfort he was offering. 

Derek breathed in the scent of his pack member, the teenage boy smelled of medication he took for his ADHD, as well as the various smells that were unique to Stiles. 

Stiles smiled as a low rumbling growl seemed to come from deep within the muscled werewolf, he wondered if Derek realised he was doing it. He lifted a hand and began to stroke the back of the dark head where it rested against him. 

“Scott and the others are coming back.” Derek lifted his head and took a step back. 

“I’ll call in our order.” Stiles called the pizza parlour and placed an order, he would get Erica and Boyd to go collect it. 

Derek noted that the female Argent looked upset and uncomfortable. 

“Alison it was not your fault.” Derek was quick to reassure the young girl. 

“My father.” Alison began. 

“Is responsible for his own actions.” Derek was sure that Alison felt guilty but he did not blame her for what her father and his hunter friends had done. 

“What did Deaton say?” Scott could tell that the vet had been here.

Derek quickly filled the three in on what had happened. 

“Erica, can you and Boyd go pick up the food?” Stiles gave Alison a concerned look; Scott shrugged and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. 

“We can go.” Alison offered, she did not want to see what damage had been done to the man responsible for killing her Aunt Kate. 

“Alright Alison, you and Scott go.” Stiles could understand not wanting to see the condition the former alpha was in. 

Erica headed upstairs she headed to the bedroom she shared with Boyd. 

“She feels guilty.” Stiles pointed out, waiting for Derek’s reaction. 

“It’s not her fault.” Derek ran his fingers through his hair; he decided to head back to his uncle Stiles following behind. 

Isaac was on the bed next to Peter, he jumped off the bed guiltily when the two men entered. 

“We should take some mattresses downstairs there’s more room for everyone then.” Stiles did not think that Derek’s bed could comfortably accommodate the whole pack for however long it took for Peter to return to them. 

“Fine.” Derek grumbled under his breath. “Bossy human.”

Stiles grinned and nudged the heavier man, then rubbed his elbow as he hit solid muscle. 

 

David Silverstone cursed as he drove out of Beacon Hills, he and his men had their broken bones and wounds tended to at the local hospital, and now they where heading away from the town, although he planned to stop as soon as he could. There was no way he was going to allow the Hale pack and the Argent’s to get away with treating him and his men the way they had, he was going to take great enjoyment in taking down the huge hulking alpha. 

“What are we gonna do boss?” Johnny was not happy that they had been ordered out of the town.

“Yeah boss are we gonna let them run us out the town?” Joey grunted in pain. 

“We’re gonna leave like they want.” David growled. “But then we’ll go back and make the pack pay.”

“Great, but we need more men.” Johnny did not fancy going up against the alpha again. 

“I know I’ll contact my uncle, he and his men are supposed to be heading this way.” David Silverstone smiled at the thought of meeting up with his uncle, they would get their revenge on the Hale pack and if some of the Argents got in the way well that was just tough. 

 

Derek gently carried his unconscious uncle towards the huge living room where mattresses had been laid down so that the whole pack could sleep together; he placed him down in the centre of the giant sleeping area. 

“Do you think the hunters have left town?” Lydia was in her sleep wear pressed up as close as she could to the injured Peter. 

“Yes, I told my dad to make sure they left.” Alison had moved to the other side of Peter, Scott pressing in behind her. 

“What about the ones who went after Lydia?” Isaac gave Stiles a pleased smiled when the other teen handed him a pizza box. 

“I don’t know.” Derek did not think the two groups where working together. “But Lydia does not go anywhere without at least one wolf with her.”

“Do you think they’ll try again?” Erica was curled up next to the quiet strawberry blonde. 

“Yes, they will.” Derek had no doubt that Lydia was in danger. The pack would have to find out where the hunters are and force them out of town and to leave the immune girl alone. 

 

Stiles was tired but his mind would not turn off, the pack was asleep around him, he was lying down and he had Peter’s head resting on his stomach as he leant against the couch, Derek’s head was burrowed against his side. Stiles ran his long fingers through both sleeping werewolves thick hair, he wished that Peter had not been injured, the man had suffered enough, he could not imagine the pain he must have gone through when the hunters had tortured him with fire. 

Stiles looked at the sleeping Alison feeling sorry for the huntress, she felt guilty for her father’s actions, but none of the pack held her responsible for the deeds the men had done. 

Stiles paused as his hand stroked through Derek’s black hair, he felt the alpha tense against him a whine bubbling up from his throat. 

“Shhhhhh.” Stiles soothed as Derek gasped then whined, he twitched against the teenager. Stiles was unsurprised that nightmares where plaguing the older man’s sleep. 

“No please.” Derek’s voice was full of despair and sadness as he begged. 

“Derek.” Stiles called the dreaming mans name, and Derek growled in his sleep, then seemed to settle, Stiles could see how tired the alpha looked so he decided to let him continue to sleep. He looked down on the still and silent Peter, he was pleased that after the pack had gathered round the sleeping man’s temperature had gone back up to almost normal for a werewolf. 

“Burning.” Stiles watched as Isaac began to scent the dreaming alpha, as he whined in distress. “Oh God No.”

Isaac wrapped an arm around his alpha, he whined in response to the older werewolf’s soft cries. He so wished he could take the man’s pain but his abilities only allowed him to take physical pain and so he had to offer what comfort he could. 

Stiles ran a hand through the curls on the lanky werewolf’s head, Isaac looked up and smiled at him, and then the wolf went back to rubbing his face against the dreaming Derek. 

“No Peter not Laura.” Derek whimpered. “Why Peter why?”

A tear leaked from between tightly clenched eyes. 

“Isaac take Peter.” Stiles ordered the wolf; they shuffled around, so that Stiles held Derek, whose face was buried against his throat, Stiles ran his hands over all of Derek he could reach as the werewolf cried in his sleep. 

Isaac held the heavy limp body close; he watched as Stiles tried to comfort his alpha, he did not think that Derek was even aware of what was happening, he was still caught up in whatever nightmare was running through his mind. Isaac noted that the rest of the pack was now awake and watching the alpha. 

“Don’t hurt them.” Derek let out a watery sounding growl. 

“Stiles?” Scott wanted to help his friend with the nightmare suffering alpha. 

“Come on Derek you need to wake up now.” Stiles rocked the two of them; he could feel the sleeping man sobbing against him. 

Erica looked at the others but nobody had moved to help Stiles, she crawled forward and plastered herself against the solid body of her alpha. She could feel him shaking as he suffered through whatever nightmare vision only he could see. She could not help the distraught whine she released at the scent of tears from the normally stoic werewolf.

“Don’t hurt my pack.” Derek begged. “Take me instead.”

Jackson whimpered, the devastation in the normally strong voice was affecting all the pack, he moved to get close to the man who had bitten him, reaching over he rested his hand on the Alpha’s broad back, he could feel the man shuddering. 

“Don’t burn them please not again.” Derek’s despair was like a living breathing thing; Boyd whined he plastered himself against Stiles so he could get close to the dreaming alpha. 

Alison felt tear running down her face as she listened to the normally strong and stoic man beg for his pack, he was obviously dreaming of fire and what it could do to his pack again. She felt Scott’s arms pull her close as a sob caught in her throat.

Lydia ran a hand up and down the lean back of the boy she loved with all her heart; she sniffed as tears filled her eyes as Derek dreamed.

“No.” Derek whined again, he sobbed into Stiles neck, his whole body shaking as he cried.

“Derek?” Stiles felt the exact moment that Derek woke, his whole body went rigid, and the pack stilled waiting to see what the alpha would do.

“Stiles?”


	17. Chapter 17

Derek could not believe it had been three days since he had woken from the nightmares that had caused him to cry in front of his pack, he was relieved when nobody had said anything, his pack had gathered around and offered their silent support and comfort. 

Derek looked down at the still form of his last living relative, the man looked no better than when they had first found him, Derek had decided to try something to heal his uncle and to try and bring him back. The Hale werewolves had a gift that few new about, this was the ability to heal wounds as well as take pain different from what other werewolves could do. His mother the Alpha had the ability, Laura did not have it even though she had tried to heal Peter after the fire, the gift seemed to only be given to some of the Hale Alpha's, and Derek wanted to try, as he wanted to help Peter. He needed the rest of the pack to be somewhere else because the gift had a price to pay, if Derek was able to use it then he would feel all the pain that Peter suffered, all the injuries that the unresponsive man had would essentially transfer to him, and Derek did not think that certain members of his pack would allow him to try what he planned. They would think that the price was too high, but Derek could deal with the pain, he would heal Peter if he could, he had to try. 

"Isaac can you do a perimeter sweep before everyone returns, just stick close to the house." Derek gave the young man a confident smile, he would apologise to the lanky teenager once he had healed Peter. 

"OK." Isaac left to do his Alpha's bidding. 

Derek took a deep breath, he curled himself around the still and silent man, he focused all his attention on the battered form, he smiled grimly when he felt the pain begin, it was working Derek was sure of it.

___________________________________________________________________

"You can't ignore me forever." The voice was petulant.

Allison Argent turned and frowned at her father, she just wanted to pick up a few things before she returned to the Hale house, Scott was waiting with Stiles. She could see her lone parent scowling at her. 

"Allison I'm sorry, I never meant for things to get so out of hand." Chris Argent meant what he said, he had wanted the werewolf to suffer but he did not plan on him being burnt the way he had. 

"You stood by and watched those men torture a member of my pack." Allison could not believe that her father was acting like he was innocent. "No matter what Peter had done he did not deserve to be tortured like that."

Chris nodded his head agreeing with his only child, he understood now that the former alpha had been tortured enough, he was not surprised the man had retreated into his mind, to be burnt again must have been horrific.

"I'll be back in a few days." Allison left her father stood silent and watching her leave, she could feel his eyes watching as she climbed into Stiles jeep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia frowned as she contemplated her wardrobe, both Jackson and Danny where sat on her bed watching. 

"Hurry up Lydia." Jackson grumbled, he felt Danny nudge him, he shrugged when Lydia turned an glared at him. 

"Jackson I am trying to choose my wardrobe, please be quiet." Lydia tapped her foot impatiently. 

Jackson grinned at Danny who smiled back, he chuckled as Jackson leant over and began to scent mark him. Danny and the other human members of the pack were no so used to the werewolves of the pack being touchy feely, that being scent marked no longer caused any raised eyebrows. In fact the more Danny thought about it the more he realised that everyone wolf and human alike frequently touched each other it was a pack thing and it made Danny feel like he belonged, and not just to his best friend Jackson, but to the pack as a whole. 

___________________________________________________________________

"Will you be alright?" Boyd quietly asked Erica, he saw her nod, quickly exiting the camero that Derek had let them borrow Erica headed inside to collect clean clothes and other things she would need, she was relieved that her parents were not present in the house. She rushed in an out as quickly as she could. 

Boyd sighed as his grandmother scowled at him, she was not happy that he was once again not sleeping at the house. 

"Your mother is not happy." The old woman snapped. 

"I will call her." Boyd could see the distrust and anger on the old woman's face, she had always disliked him, because he looked like the man who fathered him and in her opinion ruined her daughter's life. 

"Just don't bring shame on her." She turned her attention back to his younger sisters who continued to watch cartoons. Boyd rushed up to his room wanting to get out of the house as rapidly as he could. 

___________________________________________________________________

Derek bit his lip to hold in the pain, he shivered in reaction, he could feel each of the burn wounds breaking out on his body, sweat broke out as he forced himself to continue to absorb Peter's pain. He nearly panicked as his vision began to darken, he could taste blood in his mouth as the light faded, he could not see. 

Shuddering Derek can hear buzzing building in his ears, he tightens his hold on the injured Peter he would finish this, he would be fine, he was Alpha and therefore strong enough to deal with whatever happens. 

Suddenly Derek's eyes roll back in his head, he loses his hold on consciousness, his body going rigid and then beginning to convulse. 

Isaac panics as he races back to the house, he had a bad feeling about leaving his Alpha alone, and the sudden pain ignighting down the bond he shared with his Alpha had him running as fast as he could back to the house. Crashing into the door almost Isaac hurries into the room where he had let the two Hale's, his jaw drops and a panicked cry escapes him as he witnesses his Alpha's body convulsing.

___________________________________________________________________

"Derek." Scott's shout had Stiles jumping in the driver's seat, he nearly stomped on the brake at the loud shout. 

"What the hell Scott?" Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and glared at his best friend, Allison was also starring at the werewolf. 

"Something's happened to Derek." Scott announced. 

"What's happened?" Stiles hated that he could not feel the pack bonds like his werewolf friend could.

"It was like he was in agony and now it's just confusing." Scott shook his head, he did not understand what was happening.

"Call Isaac." Stiles barked he pulled the jeep back onto the road, he sped towards the Hale house. 

___________________________________________________________________

Isaac pushed his panic down he had to help his Alpha, he turned the older man onto his side and held him down as he suffered through another convulsion, Isaac whined as Derek began to foam at the mouth like a rabid dog. 

Derek blinked he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room, he could see two doors before he could make a move towards either of them one opened and a figure began to walk towards him, squinting Derek tried to make out who was advancing towards him his jaw dropped. 

"Mom?"


	18. Chapter 18

Derek starred at the woman approaching him, he was not sure what was happening, maybe he was dreaming. He felt the strong arms wrap around him, his mother scent filling his nostrils. 

"My brave boy." Talia Hale tightened her hold on her stunned looking child. 

"Mom, I'm sorry, so sorry." Derek's voice stuttered to a stop as he buried his face against his mother and Alpha, tears filling his eyes, he cannot help himself Derek begins to sob.

"It's not your fault son." Steven Hale joins his wife in embracing their son. 

"Sorry." Derek repeats his apology. 

Talia Hale gently grabs Derek's chin making her child meet her eyes. 

"It was not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for." Talia puts her authority as Alpha in her voice her eyes flash red at the devastation in her sons eyes. "We love you Derek."

A hiccupping sob is all Derek can answer with as he realises that his mother believes what she is saying, and even if this is a dream the words are what he wants to hear even if he does not deserve them. 

"It's not a dream son." Steven claps a hand on the broad shoulder of his only living child. 

Derek collapsed to his knees as he finds himself surround by his long dead family, he feels them touching him as he struggles to regain control. 

"It's alright Der." Laura Hale gives her brother a large smile. 

"But you're all dead." Derek finally manages to regain his composure, although he is barely hanging on. 

"Yes we are son." Talia runs a hand over the thick dark hair. 

"Am I dead?" Derek did not think he actually minded being dead if it meant being with his family again.

"No stupid you're not dead." Laura nudged the younger man with her elbow ignoring the look her mother sent her way. 

"Laura's right Derek you are not dead." Steven looked towards the door and noted it rattled. 

"Where are we?" Derek was confused if he was not dead how was he seeing his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Isaac tipped his head back and howled, he could not leave his alpha but he needed his pack to help him. 

"Please don't die Derek." Isaac watched in horror as Derek convulsed again. "Please don't leave me."

The door burst open and to Isaac's relief it seemed like the whole pack had returned at the same time. 

The pack all seemed to gasp in horror at the sight that greeted them, the heavily muscled alpha was convulsing and foaming at the mouth, his body twitching and trembling. 

"Boyd move Peter and make sure he's alright." Stiles began to rapidly issues orders. "Scott call Deaton tell him we need him now." 

Both werewolves rushed to obey the lanky teen. Stiles dropped to his knees by Isaacs side, Derek seemed to still and sag, Stiles reached out a hand touching the man's head. 

"He's burning up." Stiles was horrified as he looked down at the strong body, it seemed like every wound that the former alpha had suffered was now showing on the younger Hales body. "We need to cool him down before he fries his brain."

"That could be why he's having convulsions." Scott offered. "He's too hot."

"I'll get some ice." Jackson hurried out the room, Lydia trailing behind him. 

"Peter's healed." Boyd had moved the older man out of the way. 

"What have you done Sourwolf?" Stiles pushed the hair from the sick mans forehead not liking the heat he could feel. Derek's body began to convulse again.

"Maybe we should put him in a cold bath." Erica hated to see the despair on Stiles face. "That will bring his temperature down fast and stop the fits."

"Great do it." Stiles saw Scott had finished his call to his boss. 

"Deaton says he will get here as quick as he can." Scott hoped it did not take long for Deaton to get to them, he could not understand how Derek was injured and Peter was now completely healed. The wounds actually looked worse on Derek than they had done on Peter, the burns looked infected and weeping and the smell coming off the now still Alpha nearly made him gag. 

"Can you carry him to the bathroom." Stiles asked Boyd who nodded, Erica and Allison had gone to run the water. 

"What about the burns?" Isaac stood ready to help as Boyd stood up Derek in his arms. 

"We'll deal with them once we get him cooled off." Stiles followed the quick moving Boyd. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It was a brave thing you've done." Talia smiled at her son, she wanted him to know how proud she was of him. "You're a Alpha I'm am proud of."

Derek choked at his mother's words. 

"You're special son." His father frowned as Derek shook his head.

"I'm not special, I just didn't want Peter to die." Derek voice was quiet. "Were is he?"

"He's behind that door." Derek looked up seeing Peter's wife pointing to a door. 

"Why can't he get in?" Derek saw the door rattle as if someone was trying to open it.

"You're stopping him." A soft voice spoke.

"Maddie how am I stopping him." Derek did not understand.

"You have not forgiven him and so he cannot come through the door." Maddie smiled at the young man who was now the Alpha. 

"You have to forgive him Der." Laura rested her hand on her younger brothers shoulder. "I've forgiven him."

"He murdered you." Derek looked into his sisters eyes he had not been there to protect her. 

"We know that Peter has done some terrible things but we have forgiven him, he's pack and family." Talia could see that her son did not understand. 

"Derek it's alright to be angry but we need you to move forward and forgive." Maddie knelt beside her nephew, next to Talia and Steven, she did not look at the door behind which the love of her life was trapped, unable to enter, she desperately wanted to see her mate as did her children stood staring silently at the closed door.

Derek could hear the plea in his uncle's wife's tone, he noted his two cousins were starring at the door, tear silently trailing down their cheeks. 

Talia watched quietly as her son took a deep steadying breath, his tears had stopped and he nodded as he stood up. He was so tall and strong looking, she was so proud of him and the Alpha he was becoming. 

"Peter I forgive you."


	19. Chapter 19

The door flew open and Peter fell into the room. 

"Daddy." The two children charged towards the stunned looking man. Maddie rushed after them, the four fell into a heap. 

"Maddie oh god baby I'm sorry." Peter's voice broke.

"Oh Peter." Maddie wrapped her arms around her mate and cradled him close. 

"You did the right thing Der." Laura wiped a tear from her eye as she watched her uncle be welcomed back by his wife and children. 

"Can we go back?" Derek could hear and smell the tears the small family was shedding as they huddled close together. 

 

"Son, you'll go both go back when you're ready." Steven gripped the broad shoulder of his son.

"Unless you choose to stay." Talia had to say this she had never lied to her children and she would not start now. 

Derek could stay here with his family, he could be safe and loved here with his pack, his parents stood silent and waiting. 

"You have to go back Derek." Laura saw both her parents nod. "Your pack needs you."

Derek felt his father pull him into a hug, he could not believe it but he found himself taller than the man who was his role model, the Alpha pair of the Hale pack to Derek's young mind had been so strong, so huge and something to aspire to. 

"I can stay here?" Derek burrowed his face against his father, he felt his mother's hand rubbing up and down his back.

"It's not your time baby boy." Talia hated that Derek was so alone, but they had all been watching Derek find a pack, they had all worried that he would fight the pull of the lanky chatterbox human and the pack he was building. "Stiles and the others need you."

"They don't I'm not a good Alpha." Derek felt his mother's hand on his neck he raised his head to look at her when she applied pressure. 

"Oh Derek." Talia Hale wanted to rip Kate Argent and everyone who had hurt her child, causing him to think so little for himself. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles struggled not to fidget to much as Boyd and Isaac held the injured Alpha in the water, they where all jam packed into the master bathroom, the whole pack watching as Derek went limp and still. 

"How's his temperature now?" Allison watched as Stiles felt the muscled Alpha's forehead. 

Stiles wanted to punch the air in triumph, Derek felt his usual hotness rather than the burning inferno he had felt like before. 

"Better." Stiles turned to Allison, they could all see the relief on the teens face.

"And he's stopped convulsing." Erica did not think she had been so scared in her life to see her Alpha suffering the way he had, she hoped that it did not happen again. 

"Let's get him dried off and wait for Deaton to arrive." Stiles stepped back as Boyd lifted the still Alpha from the water. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter raised his head from where it rested against the woman he loved more than life itself. He flinched when he noted his brother and wife watching him, he also saw Laura and Derek where looking at him too. Fear gripped his heart would he be sent away for what he had done to Laura and Derek, he had murdered his niece in order to gain vengeance on those responsible for the fire that had ripped his wife and children from him. 

"Peter." Steven calmly spoke, he could see and smell the fear on his brothers face. 

Talia stood next to her husband, she looked down on the man who had killed her child. 

Peter whined in distress, he did not know what his Alpha wanted, he was expecting to have his throat ripped out, would he then go to hell, because this was not hell not with Maddie his children and his pack being here. Peter was confused on how Derek was here, had his nephew been attacked by the hunters who had attacked him. 

"Come here." Talia quietly ordered she hated the smell fear and distress coming from Peter.

"I love you." Peter whispered to his wife and children, standing he went to accept whatever punishment the Alpha pair meted out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack watched silently as Boyd gently laid down the now still and silent Alpha, the burns and injuries on the well muscled body were looking even worse than they did on the former alpha werewolf who remained unmoving and quiet. 

"Deaton's here." Scott moved to go let his boss into the newly rebuilt Hale house. 

Alan Deaton waited for the door to open, he was glad that Derek had been finally able to finish the house, and he new Hale pack needed somewhere safe and comfortable to call their own. The house was nothing like the previous building, this one Alan new had more escape routes if ever hunters attacked the pack here, there were more security measures to ensure that the occupants would be safe, both of a magical and normal kind. Lydia and Stiles had scoured all the books Alan had at his disposal to make sure he house and therefore the pack could never suffer the same fight and the deceased Hale's had, fire would never again destroy Derek's home. 

"Derek's hurt." Scott wanted to hurry the calm looking vet towards his wounded Alpha. 

Deaton stopped shocked when he took in the scene before him, the younger Hale looked even worse than Peter did after he had first treated the man's many wounds. 

"Help him." Stiles nearly shouted, he was relieved to see the older man, and he wanted him to help the werewolf who lay so still and silent.

"How did he do this?" Lydia had registered the shock on Deaton's face as he looked at the two Hale's. 

Deaton took a fortifying breath, he had never expected the younger Hale to have the gift, but then again Derek had always been special, as a child he could ever resist giving comfort to his pack mates and family, but Deaton had never thought that Derek would risk himself in such a way to heal the former Alpha, especially after the man had murdered Derek's sister. 

"Deaton?" Stiles could almost see the wheels turning within the secretive vets head. 

"Some of the Hale Alpha's have had a gift that makes them unique within the werewolf world." Deaton knelt next to the injured Alpha, he began to examine the young wolf as he spoke. "Most werewolves can take away pain."

"Yes we know that." Isaac could not help but be impatient although he averted his eyes as Deaton starred at him as he interrupted.

"But a few of the Hale Alpha's are able to heal wounds and not just minor wounds." Deaton saw he had the whole pack's attention, they were almost leaning towards him keen to hear more. "Because an Alpha their talents and strengths are greater they can heal more significant wounds that would kill normally."

"I hear a but in there somewhere." Stiles flinched as Deaton looked into Derek's eyes, which were black as coal no sign of their normally vibrant colour. 

"This gift has a cost." Deaton moved to his bag he had brought with him. "Whatever the Alpha heals they must endure."

"How long will he be like this?" Stiles could not help himself he stroked the thick dark hair, hating how still and silent Derek was. 

"I don't know." Deaton truthfully replied. 

"What about Peter?" Lydia saw Deaton frown in his direction.

"Peter should be completely healed and awake by now." Deaton moved to examine the older Hale. He found the former alpha to be breathing slowly and steadily, his body completely healed no sign of the past trauma. 

"Well?" Jackson snapped.

"He seems to be in some sort of coma."


	20. Chapter 20

"So will he wake up or what?" Jackson asked as Deaton moved back to the injured Derek. 

"I don't know." Deaton was slightly confused if Derek had healed Peter the former Alpha should be awake and completely fine, but instead the werewolf was unresponsive.

"Derek's not going to die is he?" Isaac did not know what he would do if his Alpha died, Derek had taken him in and provide him with the love and support he needed to thrive. 

Boyd placed a large hand on his pack mates shoulder, he offered the other teenage his strength as Boyd realised that Isaac would be one of the worst hit if Derek did not recover. 

"Let's deal with the wounds and see what happens." Deaton could not really offer the young pack anything else as he had never seen anything like this before. 

***********************************************************************************************

Peter flinched as his brothers strong arms pulled him close, he expected to feel teeth or claws at his throat. 

Steve smiled at his wife who added her arms around the shaking Peter, he allows a deep rumbling noise to slowly build in his chest. 

Talia smiled as her husband issued what is the equivalent of a cat purr in werewolf format, she nods as Peter's shaking eases, the scent of fear slowly dissipating as he realises that they are not going to hurt him. 

Derek watches silently as his parents comfort the man who had killed his sister in his quest for vengeance. He always knew his parents had the biggest hearts of anyone he knows and their actions just confirm this. He feels a small hand on his shoulder turning he is engulf within his aunts arms, the small woman runs her fingers threw his hair a gesture he remembers she used to use to comfort him as a child. 

"Thank you Derek." Maddie pulled her nephew close, she felt his muscled arms gentle go round her. "You're such a good boy."

Derek gently returned the hug, he so missed his family, werewolves are tactile creatures and he had felt so lost and alone. He had not really been able to express to the new Hale pack how much better it would be for them all if they simply embraced the need that werewolves had to be tactile with members of their pack, it was actually the annoying Stiles who had research and then demanded that the pack spend time bonding or puppy piling as the hyperactive teen liked to call it. 

Peter felt surrounded by the alpha pair, he felt them scenting him, he could not believe that he had not been punished for killing their child, he jumped in surprise when Laura joined her parents in touching him, and then the rest of the pack joined in. Peter heart swelled with god feelings, he was finally where he belonged back with his pack, he could feel the bodies of his two children pressing against his legs as the pack surrounded him. 

"Thank you Derek." Maddie stroked a hand over the thick dark hair, she laughed as her nephew picked her up so that he could keep hugging her because he towered over her he had grown so much since the fire which had killed them all. 

"For what?" Derek snuggled closer to the woman who held him so tightly. 

"For letting Peter in." Maddie felt the young man sigh against her. 

"Will he stay?" Derek slowly released the small woman, the two of them looked over to were the pack with Peter at its centre. 

"No you need him." Maddie wanted her husband to stay with her and the children, but it was not the right thing for the man stood beside her, or for Peter. "He needs to redeem himself."

"He's done enough Aunt Maddie." Derek thought of the older man saving Stiles and Lydia. "He misses you all so much."

************************************************************************************************

Stiles dipped the cloth in the bowl, he then used it on the still form of the wounded Alpha. Stiles hated how still and silent the werewolf was, he wanted Derek to open his eyes and give him his usual glare, he missed being growled at and pushed up against walls. Deaton had told them all that they would just have to wait and see what happened, the vet had left supplies to deal with the wounds Derek had taken from Peter, and that he would be back the next day to check on the burns.

Stiles had sent Isaac, Boyd and Erica out on a supply run as he could not imagine anyone will want to leave until they know whether the Hale's will survive but they needed food and Stiles knew that Isaac needed a distraction after finding his Alpha convulsing and injured the way he had.

Scott and Jackson where running the perimeter, while Alison and Lydia were researching, they were both looking for anything about what Derek had done in taking Peter's injuries on himself.

Stiles was sat in between the two Hale werewolves, and although most of his attention was on Derek he occasionally stroked a hand over the former Alpha's head and shoulders, Deaton had taken great pains to tell Stiles and the rest of the pack that werewolves took great comfort from the touch of pack members when they were sick or injured. 

"Should I ask my father if he knows anything about what Derek can do?" Alison posed the question to Stiles, most outsiders thought that one of the werewolves would be Derek's second in command but Stiles seemed to be the one that everyone listened too after Derek. "Maybe he knows of some way to help."

"No." Stiles cannot believe that the huntress suggested going to the man who had tortured Peter and then caused Derek to use a gift with such devastating results. 

"Stiles we need any help we can get." Lydia thought that Alison had been brave to suggest what she did. 

Stiles almost growled at the two girls, but he could see that both of them really wanted to find a way to help Derek and Peter. Stiles paused he looked down at the two men, he realised that they would have to use whatever resources available to them. But he would make sure Alison kept control of her father, he would not have the hunter use the pack's weakness against them. 

"I don't trust your father Alison." Stiles noticed that Lydia nodded in agreement. "Ask him but he best keep what you tell him to himself."

Alison made to leave the room.

"Alison wait for Scott to come back." Stiles had decided that no one would go anywhere on their own until they knew the hunters who had been after Lydia had been found and made to leave Beacon Hills. 

************************************************************************************************

"Derek you should both go back now." Talia Hale left her husband and the rest of the pack surrounding Peter to approach her son. 

Derek bit his bottom lip, he wanted to stay he missed his parents so much, he missed his sister and brothers and the rest of the family, and seeing them now made him so happy. 

Talia gently reached out and cupped Derek's stubbled jaw, her son had grown into such a handsome strong man, she was so proud of him, but she knew he could not stay here with them, it was not his time yet they both had to go back and live the rest of their lives. 

"We will be waiting for you both Derek." Talia found herself engulfed in a hug, Derek buried his head against her, she could feel the tears wetting her neck. "Oh baby."

"I love you." Derek voice was watery.

"I love you too, we all do." Talia saw Peter move to stand beside her son, his Alpha his blue eyes promising to protect the younger wolf and redeem himself, Talia nodded at him. 

Peter had to fight not to beg to be allowed to stay as he turned his attention to Maddie and his children, all three were smiling at him, his children looked so happy, and Maddie was as beautiful as he remembered. 

"I love you Peter and we will always be waiting for you." Maddie held in a sob as Peter's image blurred because of the tears filling her eyes. 

"Love you Daddy." The girls chorused together. 

Derek placed a hand on the older man's shoulder as Peter sobbed at his children's words. 

************************************************************************************************

Stiles could not believe that four days had passed since Derek had healed Peter, and the younger Hale was still badly wounded, for some reason the burns and injuries that Peter had suffered from that now littered Derek's body showed no signs of healing. Deaton was baffled, and the pack was becoming despondent the longer the two werewolves slept on so still and silent. Everybody had stayed at the Hale house, although the werewolves had patrolled the pack territory in pairs, at the minute Stiles, Lydia and Alison and Scott are the only ones in the house. 

Stiles was carefully and gently treating the numerous burns on Derek's body with the supplies Deaton had left, Stiles was fighting his gag reflex as they continued to weep and look infected. The Alpha seemed to be almost wasting away before his very eyes, Stiles thought that Derek looked thinner and paler and they had been forced to use the cold bath treatment quite regularly as his temperature spiked dangerously high. 

Lydia was slowly and methodically bathing the comatose former Alpha, he had not moved or shown any inclination to waking up, and the pack had been surprised that the strawberry blonde had taken to looking after the man who had used her mind and talents to bring him back from the dead. 

Lydia ran the warm soapy wash cloth down Peter's arms she began to clean each individual finger. 

"Peter?"


	21. Chapter 21

Lydia paused still holding Peter's hand, she looked at his face as his fingers twitched in her gentle hold. 

"Lydia?" Stile's had also stopped ministering to the injured Derek. 

Alison moved next to Lydia and both of them looked down on the older man. 

"Peter you need to open your eyes for me." Lydia ordered the former alpha. She cradled his jaw, and waited to see if the blue eyes would open. 

"Come on psycho wolf let's see those pretty eyes." Stiles moved closer to the prone Peter. 

All three teenagers starred down at the former alpha each one wanted him to open his eyes and make some sort of sarcastic comment. 

Peter felt like he was swimming through fog, he could hear voices calling his name and he fought to open his eyes. 

"Come on Peter." Stiles noted that Lydia was running her hand through the man's hair, he was no longer surprised to see the strawberry blonde touching the older man, he was just glad that Jackson was not here, the arrogant werewolf did not like it when Lydia voluntarily touched the man who had previously savaged her.

The three smiled happily down as blue eyes slowly opened, although they began to frown when the gaze seemed unfocused and did not seem to settle on any one of them.

"Peter are you alright?" Lydia went to continue stroking her hand over Peter's head but she paused as he flinched away from her touch. 

Peter blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on his surroundings, his eyes felt heavy and he finally admitted defeat eyes closing he slipped back into sleep. 

"Peter stay awake." Stiles wanted desperately to hear a sassy comment from the older werewolf but he seemed to have returned to sleep again. 

"Should we try and wake him up?" Alison was so relieved that Peter had woken if only briefly, it made the tight ball of guilt she felt deep in her chest loosen very slightly. 

"No let him sleep." Lydia was saddened that the man had flinched away from her. 

"We'll let the rest of the pack know that Peter woke up." Stiles went back to the injured Alpha, he had hoped for more of a positive reaction when Peter woke up, he had noted the man flinching from Lydia's gentle touch. Stiles realised that as well as the torture Peter had suffered they would have to deal with the packs poor treatment of the elder Hale, so that they could all move on and make the pack stronger. "We also need to let Deaton know Peter woke up, he will probably want to check out the psycho wolf."

Peter hated that name, he knew he had done terrible things in the past but he had tried to make amends after he had been reborn. He had fought and been wounded helping his nephews pack defeat the murderous alpha pack, he had stood side by side with his nephew and the pack during every fight and supernatural problem since but he was still treated like a pariah. He was so tired, he should have stayed with Maddie, the children and his dead pack. Rolling onto his side he curled into a foetal ball, turning his focus inwards he allowed himself to fall deeper into sleep, he did not have the energy to rebuild his walls to protect himself from the packs hatred and distain.

"You ok Lydia?" Stiles could see that the other looked sad, she turned her attention to him. 

"I'm fine Stiles."Lydia moved to stand up she would find her cell phone and give Dr Deaton a call letting the vet know Peter was awake, she could see that Alison was texting, she assumed it was to Scott to let the werewolf know that the elder Hale was awake. 

Stiles did not believe the girl, he had seen how upset Lydia was with Peter flinching away from her. 

"I'll let Scott and the others know Peter's awake." Alison pressed the button to send her message.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Scott felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out smiled as he read the text.

"Peter woke up." He announced turning back to the Hale house he was headed back as quickly as he could Jackson following close behind they had nearly finished the perimeter search and had not found anything strange or to worry the pack about. 

Isaac groaned as he and Boyd both pushed a cart each, Erica had a list which Stiles had written, he hated food shopping and it seemed like the pack ate its weight in food each day. He jumped when his phone alerted him to an text message. 

"What does it say?" Erica asked as she dumped a bag of onions into Isaac shopping cart. 

"Scott says Peter woke up." Isaac grinned, did that mean that Derek would soon be awake he hoped so. 

"Let's go then." Erica stopped when Boyd gently grabbed her arm. 

"We need the food, I'm sure if we needed to get back Scott would have said so." Boyd could tell that his two companions really wanted to abandon the carts and race back to the house. "The quicker we do this the quicker we can get home."

"Alright then." Erica ripped the list into three he handed segments to both boys and rushed off to get a cart of her own. "Meet at the check outs when were done."

Boyd sighed and headed to the meat aisle, Isaac scowled at the list of items he would have to find. 

Dr Alan Deaton smiled to himself, it was great news that he had been told, even though Alison said that Peter had gone right back to sleep, Peter had woken if briefly. He rushed out to his car determined to get the Hale house as quickly as he could. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peter lay still and quiet, he could tell that he was in the large living room of the reconstructed Hale house, and that the pack was near him, he wondered how long it had been since he had been caught and tortured by Argent and his hunter buddies. His body felt healed although he could still smell burnt flesh and the scent of infection, his nose twitched as he tried to figure out where the offensive odours where coming from. 

"Deaton's here." Scott bounced to let the vet in. 

Peter remained still and silent, he was not sure he trusted the enigmatic vet, he could imagine that the man wanted him dead, especially after he turned Scott who the vet was very fond of. 

"So how long was he awake for?" Deaton was surrounded by the teenagers, he smiled at the happiness they all expressed. 

"Seconds really." Stiles quickly informed the man. 

"Aha he's awake now." Deaton chuckled as the packs attention turned to the older man. 

"How do you feel Peter?" Stiles rushed to the former alpha's side he reached out to touch the man's bare shoulder but stopped when Peter pulled away. 

"I'm fine." Peter kept himself calm his expression carefully blank. 

"Let Deaton examine you." Stiles stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching the now awake werewolf. 

"I'm fine." Peter barely managed not to growl. "Don't worry about me I healed like usual."

"No you didn't." Deaton took a step towards the blue eyed werewolf. 

Peter stood up, he did not like feeling vulnerable lying down with the pack stood over him. He locked his knees as he swayed slightly, he ignored the fact that he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Lydia reached out a hand to steady him, but Peter lip curled as he stepped away from her, he remembered what he had overheard when he had been wounded and he did not need their help anymore. 

"Peter?" Stiles saw the moment that the older man spotted his nephew, the blood seemed to drain from his face, his mouth dropped open in disbelief. 

"Derek."


	22. Chapter 22

Peter dropped to his knees beside his nephew, he nearly gagged at the smell coming from the so still and silent form. 

"Derek what did you do?" Peter reached a hand out but before he could touch his nephew Jackson had grabbed his hand. 

"Don't touch him." Jackson did not trust the former alpha werewolf, he fully expected the man to take advantage of Derek's weakness. 

Peter froze he could feel his fangs dropping and his claws beginning to show.

"Jackson." Lydia snapped, she did not like the fact that Peter was a white as a sheet and swaying as he kneeled next to the injured Derek. 

"Take your hands off me." Peter's voice was quiet and controlled, he had forced himself to revert to his human form. 

Jackson scowled down at the older man, he released him and took a step back. He glared at the unhappy looking Stiles. 

"I don't trust him not to try and kill Derek to get the Alpha position back." Jackson snapped at the group. 

Stiles was looking at Peter at Jackson's harsh words he saw the pale man flinch his head lowering, Peter reached out a hand and gently stroked his nephews head repeating the motion over and over. Stiles frowned as Peter inched closer to the sick Alpha. 

"We shouldn't trust him, he wants the power." Jackson pointed at the former alpha. 

"No I don't" Peter eyes blazed the blue glow shooting sparks at the handsome jock. 

"We don't believe you." Jackson snarled he could feel his own eyes glowing as his wolf growled. 

"I don't care if you believe me, your opinion does not count." Peter turned his attention back to Derek. He closed his eyes and focused on the bond between himself and the man lying so still and silent beneath his hands. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You mean to tell me that the Argent leader sided with the wolves?" The man asked his expression questioning. 

"Yes the Argent bitch took the dogs side, and her father obeyed her." David Silverstone snarls he still could not believe that the Argent Matriarch had taken the werewolves side and that Chris Argent had obeyed her. 

"You want revenge then?" The older man raised an eyebrow in question. 

"The Alpha and his pack needs taking down." David Silverstone smiled, it seemed like his uncle would be helping him, he had not doubted that the older man would come to his aide."The Argent's need to be reminded that they are hunters and should be loyal to our people."

"Tell me everything you know and then we'll make plans on how to deal with the Beacon Hills situation." The man smiled as his nephew grinned at his words. 

"Yes sir." David Silverstone happily began to speak passing on every detail he knew of the Hale pack and the Argent hunters. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOX0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Derek wake up." Peter softly begged he could feel the pack's eyes on him. He could tell that Jackson was scowling angrily at him for touching the wounded Alpha, he also could probably imagine the looks of disapproval for his actions on the rest of the packs faces but at this very moment in time he did not care he just wanted the younger man to open his eyes and glare at him. "Derek."

Stiles watched the two Hales closely, he heard the whine that Peter let out when Derek did not open his eyes. Stiles did not need to be a werewolf to tell that the former alpha was distraught as he gently stroke his nephew. 

Alison clung to Scott, the young man cradled her closer, she felt tears fill her eyes as Peter let out a series of distressed whines, the older Hale curled around the body of the larger werewolf. 

Isaac whimpered in sympathy as he watched Peter bury his head against the well muscled back, he wanted Derek to wake up so that he did not have to listen to the older Hale beg and plead. 

"I'm sorry Derek please wake up." Peter did not know where to put his hands, it seemed like every inch of his nephews body was covered in still weeping and painful looking burns. He felt a sob build in his chest, he fought to bury the sound and not release it in front of the pack who clearly hated him. 

Erica wrapped her arms around the massive Boyd, she felt tears fill her eyes as she listened to Peter, she could smell the salt from his tears and she was glad for Boyd's arms tightening around her as the upset man let out a strangled sob.

Boyd hugged the blonde as close as he could, he looked on as Peter began to sob and whine, his own eyes began to tear as the scene played out in front of him. 

Lydia felt Jackson take her hand in his, she blinked back tears as Peter continued to whine and sob, his hands running feverishly over the alpha's still form. She looked quickly to the boy she loved and saw that he too was now affected by the sadness and distress pouring off the former alpha. 

Stiles reached out a hand, but just before he could touch Peter's shoulder the man lifted his head and snarled eyes flashing blue and fangs dropping. 

"Don't touch me." Peter growled low and angry. 

"Peter." Stiles began, he wanted to offer the older man comfort. 

"No." Peter snarled he knew he was wolfing out and he could not stop it. "I don't need your fake pity. I know you all hate me and would prefer to see me dead."

Stiles heard Lydia gasp at Peter's harshly spoken words, he was glad when the others remained silent he knew they were waiting for him to deal with the agitated former alpha. 

"You want me gone from the pack." Peter's heart was breaking when none of the teenagers denied it. "But what you want doesn't matter."

Peter turned his attention back to Derek, he placed both his hands on the still ad silent form. Concentrating he tried to pull the pain he imagined Derek was suffering into himself, but nothing happened, he was too weak, his body was not able to bring any relief to his last living relative. 

"Peter." Stiles could not believe that Peter thought they wanted him dead.

Peter's eyes met his and Stiles could see pain and fear in the piercing blue orbs, then it was like a shutter slammed down as Peter's expression went eerily blank. 

"We don't want you dead or gone from the pack Peter." Stiles again reached out, his need to comfort the older man growing, he could see Peter was shivering and he was still extremely pale, not recovered at all from what had happened, his body may not bare the marks of his torture but Stiles could see that Peter was still suffering. 

A bitter laugh sounded from the man, Peter then snorted in disbelief. 

"I'm a werewolf Stiles I heard the three of you." Peter was confused the three teenagers looked guilty, but why would they. "I know my nephew does not trust me, but he will never send me away."

Peter once again tried to force his tired and weary body to obey him.

"We are the last living Hale's." Peter rubbed at his head, he could feel a pain beginning to build in his head. "And I won't leave him and he won't drive me away."

Peter glared at the other members of the pack his nephew led. 

"So you will have to just accept the fact I'm around or try and kill me again." Peter felt himself tilting he slumped next to Derek, he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, his body felt exhausted, he was so weary of dealing with the pack, they should be coming together to try and help his nephew but instead they were showing their hatred of him and Peter just wanted it to end. 

Lydia and Stiles exchanged looks as Peter's eyes closed, his body curling around the injured alpha. 

"Just don't burn me again."


	23. Chapter 23

"Peter?" Stiles moved closer to the two werewolves, Derek was as still and silent as before, and Peter was shivering and shaking, his eyes clenched closed as he tried to get as close as he could to his injured nephew. 

"Just not fire, anything but that again." Peter voice was weak and tired sounding. "Just make it quick when you do it."

Stiles scrambled so that he could curl his lanky body around the former alpha. 

"Peter we won't kill you." Stiles waited for the older man to respond. "Peter."

"I don't believe you." Peter decided he would not fight his bodies need for sleep, he would not listen to the lies coming from the teenage members of his pack. 

"Peter we want you to get better." Lydia had settled herself in front of Derek, she reached over the large alpha, but before she could touch Peter his eyes shot open.

"Stop it, just leave me alone." Peter did not understand why Stiles and Lydia kept lying to him. "I'm so tired."

"Alright Peter." Lydia instead ran a manicured hand through the dark hair of the pack alpha. She watched as Peter's eyes fell shut again, his breathing evening out. 

"What are we going to do Stiles?" Isaac had almost been overwhelmed by the sadness emanating from the blue eyed Hale. He looked to the other teen for guidance, Stiles had been Derek's second since the pack had formed, most people thought that it would have been Scott's role, but Scott always seemed to look to the lanky ADHD suffering teen for plans and solutions. 

Stiles saw the moment that Peter finally relaxed, his body went completely boneless as he was huddled against Derek. Stiles hated that Peter had overheard his talk with Lydia and Jackson, it was obvious that Peter had not heard everything they had said, it was no wonder that the wounded werewolf had made a bid to escape. Stiles realised that the whole pack would have to show the former alpha that they wanted him around, it was clear that they would have to possibly work hard to get the werewolf to believe them when they told him they did not want to see him dead. 

"We'll have to show Peter we don't want him dead." Stiles glared at Jackson before the haughty looking teen could say anything. "He's part of this pack no matter what he's done in the past."

Stiles made eye contact with everyone waiting for them to nod in agreement he left Jackson and Lydia till last, the strawberry blond female gave him a encouraging smile, Jackson after seeing the nod scowled but also nodded. 

Alan Deaton had stood back and watched as Peter growled as the teens surrounding him, he saw the absolute horror on Peter's face as he looked down at his injured nephew, the sorrow in his whines and pleading had convinced Alan that the former alpha was no longer a threat to Derek or the pack. Deaton only hoped now that the pack could show Peter that he did belong with them, the older werewolf was still weak and Deaton worried that Peter could waste away and die if things carried on the way they were. He looked at the hyperactive teen, who through force of his personality was forcing the other members of the Hale pack that they would work together to remedy the problems they have. 

Stiles had almost forgotten that Deaton was there, he looked over to the man who gave him a please smile. 

"Stiles is right, if you do not show Peter he is part of the pack then he will not recover from what's happened." Deaton advanced to the sleeping Hale's he began to gently examine them, he sighed as Derek's condition showed no change, and Peter slept on exhausted not reacting to his touch except when he no longer touched Derek and then Peter would release a distressed whine until Deaton allowed him to move back to laying against the younger Hale. "If you reject him, or he continues to think he has no place then he will die."

Deaton waited for his words to impact on the pack. 

"And then Derek will be completely alone, and that won't be a good thing for the pack or Beacon Hills." Deaton did not want to think of what would happen to Derek if Peter died, the pack would likely splinter and die if Derek lost himself to grief and anger. Deaton knew that the pack needed to cement their relationships with their alpha and each other, the foundation had been built with what had happened with Gerard and the Kanima and driving off the Alpha pack, but the pack was still not as strong as it could be. 

"We'll make him believe." Erica promised determined that they would not lose either if the two men, she happened to find Peter entertaining and because she had not been around when he had gone on his killing spree she harboured no ill will towards him, although she had never gone out of her way to interact with the older man, she would remedy that in the future. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX

David Silverstone watched the scenery fly by as the convoy of SUV's headed towards Beacon Hills he smiled when he thought of the revenge he would get on the Hale pack and the Argents. He especially wanted to punish the Alpha who had attack him and his men, the huge hulking werewolf would be made to regret ever touching him and his men. He grinned when he thought of what his uncle had planned for the Hale alpha and his pack. 

Arran Silverstone noted the grinning form of his nephew, he shook his head the young man seemed to be only focused on gaining revenge for the slight he suffered at the hands of the Hale's and Argents. Arran could not believe that the Argents and Hale's were working together, he had heard the rumours but dismissed them, knowing what kind of man Gerard Argent was, he could not see any type of collaboration between the factions. Now though Arran wanted to study the pack which had taken down the powerful Alpha pack, he wondered how strong the Hale alpha had become after killing most of the alpha pack. Especially killing Deucalion, the power that that animal had had was huge, and Arran wanted to be the one to take down Derek Hale, but first he would have some fun with the man's pack. Arran also wanted to meet and find out exactly what the teenage girl was who had shown herself to be immune to an alpha bite. Also Alison Argent and her father needed to be brought back into the fold, they needed to be shown that werewolves were not to be trusted as they were murderous beasts who would eventually turn on the humans around them. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"We'll call you when Derek wakes up." Scott walked his boss and friend to the door. 

"I'll be waiting." Deaton gave the younger man's shoulder a comforting squeeze before he left the Hale house. 

"Come on Sourwolf we need you back." Stiles ran his hand slowly up the still werewolf's arm taking car to avoid the numerous burns and wounds. 

Derek could hear Stiles talking to him, the teenager sounded tired and upset, Derek wanted to growl at whatever had caused the younger man to feel that way. Derek could feel a weight against his back, he recognised the scent of his uncle, he was surprised when he felt no threat from his vulnerable position, he should not trust his psychotic family member but he found that he did. 

Stiles and Lydia bracketed the two Hales, with the rest of the pack surrounding them, every member finding some way to touch the two injured men. 

"Stiles." Scott called he was focusing all his senses on the silent alpha.

The pack looked at the crooked jawed beta werewolf, Stiles saw that Scott was intently studying the still alpha. 

"Scott." Stiles voice was questioning. 

"I think he's waking up." Scott had detected a change in Derek's heartbeat, and breathing, he so hoped he was not wrong. 

Lydia moved as the gangly teen scrambled over the two bodies, she leaned against him as he bent closer to the handsome alpha. 

"Derek come on open those pretty eyes for me." Stiles was not above begging, he had so missed the grumpy alpha.

The pack seemed to hold its breath as Derek frowned. 

"Come on Sourwolf, you can do it let me see that glare and those grumpy eyebrows of doom." Stiles grin was from ear to ear as Derek's eyes opened and he blinked confused at him. 

Stiles lent forward as Derek mumbled, he started to laugh. 

"Stiles what did he say." Alison heard Scott chuckling next to her as the rest of the werewolves joined in the relieved laughing.

"I will rip your throat out with my teeth."


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles kept his dismay to himself, he should have realised that Derek healing Peter would mean that the younger Hale eyes would be a black as night, no white showing, it was like looking into the deepest darkest hole. Stiles hoped that the alpha returned to his usual healthy self quickly, Stiles did not like seeing the larger man suffer, in fact he wanted both Hales back to their best.

Derek focused on keeping his breathing as slow and even as he could, he refused to panic, he could not see, and his other senses were not functioning as they should. He fought not to gag at the smell from his own body, the burns and weeping wounds were sheer agony, he did not know how Peter had coped, he was determined not to show how he was feeling, he was alpha he could handle this. 

"Derek?" Stiles saw that the injured werewolf had his fist clinched tightly.

Scott reached out and placed his hand on Derek's ankle, he frowned when he attempted to take the older alpha's pain. 

"It won't work Scott." Derek voice was calm, he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Why not?" Jackson was by Scott's side his hand placed next to the other teen. 

"I don't know but it won't." Derek was pleased that the two young werewolves had tried to help him. "I'm fine."

Stiles snorted at the other man's words, he froze as Derek turned towards him.

"Sorry Sourwolf but you don't look fine." Stiles nodded at Isaac as he mouthed Deaton's name, the curly haired werewolf left the room to call the vet and ask him to once again return to the Hale house now that the alpha was finally awake.

"I'll heal its nothing to worry about." Derek clenched his jaw as his stomach churned, he did not like being blind and essentially useless until his body healed.

Stiles noted the other man shiver, he saw Erica hurry out of the room Boyd following behind. 

"Is Peter alright?" Derek could feel his uncle resting against the older man's breathing slow and steady, he was surprised that his uncle was not being sarcastic and sassy as usual. 

"He's sleeping." Stiles was hesitant to upset the wounded man by telling him what had happened with regard to his uncle.

Derek could tell that there was something the normally exuberant teen was not telling him, he wondered what it was, he could imagine that when Peter woke he would find out. 

"Here Derek." Erica gently took hold of one of Derek's hands placing a mug in it, she had seen the alpha shivering, he needed to eat and drink to provide his body with the fuel needed to recover from his ordeal.   
Derek felt the heat from the mug seep into his fingers, he brought the drink to his nose and sniffed although he could not really smell anything. 

"It's just tea." Erica gripped Boyd's hand, the blackness of Derek's eyes was seriously off putting, it made her wolf uneasy not being able to see the alpha's normal coloured eyes. 

"Thanks." Derek took a small sip, he was grateful for the heat which was warming him, he felt his pack starring at him. "Is everyone ok?"

Stiles watched as Derek slowly drank the hot liquid, he noted that the werewolf was still trembling but was ignoring it, he was still pale and he had closed his sightless eyes. 

"The pack is fine." Scott assured the alpha. 

Derek's head tilted, Scott was not telling the truth, something was wrong Derek held out the mug in the direction of where he thought Stiles was. Once his hands were empty he reached out and touch his uncle. 

Stiles saw Derek's eyebrows twitch at Scott's words, he took the mug held out to him, and then he watched as Derek touched the still sleeping Peter. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO

Chris Argent sat behind his desk in his study, he held a tumbler full of whiskey in his hand, he was trying to figure out where he had lost control of his life. He was essentially alone in life, his daughter despised him, and his wife, sister and father were all dead, it was all the fault of werewolves. His beloved wife had been savaged by Derek Hale, Chris cursed the fact that he had opportunities to kill the younger man and he had not taken them, he felt that if the remaining Hales had died then his family would still be complete. 

"Damn werewolves." Chris voice was harsh the anger and rage he felt threatening to consume him, all he could see was Alison walking away with McCall and the Hale alpha glaring at him. He so wished he had put a wolfs bane laced arrow in both their hearts. 

Chris startled as his phone rang, lifting it up he snarled. 

"What!" Chris blinked at the calm voice at the other end of the phone. 

"Christopher you sound angry." Arran Silverstone kept the smile from his face, he wanted to see how different the Argent male was from his dead family, was the man truly with the werewolves or would he want vengeance for the murders they had committed. Silverstone did not believe in giving the women in the family the leadership roles, he preferred that the most ruthless and strongest lead, and that was why he was the leader of his family. 

"What do want Arran?" Chris Argent should have realised that the head of the Silverstone family would contact him after what had happened with the man's nephew. 

"We need to meet." Arran told the other man, he wanted to see if he would have to deal with the Argent hunter or whether the man would step back and let them deal with the Hale pack.

"When and where?" Chris would not be inviting the other hunter into his home. 

"Beacon Hills Motel, room number seven." Arran gave the man the information he had asked for. 

Chris frowned he should have known that Silverstone would move quickly once he found out what happened. Chris rubbed at his head he had to find a way to get his daughter away from McCall and the others so that when Arran and his hunters went after the pack she did not hurt, the other humans in the pack would have to take their chances. 

"Fine I'll be there in an hour." Chris could only hope that Silverstone just dealt with the werewolves and that there were no innocent causalities. 

"Good." Arran faced his nephew and the hunters he had gathered to deal with the Hale pack. 

"Argent isn't going to let you hurt his daughter." David was not worried about the older hunter but he was not sure why his uncle was planning to meet the other man. 

"You let me worry about Chris Argent." Arran confidently spoke. "They won't get in the way, and if they do well accidents happen."

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peter reluctantly surfaced he was exhausted and someone was touching him, he was not in the mood to deal with the pack, he was prepared to snarl at the person touching him. 

"Easy Peter." Derek had felt the tension ratchet up in his uncle as he gently ran his hands over older man's head and shoulders.

Peter's eyes flew open he scrambled to sit upright. 

The teen members of the pack watched silently as Peter threw himself against the injured alpha, Derek let out a surprised sound as the older man's arms wrapped around him. 

"Peter." Derek wrapped his own arms around the trembling former alpha, he was confused he thought that healing Peter had made the man better but Derek could smell the sadness and pain which was emanating from his uncle.

Peter buried his head against the solid form of his nephew, his arms wrapped as tightly around the younger man, he fought not to sob out his relief that Derek was finally awake. 

"Peter?" Derek ran his hand over Peter trying to locate where the injury was that was causing the older werewolf pain, when he could not find any wounds he became worried. "Peter what the hell is going on?"

"He's not injured." Jackson hurriedly told the pale alpha, he made to move closer but stopped when Derek let out a low growl. 

Derek was confused, he growled to warn the others away, he would not let anyone hurt his sole surviving family member, he felt his claws pop out and his fangs drop. His body tensing and preparing to defend his weaker pack mate as an alpha should. 

"Take it easy Derek." Scott pushed Alison behind him as Derek shifted to his beta form and angry low growl still issuing from deep within his muscled chest. 

"What do we do?" Jackson lowered his head as Derek's snarling growl was directed towards him. 

Stiles ever so slowly reached out, he placed his hand on the broad back, he could feel the growls vibrating through the wounded alpha's form, he hoped that Derek did not attack him as he edged closer till he was plastered against the alpha's back. 

"Peter your alright Peter." Stiles knew that Derek was reacting to Peter's distress, if he could get the former alpha to calm down then Derek should hopefully come back to his senses at the moment the alpha was acting on instinct. "Peter you need to calm down."

The growls were growing in volume as Derek's head tilted as he listened for the sound of any of the people present coming closer to him and his distressed pack member. 

"Be careful Stiles." Scott warned. 

"Be quiet." Stiles ordered he was confident the pack would obey him although neither Lydia nor Jackson looked happy, Scott looked like he wanted to rip Stiles away from the two Hale's, Stiles gave him a firm look to which Scott nodded that he understood. 

"Peter look at me." Stiles rang his fingers through the thick hair as Peter was still plastered against the aggressive alpha. 

Derek coughed then returned to growling, Stiles did not like how cold the surly alpha was, werewolves normally ran at a higher temperature than humans but Derek was cool to the touch which worried Stiles. Peter also did not feel as hot as he should Stiles hoped that Deaton got to them soon. 

Peter seemed to snap back to himself, he raised his head looking into the worried brown eyes of the usually hyperactive Stiles Stilinski. 

"Peter." Stiles rested his hand on Peter's shoulder pleased when he was not shrugged off. 

"Stiles?" Peter could hear Derek growling.

"See Sourwolf Peter's fine." Stiles looked into the sky blue eyes seeing the moment Peter realised that Derek was snarling because of him. 

Peter took hold of the stubble jaw he turned the younger man's head towards him, barely holding in a horrified gasp at the coal black eyes that occupied his nephews face. 

"I'm ok Derek." Peter frowned as the growls did not change or stop. 

"Try again." Stiles was under no illusions of how much damage the alpha could do even as injured as he was. 

Peter pulled Derek so that the younger werewolf's face was against his neck he encouraged the alpha to scent him. 

Stiles was relieved when he felt Derek relax against the other man, the growling had slowed and then stopped completely.

"What the hell was that?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Derek senses are not working properly because of the injuries he has and so his wolf took over." Deaton had quickly returned when he received the call letting him know the alpha was awake. "He was reacting to Peter's distress, defending his pack."

"But we're part of his pack." Scott was confused. 

Deaton shook his head, sometimes he hated that the Hale pack was so full of bitten wolves, that they did not understand yet the instincts f the wolf within themselves. 

"It doesn't matter Derek thought we were going to hurt Peter." Stiles had noted that Derek and Peter had not moved even with the vets reappearance. "And his wolf was defending a member of his pack."

Deaton always considered the teenager who spoke clever, and the youngster seemed to understand better the actions of being a werewolf, better than the teenagers who had been bitten and were actual werewolves. 

"Derek, Deaton's here to see you." Peter voice was quiet in Derek's ear, the older man released his nephew, they both turned to face the man who helped the pack, Peter kept himself pressed gently shoulder to shoulder with Derek. 

"Deaton." Derek greeted the vet, he could smell the mixture of herbs and pets he always associated with the dark skinned healer.

"How do you feel Derek?" Deaton asked he moved cautiously closer watching Peter's reaction, pleased when the elder Hale remained calm looking. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chris took a calming breath as he stood outside the motel door, he wanted to know what the older man wanted, he could imagine the other man was not pleased after what had happened to his nephew. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, he heard a voice bidding him enter. 

"Hello Chris." Arran Silverstone greeted the younger hunter, he noted that Argent looked calm and composed no hint of any nerves showing, not that Arran had expected anything less, Gerard would have trained the other man well making sure he knew not to show any weaknesses. 

"Why are you here Silverstone?" Chris controlled his breathing so that his heart remained slow and steady. 

"The Hale pack attacked my nephew." Arran replied he saw no reaction to his words on Chris face.

"They did not kill him." Chris pointed out. 

Arran glared at the other man.

"They drew human blood." Arran snapped. " They need to be punished and you stood by and did nothing."

"I would not have won against the whole pack." Chris shot back keeping his voice level and controlled.

"You did not even try." Arran spat, he then smiled nastily at Argent. "Or should I say you daughter ordered you not to interfere."

Chris had hoped in vain that Alison's name would not be brought up, he was foolish to believe that Silverstone would not use the fact that Alison had supported the pack against hunters. The Silverstone family of hunters were actually in the minority by being a patriarchal family, as most followed the principal of the women being the leaders. 

"Alison is not part of the Hale pack." Chris desperately wanted the elder hunter to believe him, he had to protect his daughter from the revenge Silverstone and his family would want on the Beacon Hills pack. Chris would be happy to see the two Hale's dead, and the teenage werewolves turned to omega's, it would allow for them to be easily controlled, that way maybe they would survive whatever this man planned. 

"What are you lying to me Argent, as a hunter surely you would want to see the pack dead and whatever hold the dogs have over your daughter gone." Arran raised a questioning eyebrow, Chris expression did not changed but he could tell the man was thinking furiously for a response. 

"The only two wolves that would cause any problems are the Hale's." Chris was not above sacrificing the two born werewolves in order to save the bitten teenagers and the human members of the pack. "The rest are bitten teenagers and their human friends."

"Oh don't worry about the Hales, I have plans for the Alpha." Arran's smile did not reach his eyes.

Chris held his breath waiting for Silverstone to finish speaking. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Deaton stood with Stiles in the kitchen of the renovated Hale house, Lydia and Isaac also stood waiting with the hyperactive teen as Alan washed his hands. 

"Is Derek going to be alright?" Isaac worriedly asked, he had followed the others into the kitchen. 

"It will take time." Deaton informed the small group.

"Why, he's a werewolf and an alpha." Lydia tapped her foot impatiently. 

"What Derek did healing peter is unique to the Hale line." Deaton began to dry his hands on the towel Stiles handed him. "I've only seen something like this once before and it took Talia a while to recover."

"Talia?" Isaac could smell when Deaton scent changed to one of sorrow. 

"Derek's mother." Deaton gave a small sad smile when he remembered the woman. "Derek's brother had an accident, he was human and hurt badly enough that if Talia had not done what she had he would have been likely permanently crippled."

Jackson, Boyd and Erica entered the kitchen drawn in by the desire to hear more about Derek and Peter's family. 

"Talia healed her son and then she recovered." Deaton remembered how weak the murdered alpha had been, but she was safe surrounded by her pack. He just hoped that Derek would have the same from his pack, he thought that Stiles especially would make sure the young alpha was safe and allowed to regain his health. "Being surrounded by the pack will help."

"We can't take his pain." Erica told the vet, she was leaning against Boyd who was still and silent like a statue. 

"No you won't be able to, at least not yet anyway." Deaton saw Stiles frown.

"But they will be able to soon?" Stiles hoped it was sooner rather than later.

"Yes but I can't tell you exactly when though." Deaton was quick to inform the group. "Derek needs to eat, drink and rest, his body will use a lot of energy healing, don't let him over do things."

"He won't." Stiles promised, he could imagine that Derek would not be best pleased being made to take things easy.

"I'll leave more supplied for the burns and I don't think he should shift until most of the wounds have healed." Deaton advised.

"I'll be fine." Derek voice sounded from the kitchen doorway, Scott and Alison on either side of him, and Peter stood pale and swaying slightly behind him.

"Sit down sourwolf before you fall down." Stiles rapidly moved to the pale and shaking man, he took hold of his arm, Derek startled slightly as Stiles grabbed him. "I can do it."

Stiles huffed out a breath, but did not release the wounded man, he guided the slow moving alpha to one of the stools by the breakfast bar, ready to help as he watched Derek settle himself on the stool. 

"You sit down as well Peter." Stiles commanded he was surprised when the former alpha took the stool next to Derek without making any comment. 

"I shall be back in a day or two." Deaton gave Stiles a nod as the teenager began to direct the others around the kitchen to prepare a meal for the alpha and the rest of the pack. 

Derek remained silent as he listened to the pack move around the huge kitchen, he was worried about his uncle, the man was quiet and still his hand resting on Derek's back. 

"Right come on you two lets go get you dressed. Your perfect bodies are making me so jealous of my scrawniness." Stiles slowly reached out and touched Derek's hand giving it a gentle tug to get the man moving. He frowned as Peter followed silently behind. 

Derek was now seriously worried, he allowed Stiles to lead him up the stairs the lanky teen keeping up a running commentary, Derek had expected his uncle to verbally spar with Stiles but the man remained stubbornly silent and to Derek that raised red flags and warning bells. 

"Peter why don't you go shower I can help Derek." Stiles hated the dull and almost lifeless look in the usually vibrant blue eyes, Peter walked slowly towards his room. 

Derek waited for Stiles to turn the shower on, he had no issues with being naked in front of his pack as he stripped. 

"What's going on Stiles?" Derek listened as Stiles moved around the bathroom collecting towels and toiletries. 

"Everything is fine." Stiles hoped that Derek believed him, he did not want to worry the sick alpha. 

Derek scowled, Stiles should know enough about werewolves now not to outright lie to one. 

"Stiles tell me." Derek demanded an answer. 

"Or what." Stiles tried to joke as he tried not to stare at the naked alpha. 

"I'll rip your throat out." Derek paused before adding. "With my teeth."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I suggest you take your daughter away from Beacon Hills while we deal with the dogs." Arran Silverstone decided to give the other hunter the chance to protect his child, he had no qualms about punishing the girl but he wanted to show the other hunter families how fair he was being trying to protect a matriarch of a important hunter family. "Otherwise she could get hurt and we don't want that now do we."

Chris glared at the other man but realised that he would have to find some excuse to get Alison out of Beacon Hills, this man would have no problem hurting any human tied to a werewolf pack, and Alison being the child of a hunter could be considered a traitor. 

"Only the Hale's have drawn human blood there is no need to hurt anyone else." Chris had to reason with the other hunter, he may hate werewolves but he did not want to see the teenagers hurt, they had not done anything to deserve the fate of the two Hales, it maybe better for all concerned if that family was wiped from the face of the earth. Then he would not have to face the boy whom Kate had used to murder his whole family, killing human and werewolf in a terrible fire. He almost pitied the young alpha but then Hale had to go and bite his wife, she had done nothing to deserve the end she had killed by her own hand so that she did not turn into the monster they hunted. 

Arran Silverstone considered what Argent was saying, he would play along with the lean man, he would make some concessions but if the teenage werewolves died protecting their alpha then he really could not be blamed could he. 

"Fine we'll try to keep the teenagers from getting hurt." Arran almost smirked as Chris Argent nodded looking relieved. 

"Give me a couple of days to get organised and then you can hunt down the Hales and do what you want with them." Chris was relieved that Silverstone had made the effort, but deep down Chris knew they were just empty words and meant nothing Silverstone would hunt down and kill Derek and Peter and heaven help any other wolf that got in his way. 

"You have forty-eight hours."


	26. Chapter 26

"Now tell me all you know about the Hale pack." Arran Silverstone wanted Argent to spill everything he knew about the resident pack of werewolves. 

"Derek Hale is the alpha, he killed his uncle to gain the position, after Peter Hale had killed Derek's sister so that he could find and kill everyone responsible for the Hale fire." Chris began to speak his voice clear and strong. "He's young, but I haven't seen a bigger Alpha form wolf before."

"Go on." the elder Silverstone encouraged. 

"He and his pack defeated the alpha pack." Chris had remembered the fury and blood as the Hale pack decimated the alphas during the final fight. Only Derek out of the wolves had actually dealt the final blows to the alpha, the other werewolves did not want the alpha power for themselves even Peter had held back from killing. The humans had taken out a few of the alphas so that Scott and the others did not have too. 

"Who killed Deucalion?" Silverstone had never run into the alpha pack but every hunter was aware of them. 

"Derek did." Chris had recalled the absolute rage that had come over the young alpha after Deucalion had clawed the hyperactive Stiles, it was almost like the scent of the teenagers blood had turned the Hale alpha feral, Derek's alpha form seemed to grow as the anger consumed him, he then proceeded to rip the alpha of the alpha pack limb from limb. The remainder of the alpha pack submitted and admitted defeat after that, and Scott and the others had chased them from Hale territory with warnings never to return. Chris and the others had watched as Stiles seemed to calm the feral alpha with his voice and touch alone. Chris hated Derek but he had no issues with the young Stilinski so he would not mention the connection the two had. 

"What about Peter Hale?" Silverstone felt there was more to Deucalion's death than Chris was saying, but he would leave it for now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles watched as Derek exited the bathroom and sat on the bed, Stiles and the other teenagers in the pack were getting used to the fact that neither of the Hale's had an issue with getting naked in front of them, Stiles reckoned it had something to do with them being born werewolves but neither man batted an eye when anyone was unclothed. He noted that Derek was pale and making no effort to dry himself, he could also see that the alpha wolf was starting to shiver, this would not do. 

"Let's put the cream Deaton left on you and then get you warm and dressed." Stiles quickly collected some clothes for the seated man. 

"I'm fine Stiles." Derek tried to follow the sounds of Stiles moving around his room, he wanted to just curl under his comforter and sleep, Derek was fighting not to whine from the pain from the numerous burns and other injuries spread over his body. 

"Right Sourwolf I believe you." Stiles smiled as he started to gently dry the handsome alpha.

"I can do it." Derek was not an invalid. 

"Just keep still." Stiles ordered the other man, he was surprised when Derek complied. 

"So what happened with Peter, whose upset him?" Derek wanted to know so that he could fix the problem, he did not want arguing within the pack. 

Before Stiles could answer the bedroom door opened and Peter stood silently in the doorway. Stiles did not like the fact that Peter looked as pale as Derek, and he was silent which was off putting when normally the elder Hale was sassy and sarcastic. 

Derek heard the door open, he hated that he could not see who was there, but he knew that it was his uncle, why was the other man not coming in, why was he so quiet. Derek did not like this, he wanted desperately to comfort the other werewolf, he could smell the sadness and despair it was making his wolf very unhappy. 

"Peter come on in." Stiles bit his lip as the werewolf slowly made his way towards them, Peter was not looking at him he kept looking at the injured alpha and then looking away. Stiles watched as Peter stopped by the bed.

Derek frowned he had not expected Peter to stop, he had thought that the other man would sit on the bed near him. 

Stiles looked between the two Hales, Peter was starring down at his feet, Stiles could see that he was trembling, Derek look confused as his head tilted as he focused on his uncle. 

"Peter are you alright?" Derek asked, he felt Stiles restart his patting him dry, he reached out to his silent uncle.

"I'm sorry Derek."Peter's voice was soft and low. 

"What for Peter?" Derek nearly growled as Peter took a step back from him, why did he do that, his wolf wanted to growl he wanted to give Peter comfort and receive it back as well, that was what pack did. 

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Peter began to back away from his nephew, he could not stand to see the young man hurt he should not have come into the bedroom, he should have kept to himself away from the pack.

Stiles froze as he felt Derek growl, he saw Peter stop dead in his tracks. 

Derek growled again, his wolf was not happy. 

"Come here." The Alpha werewolf growled, he expected obedience from his beta. 

Peter whined at the growled order, he bared his throat forgetting that the alpha was blinded. 

"Peter do as Derek says." Stiles held out one hand to the elder werewolf while his other rested on the still growling alpha's back careful of the burns, he could feel the growl vibrating through Derek's body. 

Peter approached he managed not to yelp as Derek grabbed him as soon as he was in reach, he fell to his knees closing his eyes and baring his throat even further in an effort to show he was not challenging the alpha. 

Stiles stays still and quiet as the growls change to what he recognises as the werewolf equivalent to purring. Derek has pulled Peter close, he is rubbing his head against Peter scent marking the older man, Stiles can see the surprise on Peters face. Then Peter relaxes as Derek continues to rumble and run his hand over Peter's head and shoulders.

Stiles waits patiently for a few minutes pleased that the two men are relaxed and comfortable, then a stomach rumbles. 

"Guys we need to cream Derek and then go for food." Stiles pauses as the two men chuckle.

"I'm not creaming Derek Stiles." Peter has a smile in his voice although he has not moved from his position against the younger man. "But you're welcome too." 

Stiles palm smacks his head as he realises what the two men are laughing about.

"Just help me Peter." Stiles hands the man some of the cream Deaton left as Peter moves to sit on the bed next to Derek. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Peter Hale the former alpha." Chris wants Silverstone to kill the former alpha just as badly as he wants him to end Derek Hale. "He's injured and weak from the attack by your nephew, I doubt he'll give you too much trouble he looked catatonic when his pack rescued him."

Silverstone nodded. 

"And the rest." The older hunter asked.

"There are five teenage bitten wolves, Scott McCall was bitten by Peter when he was the alpha, but he's in Derek's pack now." Chris had to give enough information to satisfy the other hunter but not enough to make the teenagers sound dangerous. "The others were bitten by Derek none of them stand out or are anything special."

"That's not true is it really Chris." Silverstone raised an eyebrow at the Argent hunter. "They took down the Alpha pack, and a Kanima." 

"I think they were just incredibly lucky." Chris saw that Silverstone wanted more. 

"Tell me more." Silverstone nodded for the man to continue, he wanted to see exactly what Argent would say, would he be truthful and give them as much information as he could or would he continue to pass on the bare minimum he could get away with. 

"Jackson Whitmore is the former Kanima, but now he's just an average werewolf." Chris was quick to fill in the silence. "His love for his girlfriend saved him."

"Ah yes Lydia Martin the girl who is immune." Silverstone had wanted the girl to study and maybe he would save her and find out what made her so special and to see if it could be replicated as some sort of vaccination for hunters so that they could be protected from the curse of a werewolf bite. 

"I don't believe she's immune." Chris kept his face carefully blank. "Her records from the hospital after Peter's attack have vanished and I been talking to the staff and it seems like she may have been scratched a bit, then she had went into some sort of catatonic state."

"So she wasn't bitten?" Silverstone watched Argent closely.

"No nobody is immune, she was just very lucky for some reason Hale did not bite her." Chris met and held Silverstone's penetrating stare. 

"So she's just an innocent human." Silverstone crossed his arms across his chest. 

"Yes she is incredible smart and resource but just a fragile human teenager." Chris knew his daughter thought of the Martin girl as her best friend and Chris was trying to do his best to save as many of the pack as he could, he just wanted the Hales dead.

"Alright and the other werewolves?"Silverstone allowed Chris to move on

"Then you have Isaac, Erica and Boyd, Derek bit those three one after the other." Chris remembered the image of Erica and Boyd tied up in his basement by his father. "Boyd and Erica have already run from the pack once, I think they will probably run again if they see you take out the two Hales."

"But they came back." Silverstone pointed out. 

"The pack rescued them from the alpha's." Chris shot back. "But they are young and their past actions show they are not completely loyal to the alpha."

"Maybe you're right but they fought the alpha pack with Hale and the others." Silverstone waited to see what the other hunter would offer in response to this statement.

Chris had tried his best for the teenage werewolves, now he came to the final member and in Chris's eyes Stiles was not to be underestimated, he may look and act like a hyperactive flailing teenager but he was strong willed, able to get Derek and the rest of the pack to do what he wanted and he was a spark. 

"Then there's the sheriffs kid Stiles Stilinski." Chris chuckled he had to make out that Stiles was a joke, and then maybe the teen could save the other members of the pack baring the two Hales. 

"What's a Stiles?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chris paused he had to be careful here, Stiles was a human within a werewolf pack but he was powerful, he seemed to be able to challenge the alpha and get the wolves to follow his plans. Chris actually liked the teenager, he thought that if things would have been different Stiles would have made a great hunter, he had that killer edge needed to protect those close to him. He was probably more dangerous than the werewolves in the pack barring the two Hales. 

"He's just a teenage hanger on, he's best friends with McCall and has a crush on the Martin girl." Chris hoped that Arran believed him. 

"He wasn't much of a challenge when we tried for the Martin girl." The younger Silverstone bragged. 

"So the main problems are the two Hales then?" Arran saw Argent nod his head. "Alright Chris you have 48 hours, I suggest you don't waste them."

Chris stood he moved swiftly to the door and left, as he made his way towards his SUV he kept his head high and drove off like he had not a care in the world. Once he figured that he had not been followed he pulled over at the side of the road, taking a depth breath he wondered what Beacon Hills would be like when he returned after Silverstone dealt with Derek and Peter Hale. Would any of the others be dead or injured he hoped not but as long as his daughter was safe, he really could not worry too much about the other teenage members of the Hale pack, they all knew what they were getting into when they joined the werewolf pack and supernatural world. 

Chris restarted his journey home, he would have to come up with a plan quickly to separate Alison from the pack, he needed to get the two of them as far from Beacon Hills as he could at least for the short term, maybe it would be better in the long run if they left this town behind, but he balked at the idea of leaving behind his wife, she was buried within the town cemetrary. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles waited at the bottom of the stairs as Derek made his way slowly down them, Stiles had tried to help and guide the alpha but the man had stubbornly refused his aid, Stiles had given the man a glare until he saw that Peter had a gentle hold on the injured wolf's elbow. Now he waited as the two Hales walked down the stairs, Peter had released the younger man as Derek had grumbled but Stiles had not heard what the alpha had said. Stiles wanted to get Derek settled back in the large living room surrounded by pack and on his way to recovering, he wanted Peter to come back to them, he disliked this version of the former alpha. It just struck Stiles as wrong how quiet and cooperative the elder Hale was, he was not the only one that was feeling unsettled by Peter's behaviour, he just hoped now that Derek was awake Peter would recover and the two of them would go back to normal. 

Derek was biting the inside of his check, the bottoms of his feet had been burns over them so every step was agony, how had Peter coped without roaring with pain. 

Peter caught the scent of blood and heard Derek his as he took another step down the stairs, Peter whined and then before his nephew could protest he scooped him up and hurried down the stairs. 

Stiles nearly yelped in reaction as Peter stopped at the bottom of the stair, Derek cradled like a child in his arms. Stiles was surprised that the pale man had the strength to pick up the larger man, he was glad when Boyd suddenly appeared ready to offer his strength.

"Peter." Derek swallowed as his stomach roiled, he fought not to vomit. 

"Easy Derek." Stiles laid a hand on Derek's shoulder not liking how cool he felt or the fact that he could feel Derek trembling. "Peter make Derek comfortable, Boyd go help him."

Derek opened his mouth to say he could walk but he felt the long fingered hand tighten briefly, he sagged against his silent uncle. 

"I'm going to make food and then I think we'll watch a movie." Stiles pointed to the living room, once they were gone he rushed into the kitchen, he loved this room, the Hale house had a extremely large kitchen stocked with every conceivable device a cook would want, it was always well stocked with food the pack liked. Stiles hummed to himself as he pulled out the makings for sandwiches, he wanted something he knew would be filling, and that their Alpha could manage without any help. 

"Do you need any help?" Isaac's voice sounded by the humming teenagers ear. Isaac grinned as Stiles flailed as he was startled not realising Isaac was there. 

"You need a bell." Stiles wagged a finger at the smiling Isaac. "And yes you can help grab some drinks, and chips." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek was confused Peter was strangely silent and his scent was sad, Derek did not like it. He had also noted the rest of the pack was restless and quiet, he wanted to know what he had missed while he had been asleep. 

Erica snuggles against her alpha as gently as she could she ignored the smell of infection and pain coming from his injured body. She noted that Peter was carefully pressed against Derek's other side, she did not like how pale both men were. She felt Derek shivering, he was cold and she did not like it wanting to use her body heat to warm him. She smiled as a large hand stroked slowly over her hair.

"I'm fine Erica." Derek wanted to reassure his worried beta's, he could sense them crowding round him, he did not comment on the fact that Peter was using him like a teddy bear, obviously the elder man needed the contact. 

"Here you both need to eat." Stiles placed the plate into Derek's hands, he scowled at Peter when the older man ignored the second plate meant for him. "Peter you need to eat too."

Peter did not acknowledge the teen, he was not hungry in fact the thought of food was turning his stomach, he just wanted to rest against his nephew his wolf comforted by the scent of his alpha and family member. 

"Come on psycho wolf you need to keep up your creeper strength." Stiles teased. 

Derek felt Peter tense, he felt the pack bond between himself and his uncle had changed since he had healed the former alpha. And now he felt the hurt Peter felt at the nick name that the gangly teen had labelled him with. 

"Don't Stiles." Derek felt the young spark's attention transfer to him. "Don't call him that."

"Oh." Stiles studied the two werewolves, Peter had not even bothered to look at him, in fact the blue eyed Hale was avoiding making any sort of contact with anyone, he was plastered to Derek's side, Stiles wondered what Derek could feel from Peter, the man had not complained before about the nickname he had given him. But maybe Peter had been hurt by being called a psycho and creeper and had chosen not to say anything. 

 

================================================================

Chris Argent sat at his desk, he held a picture if his wife in his hands, in it his wife was smiling and happy, Chris missed her so much his daughter needed her mother. But she had been taken from them killed by Derek Hale, he had bitten her knowing that no hunter would let themselves live after being bitten by an alpha. The Hales had cause his family so much heartache, his sister was brutally murdered by the psychotic Peter Hale, he should have let the authorities punish Kate for what she had done, but instead the elder Hale had ripped out her throat, and he had done it in front of Chris's beloved daughter. 

Then his father had come up with some twisted scheme and showed himself to be dishonourable and willing to do anything to stay alive even turn himself it to the one just because he did not want to die of cancer. And now his daughter was running around with the very wolves who had destroyed their family and Chris could not stop it, Alison had fought beside them to deal with the alpha pack and she had taken the werewolves side when they had punished Peter Hale, and now Chris would have to separate her so that he could save her and allow Silverstone and his hunters to take care of the last of the Hales. 

Chris sighed and then picked up his phone, he would protect his daughter and take her away so that she did not witness what was about to happen. 

"Alison you need to come home I have news I want to tell you." Chris kept his voice level and calm, he would not hint at what he planned. "Its urgent that you see me I can't talk over the phone."

Chris stood, he would have to get ready, he knew that Scott would more than likely be with his daughter when she returned and he would have to deal with the young wolf when he arrived. 

================================================================

"I don't like it." Stiles ground out, he could tell the others were worried about Alison going to her father on her own. 

"Scott, Isaac you both go with Alison." Derek ordered, he no longer trusted Chris Argent with his daughters safety. 

"I'll be fine my father will not hurt me." Alison did not want to leave the pack house with two less wolves to protect it. 

"They are still going with you." Derek was adamant that Alison be protected and he knew that both Scott and Isaac would defend the huntress against any attacker. 

"Alright Alpha." Alison hurried to her car the two males hot on her heels.

"I don't trust Argent." Peter spoke for the first time in what seemed like ages.


	28. Chapter 28

Scott sat next to Alison as she drove towards her house, the female huntress had not said anything as they made their way to meet with her father. Scott noted that Isaac was looking out the windows scanning for any threats, his eyes constant moving around. 

"Do you trust your father?" Isaac asked he caught Alison's eye in the rear view mirror. 

"He won't hurt me." Allison was quick to respond, she had every faith that her father would not hurt her he did love her of that she was sure. 

"I don't trust him." Scott could not help himself, he had seen the man after that found Peter, Argent had stood by and watched as the visiting hunters had tortured the former alpha, Scott could not believe that anyone would stand by and allow fire to be used as a weapon against a man like Peter Hale especially knowing what had happened to him. But Argent had simply stood back and watched, he may not have actively participated but his actions were worse because he had done nothing to stop the torture, and in Scott's eyes that made the man even more guilty.

"Maybe you both should wait in the car." Alison understood that the pack's opinion of her father had changed after what had happened with Peter Hale, she could not get the image or the smell of the tortured werewolf out of her mind, and she imagined that it must have been much worse for the other wolves, in fact she was really amazed that Derek had not ripped the hunters limb from limb. It was no wonder that both Hale's were now suffering from nightmares. 

================================================================

Derek could tell that Stiles was not happy in fact he could sense that his pack was not pleased by the amount he had eaten, but he could not force himself to take another bite. Derek felt Stiles remove the plate from his hands, a bottle replaced it, Derek took a drink. He had noticed that since taking Peter's injuries and pain, he could now feel the pack more strongly, the bonds seemed to have strengthened, even those connecting him to the human members of the pack. 

"Derek do you want anything else?" Stiles frowned at the alpha, he wanted him to eat and drink more but the injured werewolf seemed hesitant. Deaton had told them that both Hale's would need energy to recover from their ordeals and so Stiles wanted to encourage both men to take in as much as possible, but neither one was cooperating, Peter had taken a few half hearted bites of his sandwich and some juice just like Derek. 

"No." The alpha squirmed till he was lying down, he did not react as Peter curled up beside him. 

"What about you Pete?" Stiles saw Peter shake his head. 

"Here Stiles." Erica moved and took the dishes from Stiles she pulled him so that he took her place next to the alpha.

Stiles had barely settled in place when he found himself being used as Derek rested his head on a pillow the teenagers lap . Stiles began to run his fingers through the thick black hair, he watched as the alpha's breathing evened out, he felt the body against him relax, Stiles smiled down at Peter as the man followed Derek into sleep. 

"Thanks Boyd." Stiles gave the larger teen a pleased smile as he covered the sleeping Hale's with blankets. 

"I'm going to check the perimeter." Jackson announced.

"Boyd go with him." Stiles did not want anyone going anywhere on their own.

"OK Stiles." Boyd could tell that Jackson wanted to say something more, but the look on Stiles face stopped him, and then Lydia nudged her boyfriend to get him moving. 

"Right come on Boyd." Jackson left with Boyd right behind him.

================================================================

"No." Alison raised an eyebrow at the two werewolves who simply starred back at her, neither one wanting to be left behind. 

"Fine come on then." Alison headed to the front door. 

Scott and Isaac rushed behind her, as soon as they entered the Argent house a flash bang went of blinding them both. To Isaac's horror he heard Scott yelp and then collapse next to him, releasing a growl Isaac struggled to overcome the effects of the flash, before his vision cleared he yelped as he was hit with a dart and he felt the drugs hit his system as his legs buckled and he hit the floor losing consciousness. 

Alison was blinded and surprised by the flash of light and the noise, she felt more than saw Scott and then Isaac collapse, near her, before she could attempt to defend herself she felt the sting of a dart hit her. Alison soundlessly collapsed, unconscious before she could pull the dart from her arm. 

Chris Argent moved quickly to three drugged teenagers, he moved the two boys into the large living room, dumping one on each couch after checking that they were both breathing, he had used heavy duty tranquilisers for the wolves wanted the drugs to work quickly but have no lasting effects once they regain consciousness. He picked up his daughter cradling her gently to his chest he had a good few hours before she would wake, he planned to be as far from Beacon Hills as he could he already knew where he was going to take Alison and he would keep her locked down once he got there. He had to keep his daughter safe and hope when it was all over she did not hate him. 

================================================================

"No." Derek roared as he sat up, he began to growl and snarl angrily. 

"What the hell Derek?" Stiles dropped the book he had been reading, he quickly wrapped his arms around the snarling growling alpha. "Tell me what's the matter now."

Lydia and Erica watched as Stiles tried to calm the enraged werewolf, they noted that Peter was wolfed out in response to the alpha's growls. 

"Derek." Stiles demanded the alphas attention. "Talk to me."

Derek claws were out and the growls had not stopped. 

Stiles gently took hold of Derek's stubbled jaw, he began to run his other hand over Derek shoulder and arm trying to calm the agitated werewolf. He hated that he could not see or read the normally expressive eyes, the blackness was so deep and dark it almost made Stiles shudder as he recalled Derek almost dying from being shot by Kate with a wolfs bane laced bullet. 

"Argent, Trick, Alison." Derek voice was distorted by his fangs he tried to get up, but Stiles was not about to allow their wounded alpha to get hurt anymore.

"Stay here Derek." Stiles pushed so that Derek was against his neck, he was using his scent to try and calm the alpha. "Erica howl for Jackson and Boyd their cell phones won't have any signal."

Erica did not even pause in her rush to obey Stiles. 

"Lydia we need to track Alison's cell phone, or something." Stiles was glad when the strawberry blonde nodded.

"What about me?" Stiles had not forgotten the still weakened former alpha.

"Weapons Peter we need weapons." Stiles could feel Derek panting against throat. "Easy Derek easy."

"I should have known Argent was planning something." Derek voice was angry. 

"He hasn't hurt her or the pups has he?" Stiles dreaded to hear what the hunter may have done to Scott or Isaac, Stiles still believed that Chris would not hurt his daughter.

"Alison is drugged I think she's muffled and muted and he's moving Stiles, he's taking her away." Derek hated that he could do nothing in his weakened state. 

"What about Scott and Isaac?" Stiles hoped that Chris had not hurt them. 

"They've been knocked out, drugged." Derek hated the fact that whatever they had been hit with was muting the pack bonds. "We need to get to them before anyone else does."

================================================================

Arran Silverstone could not believe his good look, the men he had watching Argent had just informed him that the hunter had left with his daughter. The man had obviously tricked her into coming home, and then disabled the pack members who had accompanied her, and so Silverstone was going to take advantage of this. He had ordered his nephew and some men to bring back whoever had been left behind in the Argent house. 

"Take them." Arran ordered his men, he would not waste the opportunity to capture two members of the Hale pack, although it may give the pack warning that he and his hunters where in Beacon Hills. "You men get the cages ready, we want to be able to welcome our guests."

Arran was please when his men rushed to obey, he wanted everything set up quickly so that the werewolves could be kept subdued unable to howl for help. HE could not wait, and soon they would go after the rest of this pack, he would find out exactly what made them so special able to defeat the alpha pack. He could not wait to get his hands on the Hale alpha, the werewolf who killed Deucalion must be extremely powerful and Silverstone could not wait to break Derek Hale, he would take great delight in destroying the alpha werewolf's mind and body. 

================================================================

Jackson and Boyd slammed into the Hale house, they had raced back after hearing Erica's howl. 

Stiles, Lydia, Erica and Peter were checking weapons while Derek paced behind one of the massive leather couches, angry snarls and growls where issuing from deep within his chest. 

"Alpha?" Boyd could feel his own features morphing into his beta form as the anger and rage poured off the injured alpha. 

"Argent has taken Alison." Stiles answered for the wounded Derek. 

"Isaac and Scott?" Jackson moved to Lydia's side he felt her give him a reassuring touch. 

"Drugged, we need to get to them." Stiles scrambled up and over the couch he stood in front of the growling alpha. 

Derek wanted so badly to shift to his alpha form and race to his pack members side, but he was blind and injured, he would just slow down the healthy werewolves. 

"Boyd, Erica, Jackson the three of you will go to Argent's house and bring back Scott and Isaac." Stiles had wrapped his arms around Derek pulling the growling Alpha head to his throat so he could scent him and hopefully keep Derek from shifting to his alpha form, as Deaton said it would not be a good thing until the injured werewolf was more healed. "Peter you and Lydia will stay here."

"I should go with Jackson." Lydia argued. 

"No."


	29. Chapter 29

"But." Lydia began.

"No you stay here with us." Derek was adamant, he wanted Lydia protected and he thought the three werewolves could move quickly to secure the two other pack members. "You and Stiles need to try and find were Argent is taking Alison."

"I'll contact Danny." Stiles scrambled to find his phone. 

"Fine." Lydia was not happy but she understood that Derek wanted to keep her safe after the hunters had tried to take her once before. 

"Bring them back."Stiles walks with the werewolves to the front door, he only closes it once they drive away in his jeep, he had told them to take it in case Scott and Isaac were still unconscious when they found them. 

"Can you track Alison?" Derek turns his head to where he thought Stiles would be when he came back into the room. He could feel the food he had forced down churning in his guts, threatening to make a return. 

Stiles moved back beside the sick Derek, he saw the disappointment on Lydia's face, he dreaded what the strawberry blonde teenager would say next. 

 

"No, it looks like Alison's cell phone has stopped moving, so Argent probably ditched the phone." Lydia hated being the bearer of bad news. "We will find her Alpha. Argent won't get away with stealing her and hurting Scott and Isaac."

"No he won't." Peter growled his eyes glowing a vibrant blue. 

"Easy Peter." Stiles reached out a hand attempting to calm the agitated werewolf. He hid his dismay as Peter flinched away from his touch scowling at him. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"We have them." Arran Silverstone grinned evilly as his men reported their success in taking the two drugged werewolves from the Argent house. 

"Good put them in the cage, make sure they're nice and comfortable." Arran heard his nephew laugh at his words. 

"Now we just need the rest of the wolves to be just as easily caught hey uncle." David Silverstone wanted to make the Hale pack pay, he would have fun torturing the two wolves they had just caught. He could not wait until they had the whole pack, he knew how nasty his uncle could be and he could not wait to see what the man had planned for Derek Hale, but whatever it is it would be painful and bloody. 

"Do not worry David we shall have the rest of the pack soon." Arran smile was pure evil, he had already issued orders to his men, they were busy setting up the ambush for the wolves, and soon he would have more to add to the two he already had. 

XOOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Derek hated waiting, he could feel the bond with Alison stretching, Chris Argent must have been racing away from Beacon Hills as fast as he could. Derek would see the elder Argent punished for what he had done. He paced angrily, forcing himself to ignore all the pains and aches his body was broadcasting, his own pain he could ignore, he needed to focus on his pack, he was worried that Jackson and the others would not get to Scott and Isaac before something untoward happened to them. 

Stiles was watching the alpha pace, even blinded and injured Derek was a striking figure, his presence was powerful and eye catching. He could tell that the muscled alpha was worried, he was growling as he paced, Stiles did not think it was a good idea for Derek to wear himself out, he should be resting, saving his strength and healing himself. 

"What should we do now?" Lydia had tried to engage Peter in conversation but the elder Hale had remained stubbornly silent as they had gathered weapons, check ammunition and were waiting for the return of the remaining members of the pack. 

"Wait for Jackson, Erica and Boyd to bring back Scott and Isaac." Stiles had decided he had had enough of the pacing he stepped in front of the black haired alpha. "And then we'll find Alison."

"Stiles." Derek grumpily snapped at the teen blocking his path. 

"Derek you and Peter both need to build up your energy and recover." Stiles nodded at Lydia who reached out and took hold of Peter's arm before the elder werewolf, she gently pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come sit down with me."

Derek felt the younger man take his arm being careful of the numerous wounds on it, Derek allowed himself to be guided to the large couch. 

"Can you still feel her." Stiles saw Derek give a tired nod.

"She's getting further away Stiles and there's nothing I can do." Derek voice was low and sad. 

"We'll get her back." Stiles truly believed what he said, he was sure that Alison's father would not hurt her, Christopher Argent may have stood by and watched Peter get tortured but he would never hurt his own daughter. 

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you alright?" Lydia released Peter's arm. 

"I'm fine." Peter turned away from the girl he had used to resurrect himself, he knew she was only being polite asking about his health, he believed that if Lydia had the chance she would kill him for good this time. 

Lydia frowned as Peter began to search for something simple for the group to eat, the werewolf was still extremely pale and his movements where slow and not as smooth as they normally were. 

"There is still some of Stiles homemade soup we could have." Lydia knew that this was a particular favourite of the former alpha's. 

"Whatever you want Lydia." Peter extended his senses to check on his nephew and Stiles, he rubbed at his head, he could feel a headache building, Peter hated being this weak it was even worse than when he had first been reborn under the old houses charred remains.

Lydia found the soup and set it in the microwave on defrost, she found some bread and began to cut thick slices off it. The microwave dinged making Peter jump, she went to touch his back to ground him but he moved away, not even looking at her, Lydia did not like the fact that the older man was refusing to allow a pack mate to help him. Lydia wanted to tell Peter that she had long since forgiven him for using her they way he had, especially after he had saved Jackson's life during the fights with the alpha pack and after he had stopped the hunters from trying to kidnap her, but she got the feeling that he would not believe her, especially after he had partially overheard the talk she had had with Stiles and Jackson. Lydia would just have to show him that she cared and would not harm him in his weakened state, werewolves were tactile creatures and Peter would not be able to resist being touched by pack, at least she did not think he could. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX 

Stiles slowly and carefully manoeuvred Derek so that the exhausted alpha was lying down, he had been surprised when the other man had allowed his eyes to close and sleep to claim him. Stiles frowned as he placed a blanket over the shivering werewolf, he went to move away but Derek's hand shot out.

"Stay." The man tiredly requested. 

Stiles smiled down into the sleepy alpha's eyes he reached out and began to stroke the thick hair, his smile grew as Derek leaned into the gentle touch. 

"Just relax my alpha I'm not going anywhere." Stiles found himself pulled close to the larger man. 

"Mine." Stiles suddenly realised that Derek's wolf half was at the forefront at the growled word and the alpha wolf was now using him as a comforting squishy human pillow. "My Stiles."

Stiles kept still as the wolf rubbed his head against him, Stiles recognised the gesture as scenting and he ran his hands up and down the broad back gently being careful over the bandages he could feel. He tilted his head back baring his throat to the werewolf who rumbled pleased at the gesture. 

The alpha werewolf was pleased that Stiles was allowing himself to be marked as pack, the human was a good second in command, resourceful, strong and loyal. He rumbled his pleasure as he felt the long fingers stroking over his back and sides, he started to relax comforted by the teenagers presence, his breathing deepening and slowing as he slipped into sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Damn it where are they?" Jackson growled, they had arrived at the Argent house but there was no sign of either Scott or Isaac, other than the used flash bang grenade and the darts that had been used to incapacitate his pack mates. 

"It wasn't Argent." Erica had shifted to her beta form she was scenting the air gathering information. 

"Someone else and from the smell of them another hunter." Boyd confirmed what Erica had said. 

"We need to get back to Derek." Erica was uneasy being in this house. 

"I'll call and let them know what we've found." Jackson already had his cell phone out quickly calling Lydia, he rapidly filled in his girlfriend in about what they had found.

Boyd drove as fast as the speed limit allowed, he was glad that the roads leading to the one to the rebuilt Hale house were very quiet, there was a sudden explosion and suddenly the jeep was rolling and crashing along the road. Boyd and the others were thrown about within the rolling jeep, Jackson's head bounced off the window knocking the teenager unconscious, Erica was thrown thru the windscreen she let out a scream as it felt like her skin was being peeled off as she scrapped along the road surface, but then thankfully she blacked out. 

Boyd released the seatbelt catch he struggled to get out of the wrecked jeep, he pulled the bleeding Jackson from the back he stopped stock still. Boyd heard guns cocking and he realised that this was an ambush meant to catch them, at least that's what Boyd hoped that these hunters would not just execute them. Boyd turned but he was not able to defend himself before he felt electricity shot through his body, back arching Boyd heard somebody laughing as darkness descended. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lydia saw that Peter was watching and listening to her conversation with Jackson, she noted the disappointment on his face when he heard that they had not found Scott and Isaac. 

"I'll go tell Derek and Stiles." Lydia nodded to the pan of soup. 

"I'll watch it." Peter stirred the soup ignoring the girl who starred at him before she left to inform his nephew of what had happened. 

"They are both missing."


	30. Chapter 30

Stiles scowled at Lydia's words, they were not what he wanted to hear, this was bad really bad, he was surprised that Derek still slept on after Lydia had quietly spoken. 

"What do we do Stiles?" Lydia looked to the other teen for guidance, it was an accepted fact that the hyperactive Stiles was second in command. "They're missing and Jackson said that other hunters took them."

Stiles continued to run his hand over the heavily sleeping alpha's hair, the gesture he thought soothed them both.

"We'll wait for the others to get back and make a plan from there." Stiles did not lower his voice, he believed that if they started having a whispered conversation that would alert the injured Derek to something being wrong and the wounded werewolf needed to rest so that he could heal. "Is Danny still searching for Argent?"

"Yes he's running a search on Argents credit cards and for his car." Lydia had told Danny to stay where he was for now, as she did not want to put the other boy in any danger, even though the handsome teen had been angry and wanted to be close to the pack. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I have to say I'm disappointed." Arran Silverstone sneered at the five captives. "I expected the pack who took down the Alpha pack to offer more of a challenge."

Scott heard the others growl at the large hunters words, but he just starred hard at the man, he saw Jackson open his mouth, turning his head he allowed his eyes to glow gold and Jackson's jaw snapped shut. He noted the others huddle closer to him. While Derek and Stiles were not here, it fell to Scott to lead the pack, he simply waited to see what the hunter would do next.

"Yes very disappointing." Arran smirked at the silent wolves, he noted that the others deferred to the male werewolf who starred back at him so impassively. "Not to worry we'll have the rest of the pack soon enough and then we can have some fun."

Scott could not help himself he growled and threw his body against the bars of the cage they were locked in, he grunt as pain blasted through his body. Snarling he backed away from the bars. He turned his back on the hunter determined not to show how hitting the electricity charged bars had hurt. He noted that Boyd held Erica gently as she appeared to be suffering from a bad case of road rash, she was healing but the injuries would have been painful, Boyd looked unharmed. He reached out a hand and turned Jackson's head noting that the blue eyed beta was still sluggishly bleeding. 

"I'm ok." Jackson was quick to quietly reassure the other teen. 

"Erica are you ok?" Scott released Jackson.

"I'm healing its nothing." Erica took comfort from the hold Boyd had on her, the larger werewolf cradled her gently against his chest. 

Boyd kept his hold gentle on his injured mate, he wanted to rip into the hunters who had attacked them but he knew he needed to stay calm and in control, he had hidden his dismay as Scott had bounced off the electrified bars, he also noted that the cell was surrounded by a circle of mountain ash, so even if they managed to overcome the cell bars they would be trapped behind the line of mountain ash. 

Isaac took a slow deep steadying breath he would not panic, at least this cage was not like the one his dead father used to lock him in, this was not a small claustrophobic freezer. His pack mates were here with him and they would help him get through this. Derek and the others would find them, Isaac had every faith in his alpha as well as Stiles and the others. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chris Argent was driving at just on the speed limit, he looked into the mirror glad to see his daughter was still sleeping, he still had a few hours before the effects of the tranquiliser wore off. He would be at the cabin before Alison woke, and by then hopefully she would listen to him and see that he had done the right thing. He could not lose his daughter she was the only thing he had left. His wife was dead, she had killed herself rather than turn into the very monster that they hunted. His sister was gone, her throat slashed by the psychotic Peter Hale, she probably deserved her fate after she had murdered innocent humans when she burnt down the Hale pack house, but it should not have been done by a dog like the former alpha. 

Chris shook his head he missed both Victoria and to a lesser extent Kate but deep down he was glad his father was gone from his life. He had known that Gerard Argent did not truly follow or believe in the code that they were supposed to live by, the man had tried to turn Alison into his new Kate, twisting her young mind until she turned on her friends and tried to kill them. And then Gerard had shown his true colours and the plan to use Scott's love for Alison to force Derek to bite him so that he could survive the cancer that was killing him slowly but surely. The Kanima was just a tool used by Gerard to achieve his aims. Chris was glad that it had all worked out in the end and his father's plans had been foiled but it still did not change the fact that the Hale's were responsible for the death and destruction which had befell his family. And Chris was determined that Alison would not die when the Silverstone hunters took out the last remaining Hale's. Chris did not care if Alison hated him as long as she was alive that was all that mattered to him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Derek listened he could hear the sound of voices from the kitchen but because of his bodies weakness he could not make out the words. He tried to focus his hearing but it just made his head pound in pain, he grunted as he sat up, he ignored the pain from the burns all over his body, standing up he forced himself to move towards where the others were. 

"Derek's awake." Peter voice was soft, the three o them had been stood arguing in the kitchen so as not to disturb the sleeping alpha. Well Lydia and Stiles had been arguing Peter had just been sat at the large kitchen table watching the two teenagers. 

"We need to tell him." Lydia had wanted to wake Derek as soon as they realised that something had happened to Jackson, Boyd and Erica, but Stiles wanted to wait. 

"Tell me what?" Derek leant against the door frame.

"They haven't come back." Stiles hurried over to the swaying alpha he took his hand and led the werewolf to the table, where he encouraged Derek to sit down next to Peter. 

"How long have they been missing?" Derek kept his hands under the table he could feel his fists clenched tight and his claws coming out and digging into the palms of his hands, he jumped slightly when he felt a hand cover his own.

"Don't Derek." Peter tried to pull the pain from his nephew he could not as it was still not time for the usual gift that werewolves had to work. 

"They should have been back an hour ago." Stiles saw Derek tense, he watched as the alpha's head tilts like he was listening. 

"What's he doing?" Lydia whispered as both Stiles and Peter starred at the silent alpha. 

Derek tried to focus on the bonds connecting him to his pack, he did not realise he was growling when they appeared muted, it was like something was blocking him from feeling his pack. At least all of them were alive, he tried to send reassurance down the bonds, sending his promise that he would find them and bring them home safely.

Stiles did not like the fact that Derek had gone even paler than before, the blood had drained from his face. He moved quickly to the injured alpha's side wrapping his arms around the shaking werewolf, he felt Derek suddenly go boneless and limp against him. 

"He's just fainted." Peter spoke for what seemed like the first time in ages to the two humans. He watched as he two teenagers cradled his nephew between them, he clenched his fists tightly he wanted to go closer and be comforted by pack, but he could not forget that he was not really pack, he was an outsider a pariah within his nephews pack, someone to be tolerated but not allowed to be a proper member.

Lydia wanted to reach out and pull Peter closer, she could see the pain in his expressive blue eyes before the shutters came down and the normal blank mask appeared on the former alpha's face. She was determined that after they rescued the missing pack members they would all sit down with Peter and make him understand and believe that he was part of the pack, and that they would help and support him. Lydia knew that it would be hard for the werewolf to trust them but she was determined that they would get through t him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scott growled as the large hunter came towards the cage, he was the senior wolf present and he would protect his pack, he would make his alpha proud. 

Arran Silverstone smiled at the protective growling werewolf, he noted that they had placed the two injured wolves at the back of the cage, and the large black werewolf and the curly haired one had moved to flank the growling leader all three showed their golden eyes. 

"Let us go." Scott had to try.

Arran laughed, the growls increased in volume, he could see the other two were healing, he was glad he wanted the wolves healthy and aware so that when he had the two Hales they could witness him killing them slowly. He had plans for the alpha before he finally cut him in half. 

"I don't think so soon we will have the rest of the pack." Arran grinned evilly. "I have to say still disappointed at how easy it's been to capture the pack who defeated the alpha pack."

"We haven't hurt any humans, you are breaking the code." Scott pointed out, he was comforted by knowing that Isaac and Boyd had his back. 

"Who says we follow the code?"


	31. Chapter 31

Derek groaned as he regained consciousness, he could feel somebody trailing their fingers through his her in a comforting gesture. 

"Lydia, how long was I out?" Derek throat felt dry, he hated how weak he was, he needed to be on his feet for when the hunters came after them, he knew that they would be the next target and he had to be ready to defend his pack. 

"Not too long." Lydia helped the weakened alpha sit up, he had been passed out for about thirty minutes time enough for Lydia and the two males to bring the weapons into the large living room. 

"Where are Stiles and Peter?" Derek senses where all over the place, he struggled to focus them on his nearest pack member so that he try and get control over them.

"Stiles is talking to Danny." Lydia rubbed a hand slowly up and down the broad back, she understood how tactile the wolves are and wanted to help the injured Derek. "Peter is outside."

Derek growled, he did not like the idea of his uncle being outside especially knowing that the former alpha was not at full strength. 

"What is it Derek?" Lydia was not scared of the constant growl the muscled alpha was letting out. 

"Need to be in the house can't protect you all if not together." Derek was clenching his fists holding back his bodies urge to shift into his beta form.

"I'll call him back in." Stiles stood in the doorway, he did not react when the black eyes turned towards him. "And then we can plan." 

"Be careful." Derek was surprised that Lydia was still touching him, when he first encountered the young woman she had been haughty and seemingly untouchable, but with everything that had happened to the pack she was more open and approachable.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scott growled as a hunter approached the cage, the man simply laughed at him. He tipped his head back and howled, he wanted to try and see if either Peter or Derek could locate him using the howl, a bit like he had done when Kate Argent had captured Derek. 

"It's no use howling dog nobody will hear you." The hunter sneered. "Just a little magic and bam no howls get out."

"Let us go." Scott demanded again.

"It also means nobody will hear you scream." The hunter laughed harder as all five wolves now growled angrily at him. 

"Leave them it's time to get the rest of the pack." Arran Silverstone ordered his nephew, he wanted to get the rest of the Hale pack so that he could get his hands on the Hale alpha, he wanted to see exactly how strong the alpha was who had killed Deucalion and whose pack had efficiently dealt with the rest of the alpha pack. 

Isaac huddled closer to Scott when the two hunters left the room, he was forcing himself not to panic being unable to escape, he jumped slightly as he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"You're ok Isaac." Erica wrapped an arm around the other teen, she knew that Isaac hated being trapped and she wanted to comfort and support her pack mate. She felt both Jackson and Boyd crowd closer as well she was comforted by the closeness of her friends and pack members.

"They want Derek and Peter." Scott snarled angrily, he hated not being free to defend the two injured Hales, he should have expected Argent to do something but Alison had been convinced that her father would not hurt her. It was Chris Argent's fault that they were in this position, he and Isaac would not have been captured if not for them being tranquilised so that the other hunter did not have to do anything but carry them here and caged them like animals. 

"I'm going to kill Argent when we get out of here." Jackson snapped, he kicked out at the bars flinching when he got a shock. 

"Maybe if we all howl we can warn Derek and the others." Isaac suggested he hated the idea of the hunters capturing the rest of the pack. 

"I doubt that will work." Boyd voice was quiet but clear. "They're using magic and I think it won't matter if all of us howl or not the sound won't get through." 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Peter scanned the forest which surrounded the rebuilt pack house, he knew it was only a matter of time before the hunters came after them. What he really wanted to do was take Derek and the others and run, so that he and Derek could heal and then come back and rescue the rest of the pack. But it was too late for that now as Derek would not leave, especially when Peter knew that neither Stiles or Lydia would agree to run. 

"Peter come back inside." Stiles called he squinted barely able to see the older werewolf in the dark. Stiles was determined that any hunters who came after them would regret ever tangling with the Hale pack, they would find the taken pack members and be reunited. 

Peter turned to the teenager, but before he could say anything he felt a sharp pain and he collapsed in a heap. 

"Peter." Stiles yelled he was about to charge towards the downed man, 

"No." Peter yelled, he tried to get up but whatever was in the dart he had been shot with was fast acting and potent. "Run Stiles."

Stiles watched as Peter's eyes closed as the werewolf lost consciousness, he turned and bolted back into the house. 

"No Derek." Lydia shouted but the alpha wolf ignored her as he shifted fully into his huge alpha form a stifled agonised growl the only indication that the shift had been painful for the wounded wolf.

Stiles barrelled into the room, he blinked as he took in the fact that his alpha had shifted and the massive head was swinging from side to side as Derek began to snarl and growl.

"They have Peter." Stiles picked up his favourite weapon a baseball bat which had been treated by Deaton and himself so that it could take down most supernatural creatures, although it would still do the job against humans when he swung it at their heads and Stiles intended to defend his remaining pack.

"You need to run Derek." Lydia did not look away from the midnight black eyes as the massive head swung to look down at her. 

"Lydia's right you need to escape, if they catch you they'll have what they want." Stiles reached up and stroked the muzzle as Derek whined in distress at his and Lydia's words. "Please Derek."

"No I won't leave you." Derek was determined to protect the humans in his pack, he would not let them be hurt. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Christopher Argent carried his sleeping daughter into the secluded cabin, he could not believe how big she had grown, he smiled to himself as he remembered carrying Alison to bed when she was much younger and innocent, before the werewolves had ruined their family, ruined their lives by killing everyone Chris loved. He was doing this to protect Alison and she would understand and see that he only wanted to shield her, Chris was sure of it. He placed her on the bed gently pulling the comforter up and tucking her in, he left the room locking the door behind him, Alison would not be able to leave the room, the windows were barred and he had the only key. 

Now it was only a matter of waiting for her to wake up, Chris sat on the large leather recliner, he was prepared to wait. He refused to think about what was happening back in Beacon Hills, he would help Alison mourn if any of her human friends lost their lives, but he would be damned if he lost any sleep over the deaths of any of the werewolves. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Arran Silverstone could not believe how easy it had been to capture most of the Hale pack, the final three members were in the house and his men were about to go in and get the rest, but first he would give them a chance to surrender. 

"Hale come out and we won't hurt the rest of your little pack." Arran did not need to shout he knew the wolf could hear him. 

"No Derek don't." Peter gasped as a boot connected to his side. 

"Shut up dog or I'll make what my nephew did to you seem like a happy dream." Arran growled down at the tied up werewolf. He was confused his nephew had told him that they had seriously hurt the elder Hale, that he was traumatised and catatonic because of the torture they had inflicted on him, but to Arran's eyes the wolf looked healthy. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Stiles wrapped an hand around the huge alpha's wrist, he did not flinch as a clawed hand came up and stroked over his head. 

"Don't Derek." Stiles was not above begging, he could tell his alpha would give himself over to the hunters to save him and Lydia. "They will hurt us all."

Lydia kept silent but she had to agree with Stiles, the hunters would hurt every member of the pack irrespective of whether they were werewolves or not. These hunters obviously did not honour the code and who knows exactly what they were capable of. 

"Safe." Derek deep voice growled through the massive fangs. 

"No we won't be without you." Stiles stroked a hand over the large muzzle, he moved to support the werewolf as he started to shift back to his human form. 

"I have to Stiles to try and keep you and Lydia safe." Derek stood as straight as he could. "Go to the safe room."

Stiles shook his head he would not abandon his alpha.

"Now Stiles." Derek ordered. "Protect Lydia, the hunters can't get to you." 

Lydia pulled on Stiles, she would obey the alpha's command, they would go to the safe room under the house and seal themselves in, they could not be opened from the outside, completely secure with the ability for pack members to survive for many weeks if necessary. 

"Derek please don't make me leave."


	32. Chapter 32

Stiles was furious he paced angrily, he and Lydia had rushed to the safe room found under the besieged Hale house, he could only watch in horror as his alpha was taken. 

Lydia stood silent, she watched the screens showing the huge alpha taking on the hunters outside the house. She stifled a cry as she saw the injured werewolf finally subdued. 

Derek let loose a roar, he would give Lydia and Stiles time to get to the safety of the safe room, he would make sure the hunters focused their attention on him. He snarled and sprang through the large window, he howled his defiance as he ignored his blindness and his wounds. 

Arran Silverstone watched as the glass shattered and the huge alpha werewolf burst from the house, he stood back as his men rushed to defend themselves and subdue the massive beast. He studied the way the wolf charged at a group of his men, bowling them over and throwing one into a tree. Silverstone frowned, there was something off about the way the alpha fought, he was acting almost like he could not see or something. 

"Take him down." Arran barked, he wanted to find the last two members of the pack, he wanted them all so that they could watch as he executed the last remaining Hale's. He wanted the humans to realise that being traitors to their species was not acceptable, and he wanted the werewolves to suffer before they died. 

Derek snarled and roared his defiance at the hunters, he lashed out smacking a hunter who had gotten to close into the ground. He managed to stop himself from ripping into the downed man with his claws, he wanted to kill and maim but he would not take a life unless he really had to. Stiles was always trying to make all the pack realise that taking a life should be the very last option. 

Arran watched impressed with the stubbornness the Hale alpha showed, the huge beast was roaring and growling as the hunters surrounded him, using grappling hooks to try and bring him down. Arran had told his men that he wanted the alpha alive, he was glad he had because he now had even more horrible plans for the alpha.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Alison's eyes opened slowly she blinked as she tried to focus on her surroundings, she gasped and sat up quickly. Her pack, she looked around and did not recognise were she was, she remembered walking into her father's house and then nothing else. Where were Scott and Isaac, she listened intently for any voices coming from outside the room. She noted the bars on the window, growling to herself she forced herself to her feet, she approached the door and found it locked. 

Chris Argent had heard his daughter approaching the door, he took a fortifying breath he needed to face her. He needed Alison to understand why he had taken her from Beacon Hills, she had to realise that he would protect her no matter what. An Argent could not be a member of a werewolf pack, they were hunters and Alison had forgotten that, they were not supposed to act like the wolves could be anything more than animals who would sooner or later killers they were. The fact that the Hale alpha had not killed anyone yet was beside the point sooner or later Derek would turn rabid like Peter had. He just wanted his daughter safe and if locking her up until Silverstone dealt with the pack was what he had to do then he would do it. 

Alison rattled the handle, she was convinced now that it had been her father who had taken her from the house, she hoped that he had not hurt Scott or Isaac.

"Dad open the door." Alison kicked the door, she was so angry how dare he do this too her, especially with Derek and Peter being hurt and Lydia being targeted by hunters because of her immunity. 

"Go sit on the bed Alison." Her father's voice came through the door, Alison glared she wanted to strangle her father. "This conversation is over if you don't do as I tell you."

Alison snarled but moved back to the bed sitting herself down, she would listen to what he had to say and then they would return to Beacon Hills, because there was no way her father had kept her anywhere near where her pack could easily locate her. She patted her pockets checking for her cell phone, she was not surprised when she could not find it. 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

"Don't Scott." Erica cringed as the teenager threw himself against the bar, yelping in pain.

"It's no good McCall." Jackson gave the laughing guards a glare as they watched his pack mate test the bars of the cage they were in. 

"They're electrified and mountain ash there is no way you dogs are escaping." One of the guards snidely told them, he grinned nastily as the prisoners glared back at him. 

Erica wanted to push at Boyd who moved in front of her as the second guard approached he held a heavy duty stun gun in his hand. 

"You mutts need to realise that there's no escape." The man jabbed through the bars being careful not to touch them he laughed as the large silent werewolf hit the floor as he triggered the stun gun.

"Stop it." Erica yelled as Boyd clenched his teeth in an effort not to whine in pain. 

"Get away from him." Jackson yelled the grunted as the man turned and shocked him. 

"Watch this." The first guard approached the cage noting his companion step back. 

Scott was growling his eyes glowing he moved in front of his hurt pack mates. He wondered what these hunters planned, whatever it was would no doubt be painful. He would protect his friends, he hated that he could not make the men leave them alone. They had not hurt anyone or broken the code so why were these hunters attacking them. 

"Do it." The larger of the two guards encouraged the smaller hunter.

Scott raised his hands to protect his eyes and face as whatever the guards sprayed at him began to burn and itch. 

Jackson was horrified as blisters suddenly appeared on the other boy. Whatever the liquid was that had hit Scott obviously was not just water, he pulled Scott back snapping angrily at the smiling guard. 

"You are so brave when we can't get out." Erica spat. 

Scott bit his lip tasting blood, there must have been wolfs bane or something in the spray and it burns. Scott now understood that both Derek and Peter must have been in agony from the burns they had suffered. 

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Stiles stuffed his fist in his mouth so that he did not release the sounds of distress as he and Lydia could only watched as Derek was forced down, the hunters began to beat him with bats and clubs.

Lydia eyes burned with her desire for revenge on the hunters who had attacked her pack and were now bearing her alpha. 

Arran watched impassively as the huge alpha was finally brought down, his men went in and began to smack and hit the beast, he wanted it subdued but not too badly hurt. He had been surprised that Hale had not killed any of the hunters who were attacking him, strangely the werewolf seemed reluctant to badly hurt his men, although some of them had been put out of commission before Hale was subdued.

Derek hit the ground, his whole body was screaming in pain as the blows rained down on him, the grappling hooks that had wrapped around his limbs had finally been too much for him, he had been brought down and now the hunters were taking out their displeasure on him. He growled and snarled as the men hit him, he watched the leader of the hunters advanced towards him. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Hale." Arran gave the growling beast a smug smirk right before he used the butt of his rifle to knock the alpha out. 

"The two humans have managed escape." David Silverstone informed his uncle the man did not look happy. 

"We had the house surrounded, they are still inside find them." Arran barked, his men raced to obey. 

"They won't be able to get to us." Stiles wanted to reassure Lydia, he blinked as her lip curled. 

"I am not frightened Stiles and they will pay for what they have done." Lydia promised. 

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Take me back." Alison struggled not to shout as her father stood by the now open door. 

"You have to understand that you can't be part of a pack Alison." Chris was straight to the point. "You would eventually get killed because of the wolves."

Alison could not believe her father, he really believed that he could tell persuade her that being part of the pack was bad. 

"You have to listen to me." Chris had always admired the stubborn spirit his daughter possessed she was so like his beloved wife, but she really needed to listen to him. Silverstone and his type of hunter would hurt his daughter just to prove a point that hunter and wolf were not meant to be pack. "I love you Alison."

"If you loved me then you would accept my choices." Alison was quick to respond to her father's words. "I need to be with my pack."

Chris shook his head. 

"The Hale's are bad news, they've taken human life." Chris was determined to get his point across. 

"Peter only killed those responsible for murdering his family." Alison was angry that Chris was trying to justify his kidnapping her. 

"He is an murdering animal who ripped out your Aunt Kate's throat." Chris snapped, he took a breath he did not want to get angry with his daughter. 

"And Aunt Kate set fire to the Hale house killing everyone inside, men women and children, both werewolves and humans alike." Alison had loved her aunt but after learning what she had done, and how she had shown absolutely no remorse for it she had not blamed Peter for killing her and the others who had helped her commit the heinous crime.

"Peter should have let the police deal with the matter." Chris was trying to be reasonable. 

"Would you if someone had burnt me and mom alive, and then laughed and bragged about it." Alison rapidly responded.

"Derek killed your mother." Chris voice rose he could not believe that Alison was trying to justify the Peter's actions. She had to understand that yes Kate had done a terrible deed, but that did not give Peter the right to kill her, and Derek had bitten Victoria and essentially killed her. 

"No dad he didn't." Alison had been devastated when she had learnt that her mother had tried to kill Scott simply because the young werewolf loved her. 

"He bit her and she's gone now." Chris hated the Hale's he really did. "He killed her."

"No she killed herself." Alison deeply regretted what had happened after her mother had died, but she knew the truth now and did not blame Derek at all. "Derek was protecting Scott."

"From what?" Chris asked confused, what had Scott got to do with Derek biting Victoria. 

"Mom tried to kill Scott." Alison could not believe her father did not know what her mother had tried to do surely she would have told him before she took her own life. 

Chris paled, surely Alison could not be right, his wife obeyed the code and the McCall boy had not hurt anyone as a werewolf. She would not have done what Alison was suggesting. 

Alison could see the disbelief on her father's face, she watched the blood drain from his face. 

"No it's not true."


	33. Chapter 33

Chris was furious what kind of lies had Derek been telling his daughter, his beloved Victoria would never have tried to kill the McCall boy, the teenager had never broken the code he had not hurt anyone and his wife followed the code. 

"Hale is lying." Chris barked at his daughter he could not believe the lies she was believing, how could Alison doubt her mother's adherence to the code.

"No dad it's not a lie." Alison felt tears fill her eyes she loved her mother but the woman had gone against everything she ever stood for, simply because Alison had fallen in love with a sweet young boy who just happened to be a werewolf through no fault of his own. "Scott didn't want to tell me what mom tried to do."

Chris shook his head, he could not believe what he was hearing. 

"Derek didn't even know it was my mom, he just wanted to save Scott." Alison remembered the horror on Derek's face as he spoke of biting Victoria Argent when he was attacked by her. "She had a knife and she stabbed him in the back."

"No." Chris continued to deny the truth. 

"Derek was defending himself and Scott nearly died, he was only trying to get Scott away from the wolfs bane mom was burning." Alison was determined to tell her father what she had been told, she knew it would hurt but she was fed up of the lies. "He was disorientated and just wanted whoever was attacking him to stop so he could get Scott out."

Chris clenched his fists at his sides.

"Scott would have died and it would have been mom who murdered an innocent teenage boy not because he was a werewolf." Alison sniffed she would not cry. "But because Scott loves me and mom could not accept that."

"No Alison your mother would not do anything like that." Chris clung to his denial. 

"Then why wasn't she fighting with you, were did she go dad?" Alison had no illusions anymore regarding her mother's death, Scott and Derek both expressed their sorrow over her loss, but Alison could not blame them, her mother had taken her own life. "She planned to kill a innocent boy."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently, he realised that the two of them would have to wait for the hunters to leave before they could get out of the safe room, he just hoped that they could follow or track were the hunters were going to take the two Hales. He could not help flinching as Derek was knocked out by the blow from the hunters rifle. 

Lydia was watching the action on the screen closely, she was relieved that they seemed to want the alpha in one piece, but she cringed as each blow landed on the injured werewolf. 

"Burn the house down." Silverstone ordered his men, after being told that they could not find the two human members of the Hale pack. "Let's go."

"No not the house." Stiles wanted to shout, the pack had put a lot of effort into making the new and improved Hale house a home, and now it was all going to be ruined by hunters. 

"We have to wait until they're gone before we put out any fire." Lydia had understood that one of Derek and Peter's main fear was fire, so the house was fitted with a sprinkler system and plenty of fire extinguishers with which to fight any fire, also the building itself was constructed of the most fire resistant materials that the pack could get hold of. 

"Derek's not going to be happy if they burn the house down." Stiles could only imagine how upset the two Hale's were going to be at the thought of the house going up in fire again. 

The men Arran Silverstone had left behind laughed and joked as they organised themselves to burn down the large house, they poured gasoline throughout the rooms and then one of them lit the match that started the flames licking at the curtains framing the windows. 

"Jesus." Stiles exclaimed, he was confident that he and Lydia were safe and that the house would not burn down above them, but still the sight of the flames was disconcerting to say the least. 

"Oh no Stiles." Lydia felt Stiles wrap his arms around her, the sprinkler system had activated dosing the flames and the laughing men were now arguing amongst themselves on what to do next. 

Stiles was extremely relieved that Peter had insisted that the safe rooms be reinforced to the point where Jackson had joked it would take nothing short of a tactical nuke could destroy it. 

Lydia glared at the screen the men had come to a decision and what they had decided would not be good for the Hale house. Lydia would make these idiots pay for what they were doing both to the pack and the house. 

"For crying out loud you have to be joking." Stiles was planning to get his pack back and make these men regret ever setting foot in Beacon Hills. 

Laughing one of the men began to throw hand grenades into the house, he seemed to take great pleasure in the destruction each of the grenades caused, if they could not burn the house to the ground then they would blow it to smithereens. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"They are trying to poison your mind." Chris was still denying everything that Alison was saying. 

Alison understood that her last living parent wanted to deny the truth, but she truly believed that Derek had never wanted to hurt her family only protect himself and the members of his pack. Her mother had tried to murder Scott just because the young werewolf loved Alison with all his heart. Scott was good and kind and innocent of any wrong doing, but her mother hated him with a vengeance. Scott never asked to be a werewolf he had been bitten without his consent but her mother did not care about that, she just wanted him dead and out of Alison's life. Derek had tried to tell Alison that he would have helped her mother cope with being a werewolf if that had been what she had chosen to do, he never wanted her to kill herself and leave Alison. 

"No Dad she did not have to kill herself, to leave us." Alison grabbed her father's hand. "I would not have cared she was turned Dad."

"No she did not want to be an animal." Chris snarled. 

"They are not animals Dad." Alison shot back. "I miss mom so much she did not have to leave us like that I loved her no matter what werewolf or not."

Chris felt tears fill his eyes at his daughters words, both of them missed Victoria Argent so very badly. Chris life felt empty without his beloved wife beside him, he missed her so much she and Alison had been his reason for living and to have the other half of his soul ripped from him had almost destroyed him.

"I miss her." Chris whispered, he felt Alison's arms coming around him squeezing him so hard, he returned the hug with equal ardour. 

"I do too." Alison placed her head against her father's shoulder sobbing with her parent both of them finally expressing their grief at the loss of Victoria Argent. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Erica barely managed to hold in her gasp of dismay at the sight of her alpha and the former alpha being dragged into the room. The guards used the stun guns to drive them away from the door as Peter was thrown in. Erica began to growl as Derek was chained outside the cage with his hands above his head and his feet barely touching the ground, the alpha was unconscious and he had not even stirred when they had chained him up. 

Scott pulled the unconscious Peter away from the cage door as the laughing guards were repeatedly stunning the insensate werewolf. He growled and wanted to break the stun guns over their laughing tormentors heads. He began to lightly tap Peter's face, he needed to know were Stiles and Lydia were, as the two non werewolves had not been dragged in with the two Hales. 

"Peter, Peter come on wake up." Scott was glad that Peters wounds from the hunters were healing. 

"I'm awake Scott." Peter blinked rapidly he allowed the younger man to help him sit up. 

"Where are the others?" Scott did not mention the missing pack members by name. 

"Safe." Scott was relieved at Peter's words, Stiles and Lydia were safe and maybe the two smartest members of the pack could find a way to help them escape, but without endangering themselves. Scott sighed he knew that was not going to happen as Stiles would do anything to protect the people he loved and so would Lydia. 

"I'm disappointed." Arran Silverstone stood in front of the chained alpha, he held a syringe in his hand. "I expected a lot more of a challenge."

Derek shook his head to try and clear out the cobwebs, he struggled to focus on the words the hunter was speaking. 

"How did you manage to take down the alpha pack?" Arran tapped the syringe squirting out a small amount of liquid to make sure there were no air bubbles present. 

"Let us go." Peter snarled he did not know what was in the syringe the hunter held and he did not want his nephew to find out. 

"I don't think so." Arran smiled nastily at the caged Hale. "I have plans for you all."

"Let the children go they have done nothing." Derek finally managed to get his thoughts in order. "They have broken no code."

"Who says we abide by the code?" Arran raised a eyebrow at the mention of the code. 

"Let them go you have what you want." Peter had to try to save his young pack mates, but he realise that this hunter would not be reasoned with, he only hoped that somehow Lydia and Stiles could somehow save them. 

"Oh no I want the pack to watch what I do to your alpha." Arran grinned at the glares he was receiving from whole pack. 

"What do you plan to do?" Jackson had to ask although deep down he really did not want to know because whatever it is would likely be painful for Derek and terrifying for the rest of the pack. Jackson wanted to close his eyes and be somewhere else somewhere safe with Lydia and the others by his side. He also wanted to burst out of the cage and rip each and every hunter to pieces, he wanted their blood to paint the walls. 

"See this is something I designed myself." Arran walked in front of the cage, he smiled at the wolves who he held prisoner, he then turned to the alpha, he wondered why the animal had not opened its eyes to glare at him. "It a very special formula."

Derek turned his head to where he could sense the hunter standing.

Arran Silverstone nodded to his nephew who approached the alpha, David used his knife to cut the clothes off the silent werewolf. He was not gentle he grinned evilly as he cut the well muscled man, he was slightly disappointed that the dog did not make any sound. 

"Nice." Erica tried to joke as she admired the well built form, she had to do it otherwise she would just break down and cry at the thought of what these men planned to do to her alpha. 

"Let's get back on track shall we." Arran jabbed the needle into the restrained mans neck and then took a step back. 

Derek flinched but refused to make a sound at the sting of the needle he gritted his teeth as his blood seemed to burn from the site of the injection and the feeling was spreading throughout his body. 

"It forces the wolf into his alpha form and keeps it in it." Arran delightedly informed the listening pack.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sheriff Stilinski was sat in his office when his cell phone began to ring, he picked up scowling he saw it was his son calling, he had been trying to catch up on his paperwork that seemed to be never ending with his job. He hoped that his son was not in trouble, but he expected Stiles to be up to some sort of mischief to be calling this late. 

"I hope you're at home in bed son." Stilinski rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Nope I'm not." The sheriff sat up straighter in his chair at the softly spoken words.

"Stiles." He demanded an explanation.

"Well I don't mean to worry you but."


	34. Chapter 34

Derek felt himself shift to his alpha form the chains tightened as his form changed, he felt weak and disorientated instead of strong and powerful like he normally would do after the shift to this form. 

Arran Silverstone watched the werewolf change into his huge monstrous form, he smiled in delight of the thought of what he was about to do, he had been waiting for the right alpha and the Hale pack leader was the perfect specimen. He studied the silent wolf, he had been keen to meet the alpha who had so comprehensively defeated the alpha pack. He had been slightly disappointed with how easy it had been to capture the pack, but he was pleased with the younger Hale's alpha form. 

Peter watched the glee and delight on the lead hunters face, he dreaded to think what this man planned for his nephew. The hunter seemed keen for Derek to shift into his alpha form, he was now walking around the chained werewolf, Peter growled as the hunter touched his nephew.

Arran smiled as the shift ended, he moved around the giant beast his hands wandering over the thick fur, he nodded to one of his waiting men.

"What are you going to do?" Scott did not like the way the hunter was examining his alpha. 

Derek stood stock still he would not give the hunter the satisfaction of thinking he was scared in any way, he would stay still and wait for his chance to get free and help his pack escape. He was determined to suffer through whatever the man had planned for him, because Derek did not think that Silverstone wanted him dead, at least not yet, he more than likely wanted Derek to suffer, and for the pack to watch knowing that they could not help. Derek had been listening to the packs heartbeats reassuring himself that they were unharmed which he was grateful for, he would rather the hunters focus on him than on his pack, he was an alpha and he could take whatever pain Silverstone wanted to inflict. 

Arran moved to the table not far from where the alpha was hanging, he picked up a pair of pliers, he waved them towards the caged pack. 

"Open your mouth dog." Arran barked the order. "Bite me and one of you mutts will pay for it."

Peter threw himself against the bars growling and snarling in agitation, the hunter would not get away with whatever he had planned. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We have to go back Dad." Alison Argent was ready to plead and beg her father to return to Beacon Hills and her pack. She dreaded to think what the hunters had planned for her alpha and Scott and the others. She would not be kept away just because her father had kidnapped her, she would do whatever it took to make him take her back. 

"No it's too late." Chris was emotionally drained after learning the truth about his wife's death and her actions which had led to her being bitten. But it did not change the fact that he had to keep his daughter safe, it was too late for Derek, Scott and the others, Silverstone probably had them all now and was making them pay for being werewolves and part of the Hale pack. 

Alison stood up, her father mirrored her actions, she girded her loins it was time she took control, it was time she fulfilled her role. 

"I need to get back to the pack dad and you will take me." Alison saw her father blink at her commanding tone. 

"No Alison I have to protect you." Chris would protect his daughter no matter if she hated him forever. "We can't go back Silverstone will kill you if you get between him and the werewolves."

"I don't care Dad, I have to be there I am part of the pack." Alison did not look away from her father's blue eyes she needed him to understand that she would not be persuaded from returning to Beacon Hills. 

Chris had to admire how tenacious his daughter is but he could be even more stubborn, nothing would persuade him to return. Silverstone was the worst type of hunter, he would destroy anyone who stood in his way to destroy the Hale pack, not caring whether that person was human or another hunter. 

"We are not going back." Chris declared he was prepared for his daughter to do something like try and over power him and get out of the cabin and return to the pack. 

Alison glared at her father, she would not be stopped from returning to her pack, Scott and the others needed her. 

Chris saw the moment his daughter made a decision, he waited expectantly for her to speak.

"The males are the soldiers and the females the leaders." Alison saw her words make her father pause, Alison was standing tall and proud. 

Chris was waiting for what she would say next. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lydia felt Stiles take her hand, she looked into the warm chocolate eyes.

"They'll be fine." Stiles needed to believe that as he did not want to think of his friends and pack mates being hurt by the hunters who had taken them. "My dad will be here soon and when we get out of here we'll be able to help Jackson and the others."

Lydia understood that Stiles needed to say the words, he needed to believe that the pack was not being hurt. But Lydia new that Jackson and the others were in the hands of ruthless hunters, she did not want to think about what the hunters were doing to the werewolves within the pack. Lydia was also worried about Alison, were was she was she safe, Lydia wished that Alison was there with them.

"It won't take my dad long to find us and get us free." Stiles began to pace as Lydia watched the screens, some of the cameras had been knocked out because of the explosions caused by the grenades the hunters had used to try and destroy the house. The cameras which were covering the preserve around the house seemed to still be mostly undamaged and still working. 

"Your Dads here." Lydia called to the other teen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I am the matriarch of the Argent family." Alison announced, she had been thinking about how she could help her pack, but she needed to know exactly what her father knows about Silverstone's plans for Derek and the others.

"I am not taking you back." Chris refused to acknowledge his daughters statement. 

"Tell me what Silverstone plans to do with Scott and the others." Alison had the beginnings of a plan to help her pack but she wanted all the information her father could give her. 

"They are going to kill the Hale's." Chris had to admit to his daughter. "I am not sure what they plan for the other wolves, but I don't think they will hurt the others unless."

"Unless what Dad?" Alison waited impatiently for her father to continue. 

"Unless Stiles or one of the others interfere." Chris did not think the hyperactive teen would be able to stop himself from getting involved in defending his friends. 

"They don't keep to the code?" Alison already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from her father.

"No they have no code." Chris saw Alison nod, he wondered what was going through his child's head, she had a plan he just had to wait to see what it was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek fought not to gag on the blood which filled his mouth, he could hear Silverstone and his henchmen laughing. 

"I'm going to rip you apart." Peter snarled at the laughing hunters, he had not taken his eyes off his nephew.

Erica was growling as she watched her alpha be tortured the hunters seemed to take great delight in whatever painful noises they could force out of the injured man. Erica wanted to rip the men apart, she wanted to cause them to scream in pain and fear. She could not believe how much pain and suffering Derek could take before he made a sound. Erica could hear the others growling and snarling as well, even the normally easy going McCall was snarling angrily. 

Jackson could not take his eyes off the gory scene, he had watched horrified as the smirking hunter had used the pliers to rip out his alpha's fangs one by one. Jackson snarled at the elder Silverstone who was examining the fangs in his hand. 

Isaac wanted to break out of the cage and totally destroy the men who had hurt his alpha, he wanted to bath in their blood while he listened to their screams as they died on his claws and fangs, and he would take his time when he killed them. 

Boyd took his time to memorise all the faces of the hunters who were watching and taking part in torturing his alpha. He would not rest until each and every one of them paid in pain and suffering for what was happening to Derek. 

Scott McCall had never felt so angry in his life, he had always tried to look for a non violent way to deal with problems, but these men he wanted to hurt and hurt badly. The older hunter had taken great pleasure in pulling out Derek's alpha form fangs one by one, the smile growing every time Derek made a sound. Scott was no longer watching what the evil man was doing to Derek, he was looking for any way to escape the cage, to get free so that he and the pack could rescue their injured alpha and drive the hunters from Beacon Hills. 

Derek spat blood onto the floor, he still could not see and he tried not to show how painful having his fangs ripped out had been, but they would come back. He had to keep the hunters attention on him and not on his young pack. 

Arran Silverstone was impressed with how much pain the young alpha could handle, Arran had taken his time pulling out each individual fang, twisting and turning the pliers using the threat of hurting the huge alpha's pack to stop him from biting and mauling the hand within his monstrous mouth. Now Arran planned to move onto the next stage, he could not wait to see the reaction from the wolves who were caged and unable to do anything but snarl and growl uselessly. 

Peter threw himself against the bars, he ignored the pain from the electricity running through the bars, he ignored the pain from hitting the mountain ash, he just wanted the hunters to turn their attention to him, to hurt him rather than his nephew who was already injured because of his actions. Peter was growling and snarling as he could not break thru the barrier, he hated being so useless and ineffective, he was supposed to be protecting his nephew not standing by and watching him be tortured.

"I've always wanted an alpha pelt." Arran smile was pure evil as he held a skinning knife in his hand. 

"Oh God no."


	35. Chapter 35

Alison Argent frowned at her father who simply starred back at her, she would not be stopped from returning to Beacon Hill and her pack.

"Dad if you don't take me back to Beacon Hills I will never forgive you." Alison was now glaring at her silent father. "If we lose any of the pack then I will disown you, you will be dead to me."

Christopher Argent realised now that even if he saved his daughter from the hunters who were determined to put an end to the last of the Hale's, he would lose her from his life as she was adamant in her belief in the words she had just spoken. 

"Dad we have to stop them." Alison felt dread filling her, she had no idea if any of the pack had been hurt by the hunters yet. If her own father was scared enough to kidnap her away then her pack was in serious trouble, especially with Derek injured and Peter weakened. 

"We can't Alison, Silverstone would have already put his plan into action." Chris refused to flinch from his daughters intense gaze. "It's too late."

================================================================

Sheriff Stiliniski felt his heart leap into his throat when he and some of his deputies arrived at the Hale house, or what was left of it. The newly rebuilt house was once again a smoking ruin, the sheriff was almost taken back to the scene of destruction that occurred when fire destroyed the previous house because of hunters and he had been a deputy. 

"Stiles where are you?" The elder Stilinski wanted his son safe, he and the others were horrified by what they had found, it looked like a war zone, the damage to the house was extensive, and he wanted to find his son and the rest of the pack now, to make sure they were all safe. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he called his son, sagging in relief when his call was answered. 

"Hey dad." Stiles voice was calm.

"Where are you son?" The sheriff looked towards the house as his son ran through his explanation. He felt the blood drain from his face as he heard what had happened, he began rapidly issuing orders pleased when his deputies rushed to obey him, he would have the two teenagers rescued hopefully quickly and then they would come up with a plan to find and save the rest of his son's pack. 

"We'll get them out sheriff." Deputy Jordan Parish was stood next to the elder man, he had overheard what the man's son had said about the house being attacked by men with guns, and how they had found safety in the panic room the Hale's had installed. 

================================================================

"You say you want to save me but you're going to lose me over this dad, if you don't take me back." Alison had to keep trying to get her father to see reason while she weighed up the possibility of having to use physical violence against the last remaining member of her family. "You say we follow the code but your actions are just as bad as Kate and Gerard."

"I am nothing like Gerard or Kate." Chris snapped back, why could Alison not see that he was doing what he was in order to prevent his daughter from being hurt. 

"No you're worse, you're going to let my innocent friends die because you want to protect me." Alison was desperate to get back to Beacon Hills. "What makes me so special, what makes my life more important than Lydia's or Stiles or any of the others?"

"You're innocent." Chris loved his daughter so much. 

"And so are my pack dad." Alison shot back she blinked back tears she would not cry, she would get back and help save her pack. "They have never hurt anyone innocent dad."

"That's not true Alison." Chris loved how loyal his daughter was it was an admirable trait. "Both the Hales have killed before."

"Peter only killed the people responsible for murdering his wife, his children and his pack." Alison shook her head, she would defend the two men who were the last surviving Hales."And Derek he helped Paige because he did not want her to suffer."

"There have been others." Chris answered he would not be swayed on the Hales, really he would not. 

"You mean the Alpha pack." Alison remembered how brutal Derek had been after Stiles had been hurt, he had literally ripped Deucalion apart. "He was protecting me and the rest of the pack."

"No alpha should have that much power." Chris was always worried that if Derek went off the rails nobody would be able to stop him. "Taking down the alpha of alpha's has made Derek to strong, it was only a matter of time before a hunter went after him."

================================================================

Derek fought not to roar with pain, the removal of his fangs had been extremely horrific and painful. But this was even worse, Derek could not shift back from his alpha form and the hunter was slowly skinning him alive.

"I've always wanted an alpha's pelt." Arran Silverstone was delighted by the horror on the young packs faces. He was delighted with the tears streaming down the female werewolf's face, the girl kept hiding her face against the black teenagers shoulder, but then when her alpha made a pained sound she looked towards him. "And you are the largest most striking alpha around so when I take your pelt it will have a place of honour in my home."

"You leave him alone." Scott yelled he could not believe the evilness that this hunter was capable of, the man was using a skinning knife to remove his alphas fur. "Don't you touch him."

Arran laughed at the young werewolf, he waved the knife he held at him grinning from ear to ear. 

"But I am enjoying myself, so why should I stop." Arran turned his attention back to the chained alpha, making another incision he cut carefully so as not to damage the thick fur. 

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb." Peter snarled around his fangs he was finding it hard not to shift and throw himself against the bars to try and escape. "You will beg for death when I get my hands on you."

Both Silverstone's threw back their heads and laughed raucously, they were not frightened by the older Hale's threat as he and the rest of the pack were completely secured and unable to escape the cage. Arran turned back to his grisly task, he stroked a hand through the thick black fur, he wondered if the Hale alpha would lose his mind from the skinning process, it would be interesting to witness. 

================================================================

Alison was so relieved it seemed like she was maybe getting through to her father, he had been devastated when she had told him her mother's true intentions towards Scott. Alison had not wanted to hurt her father as she loved him, but she wanted him to understand that she knew the truth and did not blame Derek at all for what he had done when he had rescued her boyfriend. Alison missed her mother immensely but if she had succeed in murdering the innocent boy then Alison would have lost all respect for her and she doubted she would have been able to live in the same house as her now dead parent. Alison blamed Gerard for her mother's death because she had not needed to kill herself, Alison would have loved and protected her from any and all hunters or werewolves who would have tried to kill her. 

"It's too late Alison." Chris saw devastation on his daughters face, but then stubborn determination spread across her beautiful face. 

"There has to be a way to save them Dad." Alison could tell her dad was thinking. 

"Some of them may already be dead Alison." Chris watched as Alison's fists clenched. 

"We have to try to save as many of the pack as we can." Alison did not think that the hunters would have killed any of the pack yet, because most hunters who were like Silverstone wanted to torture and maim before they killed and so the pack was probably all still alive. 

"We'll need help." Chris took out his phone. 

"Who are you calling?" Alison felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders now that her father was going to help her. Although she knew that once this was over she would have to deal with what he had done by kidnapping her, she could only imagine how the pack was going to react once they returned to Beacon Hills. 

"We need to see whose still alive." Chris saw his words hit Alison like a blow.

================================================================

Peter was growling a low angry noise as he was surrounded by the pack, each one of the teenagers was whining and sobbing as they listened to pain filled noises his nephew was making. The young pack members had moved as close to the elder Hale as they could each one was burying the faces against the growling werewolf as they could not watch what was happening to their alpha anymore. Peter could not look away he would watch everything that was happening to his nephew, he would not turn away, he did not blame the youngsters for their reactions they were innocent. 

Derek had fought to hold in the pain but as his pelt was peeled from his alpha form he simply had to give voice to the agony he was feeling. He hated that his pack could see and hear and smell everything that was happening to him, he would protect his pack and if that meant being tortured and maimed that would be what he would do, because he would eventually heal from his wounds. 

"Shut up you mutts." David Silverstone shouted at the caged wolves, he turned back to his uncle and the chained alpha, he watched in fascination as the man wielded a skinning knife like a professional butcher, blood was pooling under the hanging alpha who was moaning in agony. David wondered what the scene must be like for the werewolves, they not only could see and hear what was happening but they must be able to smell and possibly able to taste the blood the alpha was losing. 

Peter stroked any part of the pack he could reach, he could feel Jackson sobbing against his side, and Erica whimpering against his back. He continued to growl, he could not believe what these animals were doing to his nephew, he wanted to be sick at the idea of being stripped of fur while you were still conscious, the pain his nephew and alpha must be suffering had to be excruciating. 

"Oh no there will be no passing out." Arran Silverstone snapped his fingers at his nephew who handed him the smelling salts, he smirked pleased when the alpha's eyes snapped back open after his brief moment of unconsciousness. Suddenly his cell phone started ringing, snapping off the gloves he was wearing he stepped back from the bloody alpha and put the phone to his ear.

Derek shook his head as he tried to focus on his pack to check on them now Silverstone had paused in his stripping of his pelt. Derek hated that his previous weakened condition and the torture he had gone through where making concentrating difficult. He let loose an angry snarl when he recognised Argent's voice on the other end of the phone line.

"None of the wolves are dead yet, but the two humans of the pack are dead and buried beneath the rubble of the Hale house."


End file.
